Conte d'un Chien et d'un Tigre
by Nanashi-du-scorpion
Summary: UA. A l'issue d'une série de malheurs, Emil, un jeune barbare scandinave, se retrouve seul à la Cour de l'Empire du Milieu. A la merci du Général Li Xiao, Emil va devoir mener plusieurs combats s'il veut revoir un jour les fjords norvégiens.
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**Disclaimer : Non je ne possède pas les droits sur Hetalia.**

 **Conte d'un Chien et d'un Tigre**

 **Prologue**

 **Dans les temps reculés, Année du Tigre, Chine, dans une province qui aujourd'hui est Canton.**

Cette nuit là, peu de personne étaient présentes dans cette Résidence secondaire du Gouverneur de la Province du Canton. Le maître des lieux avait réduit au minimum nécessaire ses domestiques. Seuls ses gardes et serviteurs en qui il avait le plus confiance et qui lui étaient le plus obligé avaient eu le privilège de rester. Dans cette aile du Palais, il avait requis uniquement la présence de son protecteur personnel, du médecin impérial Wen et de ses sages femmes. Le gouverneur parvenait à dissimuler la nervosité qu'il le gagnait. C'était sa femme qui donnait naissance. Quand son épouse s'était sentie prête à donner naissance il avait alors ordonné le secret absolu. Et pour cause l'Empereur lui même, le Fils du Ciel, ainsi que son fils, l'Héritier Yao, se trouvaient sous son toit. Ainsi c'était un incroyable et discret régiment de garde du corps de l'Empereur qui contrôlait chaque zone du palais. En l'espace de quelques mois l'Empereur était venu deux fois. La première visite, officielle et très surprenante, s'était réalisée dans le faste et l'extrême. Des flots de cadeaux, une opulence de richesse et mille paroles avaient été échangés. Dans la foulée l'Empereur avait offert une des femmes de son gynécée à son ami de longue date. Son Gouverneur l'avait alors acceptée et fait d'elle son épouse. L'Empereur, après quelques jours hors de la Cité Interdite, était reparti sous les exclamations de ses sujets. Si à sa deuxième visite il avait demandé le plus de discrétion possible au sujet de sa venue, c'était pour qu'il puisse assister à la naissance de son enfant. Car l'enfant que portait l'épouse de son ami état bien issu de sa propre engeance. L'Empereur savait pertinemment qu'il s'écoulerait bien des années avant qu'il ne revoie l'image de son enfant. Et rien ne garantissait que lorsque ce jour viendrait, son enfant connaîtra la vérité sur ses véritables parents.

Les cris de son ancienne concubine s'échappaient des parois de papiers de riz où les ombres se reflétaient pour donner un représentation fantastique.

L'Empereur regarda son fils. Yao se tenait dignement à ses côtés. L'empereur avait tenu à ce qu'il soit là pour assister à la naissance de l'autre membre de sa fratrie. Yao comprendrait ses responsabilités. Car quand lui, l'Empereur ne sera plus là, il faudra bien que quelqu'un veille sur son deuxième enfant.

Les cris de la femme s'intensifièrent. Et les ombres s'agitèrent. La femme donnait vie. Son ami le consulta du regard et après avoir reçu une approbation impériale, il glissa dans la pièce. Il vint chercher l'Empereur et son fils après quelques minutes.

Les sages femmes s'occupaient de l'épouse du Gouverneur quand le médecin s'approcha avec le bébé grossièrement nettoyé dans les bras.

\- Mon Seigneur voici un enfant male en pleine santé.

Le médecin confia le poupon à une sage femme lorsque le Gouverneur s'approcha de son enfant. Yao n'avait pas lâché des yeux son petit frère.

-Mon seigneur, Maître du Monde, avez vous pensé à un nom pour votre enfant ? Lui demanda discrètement le Gouverneur.

-Li Xiao. Je veux qu'il porte le nom de Li Xiao.

 **Huit années plus tard, Europe du Nord, Danemark.**

A l'extérieur d'une lourde tente de fourrure, un jeune homme priait près du feu. Lukas avait clos ses yeux et joins ses deux poings, toujours enfermés dans des gaines de cuir destinées à le protéger des températures glaciales.

Son visage ne reflétait aucune émotion, seul un observateur avisé pouvait sentir la tension de son âme. Lukas Bondevik était l'un des meilleurs guerriers de sa région. Fils de deux aventuriers du Nord, il avait parcouru une partie non négligeable du monde avant même son passage à l'âge adulte.

Il avait vu les côtes Italiennes, puis les côtes de cette Île perdue dans les mers de l'Ouest avant de revenir vers sa Norvège natale. Pendant une de leur longue traversée maritime, le père de Lukas avait succombé. Quelques mois plus tard sa mère tomba amoureuse d'un Danois de quatrième génération, alors qu'ils étaient arrivés en Islande. Beaucoup de tribus nordiques s'étaient établies dans ces zones là. Le nouvel amant de sa mère ne voulait pas quitter sa nouvelle colonie. Lukas et elle étaient déjà entrés en Europe lorsque la mère de Lukas s'aperçut que seize ans après la naissance de son premier fils, elle en attendait un deuxième.

Malgré son nouvel état, la mère et le fils reprirent leur expédition et ne s'arrêtèrent au Danemark que lorsque la nouvelle condition de la mère de Lukas était trop contraignante pour le voyage.

Lukas, qui n'avait jamais sourcillé à l'idée de voyager dans l'Inconnu, Lukas qui se jetait à corps perdu dans les batailles, Lukas ...Lukas était vraiment effrayé ce soir là.

Une voix haut-perchée vint le tirer de ses sombres pensées.

Un autre homme blond se pencha vers lui et lui tendit son outre de cuir.

-Tiens ! Bois ça va te détendre !

-Animal ! Lukas répliqua à son « ami » Danois, me croies tu d'humeur à m'enivrer alors que ma mère donne naissance à mon petit frère ?

Mathias rit en regardant Lukas arracher sa gourde des mains et en avaler le contenu à grandes gorgées.

-Je suis persuadé que tout se passera bien Luke, après tout ta mère t'a bien donné naissance...

-Ma mère était encore jeune à cette époque là ! Lui répondit Lukas, cinglant, en lui rendant sa gourde.

Les deux jeunes hommes observèrent un temps de silence, ce qui était plutôt inhabituel chez Mathias.

Mathias Kolher était le fils d'un chef d'une tribu danoise que Lukas avait rencontré en croisant le fer avec lui .

Même si Mathias avait remporté le duel, le Danois avait été tellement impressionné par le plus jeune des deux qu'il l'avait trainé d'autorité dans sa tribu, lui offrant soins et hospitalité. Lukas et sa mère s'étaient peu à peu taillé leur place dans cette nouvelle société, bien qu'ils restaient tout deux des étrangers.

-C'est étrange.. L'enfant que ma mère porte a été conçu là bas, de l'autre côté, (Mathias savait de quel côté son ami parlait) et pourtant il va voir le jour ici.. C'est inhabituel. Il est à la fois fait de cette terre par ma mère, et de la terre de là bas par son père.

Mathias se rapprocha.

-Et le destin m'a placé mit sur son chemin ! Tu vois, les dieux lui ont réservé une destinée unique !

Avant que Lukas ne réponde quoi que se soit, on souleva un pan de peau de la tente.

Le teint livide du nouvel interlocuteur de Lukas l'alerta sur l'état de la mère et du bébé.

La jeune fille parla, dissimulant ses mains rougies par le sang.

-Nous n'avons rien pu faire pour ta mère Lukas.

Lukas la bouscula et se précipita dans la tente. Mathias rattrapa la jeune femme qui avait été près de chuter.

-Et le bébé ? La pressa t-il.

-Il vit. Sa mère a tout juste eu le temps de lui dire son nom. Emil, qu'elle a soufflé.

/

 **Note de Nanashi.**

C'est avec fierté que je vous propose cette nouvelle fic, d'environ 16 chapitres, épilogue compris ! Cette histoire a germé dans mon esprit de manière très fertile depuis avril. En fait j'avais déjà quelques éléments en tête, comme le fait d'avoir un Emil pratiquant la glima (sport martial islandais qui n'a pas à rougir devant les sports de combats traditionnels, si toutefois un sport peut rougir), ou cette sorte de relation/duo d'un natif du Tigre et d'un natif du Chien.

Concernant le monde dans lequel cette histoire se déroule, j'ai pris de grandes libertés et j'ai décidé de garder les noms des provinces/royaumes autour de la Chine tels que nous les connaissons aujourd'hui. Car c'est plus simple déjà pour se situer par rapport à la géographie et par rapport à tel ou tel personnage. Après c'est vrai que si quelqu'un de très versé dans l'histoire de la Chine lisait mon histoire, il serait horrifié. Je ne situe pas non plus d'époque précise ni concernant l'Europe, ni concernant l'Asie, afin de ne pas m'enfermer dans un strict carcan temporel. Disons que nous nous situons pendant une époque très féodale (et viking) pour les deux;).

Maintenant je souhaiterais glisser un petit mot à propos de **Révolte** et de **La Légende**. J'ai eu pas mal (beaucoup même) de problèmes personnels (et j'en ai encore) depuis le mois de  mai. Je n'avais vraiment pas le cœur à ré-écrire des passages entiers de fic sur lesquelles j'avais déjà passé un petit bout de temps, j'espère que vous comprendrez pourquoi je mets autant de temps à écrire. Pourquoi re-écrire ? Tout simplement parcequ'entre mes déménagements j'ai perdu la clé USB qui contenait toutes mes fics. Seul un morceau de la Légende et Chien et Tigre subsistent sur mon ordi.

Bref je pense en avoir dit assez . J'espère que vous allez aimer cette fic, cette fic va être un exercice inédit car ça va être la première fois que je vais écrire sur certains pairings:)


	2. Chapter 2: le courage de la goutte d'eau

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur.

Conte d'un Chien et d'un Tigre

Chapitre 1

Le courage de la goutte d'eau, c'est qu'elle ose tomber dans le désert.

 **Seize ans plus tard, Empire de Chine, à l'extérieur de la Cité Interdite.**

-J'ai réservé notre dernière pièce pour vous Seigneur Honda.

La voix du Marchand tira Kiku de son ennui. Le Japonais était pourtant alerte. Après tout il était dans une pièce, seul avec ses deux compères Li Xiao et Kassem. Il aurait été suicidaire de vouloir s'attaquer à trois membres très distingués de la Cour de l'Empereur Wang Yao, d'autant plus que LI Xiao et Kassem étaient de puissants guerriers, mais Kiku envisageait toutes les possibilités.

Sa place de lettré et son statut privilégié faisaient des jaloux et bien des intrigants avaient attenté plusieurs fois à sa vie.

Kiku était un lettré mais aussi un Intendant officieux de l'Empereur. On savait dans la Cité Interdite, que c'était Kiku qui sélectionnait toutes les personnes, les animaux ou les choses qui feraient partie de l'entourage très proche de l'Empereur. Il achetait indifféremment animaux, œuvres d'art, œuvres de l'esprit ou humains. Des pointes et des piques s'étaient dressés contre cet étranger qui, criait-on, manipulait l'Empereur et le troublait dans son devoir d'accomplissement du Mandat du Ciel. Un bain de sang avait suivi et la Cité Interdite avait croulé sous des suicides massifs orchestrés en son sein. Depuis, on ne s'en prenait plus directement au Japonais.

Kiku était ici, accompagné de ses deux plus fidèles alliés et plus fidèles serviteurs de l'Empereur de Chine, dans une maison protégée en compagnie d'un des rares Marchands avec qui Kiku acceptait de faire des affaires. Les pièces qu'on soumettait à son œil acéré étaient certes de grande qualité mais Kiku s'ennuyait et souhaitait mettre un terme à cette entrevue.

Il opina du chef. Il crut que le Marchand dansait sur place. Ce dernier ordonna à deux de ses serviteurs les plus costauds de ramener le Barbare.

A ces mots Kiku tiqua. Un bref coup d'oeil à ses compères lui apprit qu'eux mêmes se méfiaient et que discrètement ils avaient mis sur leur main sur les manches de leur épée.

-J'ai un Barbare qui conviendrait parfaitement au Gynécée de notre Empereur. C'est une acquisition extrêmement rare que j'ai pu faire avec les Mongols. Personne sur la Terre du Milieu n'a posé un œil sur lui. Il fera un eunuque parfait pour Sa Grâce.

Les deux Chinois revinrent trainant derrière eux une silhouette encapuchonnée. La silhouette ne sembla pas se débattre mais aucun des trois membres de la Cour ne baissa sa garde pour autant.

Lorsque le Barbare fut placé au centre de la pièce et qu'on lui lâcha les bras, le Marchand claqua des doigts et la capuche fut rabattue.

Kiku, Kassem et Li Xiao avaient été pris de court. Aucun d'eux ne s'attendait à cette vision.

Le jeune homme, était différent...

Il ne ressemblait en rien aux rares Occidentaux qu'ils avaient pu apercevoir à la Cour. Ces Occidentaux là étaient souvent des émissaires des contrées de l'Ouest envoyés à Yao pour gager la paix. Et ce Barbare ne correspondait à aucune description qu'ils avaient pu lire sur d'autres types d'Occidentaux. Sa peau était pâle, mais pas de la même pâleur de craie que celle des femmes qui fuyaient le soleil. Ses traits et ses yeux étaient plus arrondis que ceux des Hans. Ses cheveux avaient la couleur de la cendre et ses yeux, ces yeux qui détaillaient Kiku, Kassem et Li Xiao avec attention, étaient d'une douce couleur violet.

-Les Mongols m'ont assuré que la marchandise était pure. Aucun d'eux n'a du reste levé la main sur ce Barbare. Pendant le trajet j'ai personnellement veillé à ce que rien ne vienne n'en gâcher sa qualité. Nous l'avons aussi soumis à un régime très strict afin qu'il serve au mieux Sa Majesté.

Kiku hocha la tête de nouveau. En effet, cet exotique jeune homme pouvait plaire à Yao. Dans l'intimité, son Empereur lui avait révélé son goût pour les choses adorables. Kiku pouvait en faire un cadeau personnel pour Yao.

« Tenez le, je veux vérifier qu'il n'est pas armé. » Kiku avait ordonné au Marchand.

D'un nouveau claquement de doigt, il fit signe aux servants de tenir fermement le Barbare.

Au moment où les deux hommes s'approchaient du jeune occidental, quelque chose se mit à briller dans ses yeux. Li Xiao ne capta l'éclat que trop tard. D'un geste souple, le Barbare avait envoyé le premier servant, pourtant bien plus grand et épais que lui, au tapis tandis qu'il se jetait sur le second.

Le Marchand glapit. Kassem et Li Xiao sortirent du même coup leur épée. Le Barbare, plaça ses mains sur une partie de la taille de son opposant et le second serviteur s'échoua au sol.

Kassem tenta d'attaquer sur son côté mais le Barbare l'évita et le déséquilibra à son tour. Li Xiao profita de la l'ouverte générée par cette action et frappa le Barbare à un endroit précis au niveau de la poitrine. Le corps du jeune homme se détendit d'un coup et il s'effondra au sol, inconscient.

Le Marchand se releva. Effrayé.

Kiku attendit reprit aussitôt les choses en main.

-Marchand Wu. Au nom de sa Majesté, je vous arrête pour tentative d'agression sur l'Intendant Honda Kiku, le Grand Général Hu Li Xiao et sur sa Seigneurie le Capitaine de la Garde Personnelle de l'Empereur, Kassem de Thaïlande.

Le Marchand blêmit.

-Seigneur Honda, je ne pensais pas qu'il réagirait ainsi ! Ce n'est qu'une bête sauvage ! Je le ferais occire mais j'en appelle à votre clémence !

Kiku leva la main, intimant le silence.

-En raison de nos bons échanges commerciaux passés, je ne vous condamne pas à la potence mais je confisque toute votre marchandise ici et dans toutes vos autres affiliations.

Kassem appela ses gardes qui virent aussitôt dans la pièce. Le Thaïlandais désigna la forme du Marchand qui implorait encore la tolérance du lettré.

-Je vous exile et vous assigne à votre résidence dans votre province du Henan.

Les Gardes Impériaux liaient les poignets des prisonniers. L'un d'eux s'approcha du Barbare mais Li Xiao l'arrêta.

-On s'occupe de lui. Disposez.

Intrigué, le garde s'inclina et fut le dernier à sortir.

Li Xiao prit un lien de cuir et retourna sur le corps du Barbare. Il l'entrava sous l'oeil amusé de Kiku et interrogateur de Kassem.

Puis le Général s'inclina respectueusement devant Kiku.

-Grand Intendant Kiku je vous demande de me laisser le Barbare si vous n'avez pas le dessein de l'offrir à notre Empereur, auquel cas je m'inclinerais devant votre décision.

Kiku lui répondit sur le même ton formel.

-Ce Barbare était destiné à rejoindre les rangs des Enuques du Gynécée mais au vu de ses capacités martiales, il représente un danger pour sa Majesté.

-Maître Honda, je désire le garder à mes côtés. Avec moi il sera sous bonne garde et maîtrisé. Ses aptitudes sont intéressantes et dignes d'être étudiées. A travers ce Barbare nous pouvons même extraire de nouvelles connaissances qui surprendraient nos ennemis. C'est dans l'intérêt de notre Empire que j'en demande sa tutelle.

Kiku considéra la requête du Général pendant quelques minutes. Peu de gens en Chine pouvait se clamer de connaître les véritables affiliations du Cantonnais. Même le jeune Général l'ignorait. Li Xiao était un secret qui liait Yao et Kiku depuis des années. Depuis sa Cité Interdite, le feu père de Yao avait suivi discrètement la vie de son second fils, et ainsi le fit Yao lorsqu'il accéda au trône.

A son arrivée à la Cour, quelques années plus tôt, Kiku avait personnellement éduqué le jeune guerrier. Jamais Li Xiao n'avait émis le souhait de posséder quelque chose. Il demeurait sérieux, appliqué bien qu'il avait un esprit de compétition puissant. Li Xiao ne cessait de repousser ses limites et il avait permis à l'Empire de remporter plusieurs victoires décisives.

Et puis, Li Xiao était son ami.

Le Japonais n'avait eu aucune réelle envie d'abattre le jeune Barbare. Le Marchand avait assuré que personne en Terre du Milieu ne connaissait son existence. Lui, renvoyé et surveillé dans sa province d'origine, absolument personne sauf Kiku, Li Xiao et toutes les personnes qu'ils accepteraient de mettre dans la confidence, sauront à propos du Barbare.

-Il est à toi Li Xiao-kun. Veille sur lui.

Le jeune Cantonnais s'inclina devant le lettré.

-Je savais que tu dirais oui Kiku. Toi aussi tu avais repéré son potentiel.

Le Japonais se fendit d'un sourire énigmatique.

Un soupir de soulagement enfla dans la pièce et les deux jeunes hommes regardèrent Kassem qui avait posé sa main sur son cœur.

-Ne me faites plus ça ! Toute cette tension ! Je suis soulagé qu'il vive !

Les trois jeunes complices regardèrent le forme de l'étranger étalée sur le sol.

-Il faudra le dissimuler à la vue des autres chinois jusqu'à ce qu'on arrive dans tes appartements Li Xiao. Dit sombrement Kassem.

-Nous pouvons lui cacher la chevelure et le reste du corps grâce à sa cape mais son visage est bien trop différent des Chinois. Certains risquent de penser qu'il est un démon. Cette couleur blanche. On l'associerait à la mort.

Ils entravèrent les pieds du prisonnier lorsque Kassem s'arrêta et s'exclama.

-Le masque de Chien !

Il se dirigea vers les coffres de bois laqué que le Marchand avait apportés avec lui. Entre soies et teintures, il trouva un masque de bois, finement ouvragé qui représentait un chien. Avec appréhension il le posa sur le visage de l'étranger.

L'objet couvrit parfaitement sa face. On aurait pu dire qu'il avait été réalisé pour lui. Li Xiao laça lui même les attaches derrière le masque.

-Il faudra veiller à ce qu'il ne parle pas jusqu'à ce qu'il connaisse suffisament le chinois.

Li Xiao hocha de nouveau la tête et avec l'aide de Kassem il souleva et porta le Barbare. Qui était plutôt léger.

-As tu réfléchi à un nom potentiel Li Xiao ? Lui demanda Kassem.

-Gou. La Chine le découvrira sous le nom de Gou.

* * *

 _Pour Lukas, les premiers mois de la vie de son frère avaient été les plus difficiles. Sans mère, il avait eu peur que la mort n'emporte Emil._

 _Heureusement pour lui les Danoises avaient accompli un travail formidable et le jeune Emil s'était accroché à la vie. Cette résistance étonnante de la part du frêle nouveau-né rendit Lukas fier de son frère. Emil avait remporté sa première bataille avant même de savoir marcher._

 _Lorsque le jeune garçon fut suffisamment âgé et robuste, le Norvégien et le Danois lui avaient appris les rudiments d'une vie toujours en mouvement. Ils lui avaient enseigné la nage, la pêche et le port d'une petite arme. Mathias attendit le sixième été du jeune garçon pour lui enseigner la lutte. Emil se révéla doué et réceptif à l'apprentissage de la glima._

 _Ce fut les contes qu'Emil aimait le plus dans son éducation. Lukas aussi prenait plaisir à transmettre à son jeune frère les mythes, les contes et les traditions du vieux Nord. C'était un moment qui n'appartenait qu'aux deux frères. Même Mathias les laissait en paix._

 _Emil passa de belles années dans la tribu des Danois. Mathias étant le fils du chef, son frère et lui bénéficiaient de certains privilèges. Les années passaient et bien des questions se soulevaient quant à la présence de Lukas et d'Emil dans la tribu. Un jour Mathias revint, sombre._

 _Quelques mots furent échangés avec Lukas et aussitôt le Norvégien rassembla ses maigres affaires, des couvertures de peau, ses armes et ordonna à Emil de se préparer._

 _Les deux adultes volèrent deux puissantes montures dans la nuit. Le Danois, le Norvégien et l'Islandais s'en allèrent pour toujours._

* * *

Note de Nanashi:

Le rythme de parution de Chien et Tigre va rester relativement court, comparé à celui des autres. Je vais tenter de publier au moins les quatre premiers chapitres avant mon déménagement en Belgique. Là bas j'ignore si j'aurais internet immédiatement alors je vous soigne mes lecteurs honhonhon~ .


	3. Chapter 3 : Un petit Cheval

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas les droits sur Hetalia.

 **Conte d'un Chien et d'un Tigre**

 **Chapitre 2 :**

 **Un Petit Cheval Traverse une Rivière.**

 **Cité Interdire, le lendemain.**

La matinée était avancée quand Emil se réveilla. Désorienté une fois de plus et nu, il détailla sa situation. Les événements de la veille lui avaient appris qu'il fallait qu'il ne fasse plus d'action désepérée ou hâtive, s'il voulait survivre. On l'avait placé sur une paillaisse basse, faite de bois. Ses draps étaient d'une douceur et d'un ouvrage qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu ailleurs, même parmi les trésors que transportait son ancien géôlier. En voulant ramener ses bras vers lui il s'aperçut enfin des fines chaînes qui le retenaient encore contre le mur. Elles étaient longues, lui permettant un certain confort dans le lit, mais ne lui permettaient pas d'atteindre le bout de la pièce.

Il était fait prisonnier, encore une fois. Emil soupçonnait qu'on l'avait vendu mais cette pensée ne lui apporta aucun réconfort.

Depuis l'attaque en Russie, sa vie n'avait été faite que de malheurs. Il savait, au plus profond de son être, qu'il ne verrait plus jamais ses proches.

Lukas, Mathias, Berwald, Tino.

Il était seul ici, dans ce pays inconnu dont il ne savait rien.

Emil avait toujours été un jeune homme intelligent. Lorsqu'il avait compris qu'il n'aurait aucun moyen pour lui de fuir ou de se battre, il avait alors pris la décision d'en apprendre le plus possible sur cet endroit. Quelle nourriture manger, la signification de cette langue qui sonnait barbare à ses oreilles, les routes à emprunter et comment s'habiller pour se fondre dans la masse. Il devait apprendre le plus possible sur l'ennemi afin de mieux le contrer.

Pourtant ses espoirs s'étaient effondrés. Le pays était bien trop vaste et chaque région était bien différente les unes des autres. Jamais on ne l'avait lâché ou quitté des yeux. Et lorsqu'il pensait avoir compris la langue, ses tourmenteurs en parlaient une autre complètement étrangère et l'esprit d'Emil ne cessait de s'embrouiller.

Les gens de l'Ouest ne ressemblaient en rien aux gens de l'Est, les accents du Sud se mêlaient à ceux du Nord et chaque province était un nouveau pays.

Emil avait alors tenté le tout pour le tout hier mais ces hommes l'avaient vaincu. Qu'aurait dit Lukas en le voyant ?

Sentant qu'il avait l'opportunité de mourir avec les honneurs au combat, il avait engagé une bataille desesperée contre les Zhong Guo Ren. Et il avait perdu. Et avait été laissé en vie.

Pourquoi ?

Un léger bruit l'alerta et il regarda une jeune femme asiatique entrer dans la pièce. Emil remonta encore plus le drap sur lui. La jeune femme portait un plateau de bois, contenant des mets. Elle posa le plateau sur une console près de son lit et s'approcha doucement. Elle serra son poing. Emil se tendit. Puis elle amena son poing dans son autre main avant de s'incliner.

Voulait-elle se battre contre lui ? En Norvège ou au Danemark, hommes et femmes se battaient même si cela ne semblait pas être le cas dans ce pays où chaque homme et chaque femme avaient un rôle précis. _A ce qui lui paressait_.

La jeune fille capta son changement d'attitude et aussitôt elle réitéra son geste. Emil voulut s'approcher d'avantage d'elle mais ses chaines le ramenèrent contre le mur.

-Ni hao.

Elle refit le même geste encore une fois.

Emil avait déjà capté cette formule lorsque les Chinois se parlaient entre eux. Il comprit qu'elle le saluait.

Méfiant il la regarda.

-Wo, Wo jiao Mei Mei.

Emil ne comprit pas ce qu'elle disait. Cette fois ci elle se pointa du doigt.

-Wo.

Puis elle le désigna.

-Ni.

Elle recommança.

-Wo, Wo jiao Mei Mei. Ni jiao Gou.

Emil comprit. Mais il fut trop las pour la corriger. Il ne s'appellait pas Ni.

Wo désigna le plateau de bois.

-Chi !

Puis elle l'approcha prudement d'Emil qui en saisit les bords. Il en inspecta le contenu. Sur le coté on avait disposé les deux instruments pour manger dont il avait appris à se servir. On lui proposait des légumes et du poisson. Emil renifla la nourriture. Les manières de cuisiner les plats étaient très différentes par rapport à chez lui et même encore on lui servait quelque chose de qui était différent de ce à quoi on l'avait nourri pendant plusieurs mois.

Emil désigna sa main. Mei Mei comprit qu'il voulait qu'elle lui présente sa paume.

Emil mit ses mains dans le plat et mélangea les légumes. Il prit une bonne poignée qu'il mit dans la main de Mei Mei.

La jeune femme fut très gênée. C'était inhabituel . Sous le regard du Barbare, elle avala la nourriture dans sa main. Emil lui quémanda de l'ouvrir encore et elle se retrouva avec un morceau de poisson.

Toujours sous le regard de l'européen, elle se résolut à manger le poisson.

Emil ne toucha pas à son plateau. Il attendit que « Wo » sortit de la pièce. Visiblement la nourriture n'était pas empoisonnée, sinon Wo aurait eu l'ombre d'un doute quant à sa dégustation. L'estomac d'Emil grognait. Il avait très faim. Il mangea la nourriture. Depuis qu'il était arrivé dans ces terres lointaines, ses papilles s'étaient habituées à ces saveurs nouvelles. Il avait eu bien du mal au début mais poussés à l'extrême, ses instincts de survie le faisaient se contenter de peu.

Une fois que le plateau fut fini, Emil contempla sa « chambre ». La pièce était de taille très modeste. Elle contenait un petit lit sur lequel on l'avait attaché, deux petites tables, une sorte de pot dont il se doutait bien de l'utilité.

Emil ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine. Il lui fallait récolter encore plus d'informations afin de pouvoir s'évader efficacement. Un viking combattait jusqu'au bout. Il gagnerait sa place au Valhalla.

* * *

ll ne revit « Wo » que quelques heures après son premier repas. Elle lui apporta un nouveau plateau ainsi qu'un nouveau pot propre pour ses besoins...naturels.

A côté de lui, elle lui avait également placé un broc d'eau parfumée. Les senteurs chatouillaient les narines d'Emil. Aucune de ces odeurs semblaient similaires à celles dont on avait empesté le jeune viking avant de le présenter à ces trois mystérieux Chinois. Après s'être soulagé, il se nettoya avec l'eau du broc. Il profita de la température clémente pour se sécher et puis retourna dans son lit. Emil attendit encore un peu avant de manger son second repas.

Il se demandait vraiment où il était. Il n'avait revu aucun des hommes contre qui il s'était battu. Seule cette fille était venue le voir. Le prenait-elle pour un animal de compagnie qu'on nourrissait ?

Seul le temps lui apportera de nouveaux éclairages et Emil se décida à attendre.

Le lendemain la jeune fille revient avec un troisième plateau. Cette fois ci elle le regarda manger et resta un peu avec lui. Elle lui parlait lentement et Emil tenta de comprendre ce qu'elle disait. Elle revient le soir, lui apportant un nouveau broc d'eau parfumée et changea son pot.

Le lendemain, une nouvelle femme entra dans la pièce, aux côté de Wo.

Wo était entrée dans la pièce en murmurant plusieurs fois « Gou ». Emil avait déduit que ce mot le désignait.

Wo pointa du doigt, la jeune fille à ses côtés.

« Ta jiao Kim. Ta, ta jiao Kim »

La jeune fille Kim, le salua comme « Wo »( Emil commençait à douter que son nom soit Wo). Emil observa longuement cette nouvelle personne. Elle était vêtue du même accoutrement que Mei Mei bien que sa tenue fût verte. Elle avait de longs cheveux noirs ainsi qu'une peau plus mate que celle de Mei Mei. Emil se douta que « Kim » ne venait pas de la même province-royaume que Mei Mei.

Kim posa son plateau à coté d'Emil. Emil inconsciement chercha Mei Mei du regard, puis se détendit à l'approche de Kim. La jeune femme portait des draps qu'elle posa à côté de lui. Toutes les deux firent appel à de grands gestes et lui parlaient très lentement. Emil comprit qu'elles faisaient référence à son lit. Finalement les deux jeunes femmes sortirent de la pièce.

Emil attendit quelques secondes et roula en boule les draps de soie afin de saisir les nouvelles couvertures. Il se demanda quand ses géôliers accepteront de lui donner des vêtements.

Quelques jours plus tard, Mei Mei et Kim étaient venues lui apporter son dîner. Avec elles, il y avait un tas de tissu marron informe, une longue cape, et un étrange masque de bois. Cette nuit là, la vigilance d'Emil se réveilla d'un coup. Il sentait qu'il y aurait du changement. Les deux jeunes femmes le regardèrent manger puis losqu'il eut fini son repas, elles sortirent.

Emil resta alerte pendant de longues minutes. Enfin il entendit le doux frottement familier de la paroi coulissante de sa chambre et un homme apparut.

Emil, oubliant sa nudité, eu comme un choc. Le jeune homme devant lui avait les cheveux bruns en pointe, et le regardait de ses yeux verts avec un œil malicieux.

Il était celui qu'Emil avait mis à terre. Emil remarqua les armes qui pendaient à sa taille, ainsi que la cuirrasse. Etait-il un seigneur puissant ?

L'homme se pointa du doigt.

-Ka-ssem. Wo jiao Kassem. Ka-ssem.

Emil répéta pour lui montrer qu'il avait compris.

-Kassem.

Le guerrier lui amena une sorte de chemise fine marron. Kassem détâcha l'un de ses poignets de la chaine. Il indiqua à l'Islandais la manche de la chemise. Emil savait que même si l'un de ses poignets était libre il n'était pas question de tenter quelque chose encore. Il fallait endormir leur méfiance avant. La vue sur la lame de Kassem le découragea à se rebeller ou opposer quelque signe de résistance. Il aurait pu bondir sur le lit et à l'aide des chaines, étrangler jusqu'à l'inconscience le guerrier mais ses instincts lui hurlaient de rester calme.

Lorsque son bras coula dans la manche marron, Kassem repositionna la chaine sur son poignet. Il libéra le second poignet et Emil enfila la deuxième manche. De nouveau Kassem, tout en mouvements lents, lui ferma la chemise, qui était compliquée à mettre. Le guerrier descendit légèrement le drap du bas d'Emil. Kassem chercha le regard d'Emil avant de descendre le drap plus bas.

Il y lut une approbation résignée. « Dépêche toi de le faire » que son regard semblait lui dire.

D'un coup Kassem retira le draps et aussitôt il laissa Emil s'habiller. Pour le reste de l'uniforme Emil se débrouilla seul. Le pantalon était légèrement gonflé sous les genoux ce qu'il lui donnait un drôle d'air à son goût. Des longues bandes de tissus allaient des genoux aux pieds. Kassem finit par lui donner une paire de chaussures noire. De longs lanières en cuir étaient à nouer jusqu'aux mollets, ce que Kassem fit.

Emil crut qu'il était complètement prêt mais Kassem lui désigna la cape. Le guerrier passa derrière lui, ignorant la tension qui était montée dans les épaules du Barbare. Il détacha les chaines du mur. Il dit quelque chose au Barbare. Emil sentit la menace suintait à travers la barrière de la langue.

Kassem lui passa la cape sur les épaules. Il lui montra ensuite le masque. A ce moment là Emil frissonna. Il n'aimait pas le fait de se retrouver avec quelque chose au visage.

Kassem remarqua le changement d'attitude chez le plus jeune. C'était mauvais. D'après Mei Mei et Kim, Gou avait fait d'énormes progrès depuis qu'il était ici. Il ne fallait pas brîser le lien entre lui et eux alors qu'il venait à peine de naître.

Kassem appela Mei Mei qui entra aussitôt dans la pièce. A sa vue, Emil s'arrêta de trembler. Elle s'approcha doucement et lui dit qu'il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un reconnaisse son physique, que ce n'était pas pour le punir.

Kassem savait qu'Emil ne comprendrait rien, mais le ton y était _doux_. Mei Mei capta l'attention du scandinave. Puis elle fit quelque chose qui rassura le nordique. Mei Mei se saisit du masque qu'elle plaça sur sa propre tête.

Le masque ne lui allait absolument pas et Emil semblait penser la même chose car ses épaules tremblaient sous l'effort qu'il faisait pour ne pas rire.

Kassem eut un sourire pour la jeune Tawainaise qui inclina légèrement le menton devant le regard du guerrier.

Elle détacha le masque et le tendit à Kassem. Ce dernier le mit et Emil rit, sans penser aux conséquences d'un potentiel affront. Kassem fut soulagé de voir la tension tomber. Il montra le masque à Emil se laissa le mettre sans broncher.

Enfin Kassem remonta la capuche. Le guerrier tira légèrement sur les chaines d'Emil et ce dernier comprit qu'il devait avancer avec eux. Ces habits, ce masque, personne ne devait voir son apparance. Avec lassitude Emil se rappela des premières semaines après son achat par le Marchand Chinois. La solitude menaça de revenir mais Emil la chassa aussitôt, preferant prendre le maxium de renseignements sur les lieux.

On le fit sortir de sa pièce et ils retrouvèrent Kim dans une sorte de grand salon. Emil frissona, dans le nord, on était pas habitué à ce faste cette richesse et cette opulence d'objets rares et travaillés. Le groupe sortit de ce qu'il semblait être un immense appartement et on l'emmena dans un dédale de couloir. Emil n'aimait pas cette ambiance. Il avait l'impression que les murs avaient des yeux et des oreilles.

Le parcours était compliqué mais il essayer de retenir chaque recoin, chaque pan de mur franchi, chaque porte. Au bout d'un certain temps, ils descendirent un escalier rouge et la stupeur frappa Emil.

La salle souterraine était grande et presque vide. Des torches illuminaient les murs gris à l'allure inégale, et jetaient des ombres mouvantes sur le sol de pierre. Un étrange motif interpella Emil. C'était un rond noir et blanc contenant un point noir et un point blanc. Le mobilier était sommaire. Il y avait une cuve d'eau, posée sur une table de bois. Ainsi que des présentoirs avec des armes différentes. Emil s'aperçut que quelqu'un les attendait au centre de la pièce. Kassem fit venir Emil jusqu'à la table et retira la cape et le masque. Emil était tendu, il avait une vague idée de ce qui allait se passer.

Les Chinois parlèrent. Puis celui du centre de la pièce appela plusieurs fois « Gou ».

Kassem retira les chaines des poignets d'Emil et lui tapota le dos pour l'inciter à avancer. Emil distingua mieux les traits du Chinois qui l'attendait dans le cercle.

Un frisson le fit presque s'arrêter. C'était le Chinois qui l'avait neutralisé.

Un rapide regard en arrière indiqua à Emil qu'il était seul dans le cercle. Kassem, Wo et Kim étaient à l'extérieur, près de la table et avaient les yeux rivés sur lui .

Emil allait combattre cela ne faisait aucun doute. Voilà pourquoi on l'avait maintenu en vie. Bien, dans ce cas...

Emil suivit son adversaire des yeux avec précaution. Visiblement il était plus jeune que Kassem, légèrement plus grand qu'Emil. Ses yeux étaient mordorés et ses cheveux, à l'instar de ceux de Kassem, étaient bien différent des chevelures des autres Chinois.

Emil attendit que le premier coup parte de son adversaire. Au bout d'un moment où les deux adversaires s'étaient détaillés mutuellement du regard, Li Xiao fondit sur sa proie. Emil l'évita facilement, repèrant déjà les prises potentielles qu'il pouvait faire sur la tunique de son adversaire. Le jeune homme voulut lui assèner un coup de pied mais de son coude Emil para l'attaque. D'un geste souple Emil se défit de la prise de son adversaire et s'éloigna un peu. Même s'il était en dehors de sa zone de portée il était trop dangereux de rester collé au Chinois. Li Xiao ne lui laissa aucune minute de répit et tenta de pousser Emil dans ses derniers retranchements. Il multiplia les coups de pieds latéraux. Emil contra chaque attaque sans jamais répliquer. Li Xiao se fendit d'un petit sourire. Le Barbare n'était pas idiot et avait perçé sa stratégie. Emil avait deviné que Li Xiao ne faisait que le tester, qu'il voulait l'analyser sous toutes les coutures. Il voulait savoir où étaient ses limites. Comme si que l'Islandais allait lui dire...

Li Xiao se rapprocha, Avec ses doigts il visait des points précis de l'anatomie d'Emil. Ce dernier eut plus de difficulté à les éviter mais eut le résultat escompté. Les mains de Li Xiao atteignaient seulement l'air. Li Xiao s'agaça. Il était aussi insaisissable que de la vapeur d'eau ! Lorsque Li Xiao fut suffisament près, Emil l'enlaça et saisit la taille de son adversaire. Avec ses pieds il tenta de le déséquillibrer. Li Xiao fut pris par suprise par cette soudaine audace venant de son adversaire. Le Barbare lui entravait également les bras limitant ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait s'aider que de ses jambes pour se défaire de cette prise. Le Barbare était malheureusement trop fort et devenait plus aggressif. De froideur, il devenait bouillonant. Emil ressera sa prise et en une fraction de seconde le dos de Li Xiao rencontra durement le sol.

Les deux adversaires se toisièrent du regard, chacun ne voulant céder la moindre concession à l'autre. Emil leva un bras pour asseoir sa domination sur Li Xiao lorsque celui-ci le repoussa et parvint à s'échapper de sa prise d'acier.

Aussitôt les deux adversaires adoptèrent une posture de garde, tournant lentement l'un vers l'autre sans jamais se lâcher des yeux.

Li Xiao décida alors qu'il en avait vu. Lentement il abandonna sa posture de garde et salua l'Islandais. Emil comprit que le combat était fini mais resta méfiant. Avec cette démonstration, les Chinois savaient à quoi s'attendre. Après tout, Emil n'avait perdu à la glima que face à Berwald et Mathias.

Le Chinois lui indiqua la table et ensemble ils s'y rendirent. Li Xiao indiqua à Emil le récipient qui contenait de l'eau. Il en but le premier puis à force de geste indiqua à Emil que c'était à son tour de boire.

Emil détailla le Chinois quelques secondes avant de boire à son tour. On lui fit remettre sa cape et son masque puis on le ramena dans sa le trajet Emil se demandait bien quel serait son destin ? Voulait-on le faire combattre ?

Ils étaient tous dans sa chambre. On lui retira cape et masque. Kassem fit sortir les deux jeunes femmes et indiqua à Emil qu'il fallait qu'il retire ses vêtements pour dormir. Son adversaire lui libéra ses poignets et l'aida à se défaire de sa chemise. Kassem remettait les chaines sur le mur. Tout au long de l'opération, les deux Chinois n'avaient cessé de l'appeler Gou. Emil ne voulait pas d'un second prénom. Lorsque les deux Chinois s'apprêtaient à quitter sa chambre, il les arrêta sur le seuil de la porte.

« **Bu shi Gou, shi Emil** ».

Si Li Xiao parvint à contenir sa surprise à temps, ce ne fut pas le cas de Kassem.

 **Quelque part dans le Palais Impérial.**

Le Maître du Monde, le Fils du Ciel, l'Empereur de la Terre du Milieu, Yao de la dynastie des Wang, prenait son thé en admirant le clair de lune sur une minuscule terrasse. Seul une ombre lui tenait compagnie, contrairement à son père, Yao avait toujours tenu à vivre seul dans ses appartements privés. Son refus de vivre au milieu d'eunuques, de gouvernantes, de serviteurs avait mis en émois la Cour. Au bout de plusieurs mois de supplications et d'un bras de fer avec les fonctionnaires, Yao avait remporté la bataille. Seuls le capitaine Kassem (dont la nomination avait également secoué la Cour) et des gardes triés sur le volet, ainsi que quelques rares privilégies avaient le droit à accéder à cette partie du Palais. Pour Yao c'était surtout pour des raisons de surêté. Moins il y avait d'âme à ses côtés, moins il y avait de potentiels intrigants et espions.

Après avoir fini sa tasse, Yao brîsa la quiétude de l'endroit.

-Nous avions remarqué que le comportement du Général Hu Li Xiao avait été étrange lors de la Salutation du matin.

-Une affaire récente a accaparé toute son attention mais le Général ne se laisse à aucune rêverie et continue de suivre les différentes affaires de l'Empire avec un œil acéré.

Voyant que son Empereur avait fini son thé et s'était levé, l'ombre retira le plateau de bambou et suivit l'Empereur à l'intérerieur de ses appartements. Après avoir disposé le plateau sur un meuble de bois précieux, il vérifia que personne n'écoutait ou ne pouvait entendre le reste de la discussion.

-Ah, je me disais qu'il me cachait quelque chose, aru ! Quand verrais-je enfin son exotique nouveau compagnon !

-Li Xiao s'assure qu'il ne présente aucun danger pour votre Grâce. D'après Kassem, le Barbare mord encore.

L'Empereur retira ses lourds vêtements, aussitôt aidé par son serviteur. Les tenues d'apparat, les bijoux, les broches et les coiffures compliqués le faisaient souffrir mais il n'avait pu changé encore la mode de la Cour. Il y avait des choses qui mettaient du temps à changer.

Lorsque le bras blanc de son serviteur l'effleura pour lui retirer le dernier vêtement de soie, Yao lui saisit et fit volte face. Son regard s'adoucit et il posa sa main sur l'épaule de son allié.

-Lorsqu'on est entre nous et ainsi, il n'y a plus d'empereur et de serviteur.

-Oui, votre Majesté. Lui répondit son serviteur en inclinant la tête.

-Tu mépuises.

Les deux hommes rentrèrent dans la chambre de l'Empereur.

* * *

 _Dix ans auparavant, Danemark, non loin de la Suède._

 _Les premiers mois de leur cavale avaient été durs pour Emil. L'hiver était son lien avec ses frères s'était ressérés encore. Mathias le prenait toujours pour chasser, tandis que Lukas s'occupait seul d'ériger des camps provisoires. Lukas continuait toujours de l'instruire sur les contes du Nord. Dans leur tente souvent battue par les vents, Emil dormait entre Mathias et Lukas. Emil plusieurs fois s'était demandé pourquoi il ne pouvait pas s'installer avec les autres Danois, mais Lukas lui avait répondu que des choses se faisaient en secret et qui ne correspondaient pas à ce que les autres voulaient. De temps en temps, ils s'arrêtaient quelques jours à un village et Lukas ainsi que Mathias prenaient plaisir à se mesurer à d'autres lutteurs. Emil voulait lui aussi se battre contre les adultes mais Lukas le ramenait souvent près de lui lui disant qu'il était trop jeune._

 _« Mais je veux être un guerrier moi ! Comme Oncle Mathias ! » Lui avait-il dit en gonflant les joues._

 _« Tu le seras et tu gagneras ta place au Valhalla. »_

 _« C'est quoi le Vahlalala ? »_

 _Lukas, sans se départir de son sourire, lui conta lors tout ce qu'il savait sur ce Hall des héros._

 _Emil avait même juré ce soir là avant de s'endormir qu'il aiderait les dieux à mettre son poing dans la figure de Loki_

* * *

Note de Nanashi :

J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Je vous remercie de votre accueil. Ce chapitre était un peu long à mon goût mais c'est un passage obligé pour Emil de découvrir son nouvel environnement. Les choses sympas démarrent dès le chapitre 3 et surtout au chapitre 4 ;D

(ps : le titre fait référence à un conte chinois racontant l'histoire d'un petit cheval qui ne sait pas s'il peut traverser une rivière ou non et quand il dmande des conseils, on lui répond de manière contradictoire.)


	4. Chapter 4 : la vertu est belle

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent à leur auteur.

Conte d'un Chien et d'un Tigre.

Chapitre 3

 **La vertu est belle dans les plus laids, le vice est laid dans les plus beaux.**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis qu'Emil était maintenu en captivité par les Chinois. Il avait craint pour son avenir depuis que Li Xiao l'avait combattu dans l'arène. A sa plus grande surprise on en l'avait pas envoyé combattre dans quelque endroits mal famés...pas encore. Au contraire son mode de vie s'était même considérablement amélioré. On le traitait avec plus de douceur. Peu à peu, ce pays devenait moins énigmatique aux yeux de l'Islandais.

Les jours sonnaient la même note.

Tous les jours Kim et Mei Mei lui apportaient son petit déjeuner et lui coulaient un bain dans une pièce attenante. Pendant qu'Emil se lavait, sous la surveillance d'une des deux jeunes femmes, l'autre lui nettoyait sa chambre. Emil était ensuite ramené dans sa chambre où Mei Mei lui enseignait la langue et l'écriture chinoise. Après plusieurs nuits passées à s'entraîner dans la cave, Emil avait découvert que Kassem et Li Xiao n'étaient pas les seuls à maîtriser les arts martiaux. Kim et Mei Mei étaient également des vrais tigresses de l'ombre. Plus que jamais le Barbare avait senti qu'il était en eaux troubles. Il lui faudra miser plus sur la ruse que sur la force pour parvenir à s'échapper... Sigurd, avait bien vaincu Fafnir par la ruse .

Les débuts avaient été difficiles pour lui. Emil, cependant s'était révélé être un élève attentif et faisait sans cesse des efforts pour améliorer ses connaissances. Lorsqu'il fut suffisament avancé en chinois, Emil reçut des cours d'étiquette de la part de Kiku. Ce dernier l'intruisait sur les manières à tenir dans la Cour. Emil ne l'avait pas revu depuis qu'il avait été vendu, bien des semaines auparavant. Revoir le japonais avait réveillé des vieux instincts en lui. Emil s'était cependant maîtrisé sans qu'aucun des Chinois n'ait remarqué son trouble.

Il était en territoire ennemi, ses chaînes le retenaient, il ne connaissait pas encore l'envergure de la force de chacun de ses géôliers. Ses connaissances sur cet environement étaient encore trop faibles pour être efficaces à propos d'une quelconque évasion.

Le soir était le moment qu'Emil préferait. Il pouvait se dépenser dans l'arène. Kassem venait toujours le chercher et tous les soirs, il devait mettre cape et masque afin d'accéder à la salle de combat.

Il luttait contre Kassem ou même Li Xiao. C'était d'ailleurs que pendant ces moments là qu'il voyait ce Chinois. Emil cependant veilla à ne pas dévoiler toute sa gamme de parades et d'attaques. Il voulait donner le moins d'information possible à ses adversaires. Emil tentait de retenir le plus de connaissance possible. En même temps il travaillait à endormir la méfiance de ceux qui le séquestrait. Toujours cet appel de la liberté qui l'obssedait.

A la fin du premier mois de captivité, le Barbare pouvait tenir une petite conversation et enfin il avait compris le rôle de chacun dans ce petit univers. « Wo » s'appellait Mei Mei, elle était une servante de Li Xiao, tout comme Kim. Les deux femmes aussi vivaient dans l'appartement de Li Xiao. Kiku était un savant, un érudit et un « lettré ». De ce qu'Emil avait compris il travaillait de manière très proche avec l'Empereur. Emil n'avait jamais vu l'Empereur mais il se doutait de son rôle. Kassem était le chef de la garde personnelle de l'Empereur et Li Xiao, un général qui dirigeait une des armées de l'Empereur.

Li Xiao. C'était dans son appartement qu'Emil vivait pourtant c'était avec lui qu'il avait le moins de contact. Ce personnage l'obssédait. Il était plus coriace et vicieux que Kassem lors des séances de lutte. Quelque chose brillait dans son regard. Quelque chose qu'Emil n'aimait pas. Il ne pouvait dire si Li Xiao avait lu clair dans ses intentions ou non. Le Chinois lui donnait l'impression d'avoir toujours un coup d'avance sur lui.

Les efforts d'Emil finirent par payer. Ses aptitutes linguistiques s'amélioraient et on lui accorda plus de leste dans ses chaînes. On lui remis des chaînes plus longues lui permettant une meilleure circulation au sein de l'appartement. Emil découvrit de nouvelles pièces et fut surpris plus d'une fois par le faste et la finesse des Chinois. Lui qui avait vu le jour dans des conditions catastrophiques, qui avait connu étés et hivers sans fin, dormir tous les soirs dans des draps de soie l'indisposait.

Emil se rapprocha également de Mei Mei, Kim et Kassem. Il se faisait plus docile au contact de Mei Mei. Il se _montrait_ plus docile. Mais à aucun moment, son cœur n'avait quitté ses rivages scandinaves qui lui manquaient tant.

* * *

Li Xiao observait l'arène. Emil donnait du fil à retordre à Kassem. L'islandais disposait de bonnes ressources. Selon Mei Mei et Kiku, Emil était attentif et intelligent. Ses progrès étaient fulgurants. Kassem lui transmettait également des bons échos. Li Xiao se doutait que son ami commançait à se prendre d'affection pour le Barbare. Li Xiao émit un léger grognement. Emil se rapprochait trop de Mei Mei et de Kassem à son goût. C'était Li Xiao qui l'avait trouvé et sauvé de la mort ! Lorsqu'il avait vu le visage du Barbare pour la première il avait su au fond de lui qu'il devait le garder à ses côtés !

Li Xiao restait l'autorité concernant le Barbare, il avait un droit de vie ou de mort sur lui. Li Xiao, dans l'ombre prenait les décisions qui régissaient la vie d'Emil. Il supervisait son éducation. Kiku avait émis l'hypothèse de lui apprendre les classiques et l'histoire de la Chine, les poésies et les contes mais Li Xiao s'y était opposé. Emil devait rester le plus pur possible. Aucun enseignement à même de biaiser son esprit étranger devait le souiller. Lui apprendre la langue chinoise et l'écriture était vital pour tout le monde et les usages de la Cour lui permettaient de ne pas trop se faire remarquer dans un monde truffé d'espions et d'intriguants.

Li Xiao reporta son attention sur le combat qui se déroulait dans l'arène. Emil avait mis à terre Kassem.

Quand Emil sera plus apprivoisé, Li Xiao lui enseignerait les arts martiaux chinois. Ses plus intimes ennemis connaitront peut être ses forces et ses faiblesses mais qu'en sera t-il lorsqu'ils affronteront le jeune homme du Nord dont l'existence avait été maintenue et continuera d'être secrète ?

A ses côtés, une autre personne suivait le duel avec attention. Kim était absorbée par le combat mais ne prêtait aucune attention à Emil. Ses yeux ne suivaient que la silhouette de Kassem. Elle avait serré les dents lorsqu'Emil avait mis violement le jeune homme au sol.

Même si elle savait que le jeune Capitaine de la garde était une pierre précieuse hors de sa portée, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de l'admirer.

* * *

Kiku était déjà dans les appartements de Li Xiao lorsque les quatre asiatiques ramenèrent Emil dans sa chambre et le préparènt pour la nuit.

Kassem restait toujours dans la chambre lorsqu'il fallait retirer les chaines du prisonnier. Mei Mei vaquait à d'autres occupations. Kim préparait le lit. Lorsqu'on retira la chemise d'Emil et qu'elle vit les ecchymoses sur le corps du jeune Barbare, elle demanda l'autorisation au Capitaine de préparer un onguent qui soulagerait ses douleurs.

Kassem l'autorisa tout en l'informant qu'elle devait faire vite. Kim chercha une anse et appliqua alors une sorte de pommade épaisse sur les épaules d'Emil. Ce dernier lâcha un grognement d'approbation tout en se détendant. Kassem observait la scène. Il prit la parole une fois que le jeune homme se mit au lit et fut entravé.

Il se plaça aux côtés de Kim qui refermait l'anse avec le couvercle.

-Tu penses qu'il en reste un peu pour moi aussi ? Il lui demanda, taquin.

-Seigneur Kassem !

Devant la gêne de la jeune femme, Kassem ne put s'empêcher de rire, brîsant là toutes les conventions sociales de l'Empire.

Li Xiao et Kiku vinrent dans la chambre.

-Kassem ? Pourquoi troubles tu ma servante ? Li Xiao lui demanda sur un ton stoïque.

Se dépêchant de prendre le pot, la jeune femme s'inclina devant chacun des hommes puis sortit de la pièce.

-Tu ne lui rends pas la vie facile non plus Li Xiao.

-Jusque là aucune de mes servantes ne se sont plaintes !

-Quand on en a que deux...

Kiku toussota.

-Nous devrions partir. Il nous attend .

Au milieu de la nuit, ils empruntèrent un passage secret connu d'eux seuls. Au Palais Impérial, il y avait un secret que cinq personnes de l'Empire du Milieu connaissaient. Il existait un Conseil absolument illégal. Ce Conseil officieux réunissait l'Empereur et ses plus fidèles alliés. L'idée de ce Conseil avait germé dans l'esprit de Yao alors qu'il n'était encore que le Prince Héritier. Né à la Cour, il avait su s'en méfier dès le plus jeune âge. Son père lui même lui avait appris que même les miroirs offerts par les courtisans n'étaient pas sans déformation. Le jeune Prince devenu Empereur avait alors cherché lui même ses sujets dont la fidélité ne faisait aucun doute. Gouverner de manière juste, en étant seul lui semblait impensable. Il avait besoin d'autres avis et d'autres pensées qui renverraient le son de la franchise.

Pour leurrer et satisfaire l'égo des fonctionnaires toujours plus avides, Yao donnait leur donnait l'impression qu'il se laissait manipuler par ses conseillers officiels. Mais avec abilité, l'Empereur parvenait toujours à leur faire appliquer les décisions qu'il tirait de ces Conseils secrets. Il y avait dans l'Empire, quatre personnes en qui Yao avait confiance. Son demi-frère, Li Xiao, même si ce dernier ignorait leur véritable lien, le Capitaine de la Garde Kassem, Kiku et un autre Général. Les hommes arrivèrent rapidement et s'installèrent à la table de bois laqué.

L'Empereur arriva, en simple tenue de page.

Les trois hommes saluèrent Yao et ce dernier leur fit signe de commencer.

Kiku se dépêcha d'obéir.

« Il y a eu une tentative d'assassinat. » Annonça t-il gravement.

« Sur qui ? »

Le Japonais se fendit d'un petit sourire.

« Sur la personne du lettré Honda Kiku »

Il sortit une dague de sa poche et la fit passer à chacun des hommes.

« Le corps est encore dans mes appartements, je l'ai déplacé avec soin. Il devait être un tueur à gage indépendant. J'ignore encore qui a eu le dessein de me tuer mais j'ai ouvert une enquête. Cette dague est le seul indice dont nous disposons. »

« Il faudra qu'on surveille nos agissement de plus près et voir juqu'où les espions sont renseignés, aru ! »

« Il nous faut trouver une solution concernant le cadavre rapidement . Comment pouvons nous justifier que Kiku, qui est un lettré sans aucune connaissance des armes, a réusi à vaincre un assassin. D'autant plus que Kiku ne présente aucun signe de blessure. » Commenta Li Xiao.

« Li Xiao a raison. La famille qui a envoyé ce tueur nous as peut être testés ! »

« Il faut donc trouver une parade pour demain . Aru. Est-ce que l'un d'entre vous aurait pu avoir une raison particulière d'être avec Kiku au moment de la tentative d'assassinat ? »

Kassem réfléchit.

« Je pourrais. Pour un problème de gestion en rapport avec Sa Majesté. J'aurais pu avoir besoin de voir Kiku. L'assassin surgit, et je protège le lettré. »

Li Xiao hocha la tête.

« C'est la meilleure chose qu'on tient pour le moment. Quand est-ce que tes espions vont te rendre leur conclusion Kiku ? »

« Concernant les intrigants ? Quel châtiment nous pourrions leur infliger ? » demanda Kiku.

«Je crains qu'une exécution publique n'attire plus de haine et ne fournisse qu'un prétexte pour que la Cour lance une pétition destinée à atteindre Kiku » Dit Li Xiao.

« Il faudra donc trouver quelque chose pour disgrâcier cette famille, aru »

« et dans ce cas, la police secrète de Kiku aidera les intrigants mâles à se suicider. Nous donnerons les femmes aux temples des provinces reculées. »

* * *

Li Xiao rentra dans ses appartements tard dans la nuit. La séance d'entrainement de la journée, les diverses affaires de la Cour ainsi que le Conseil l'avaient épuisé pourtant il n'avait pas envie de dormir.

Visiblement Kim et Mei Mei avaient regagné leur chambre. Emil devait dormir lui aussi. Il s'était particulièrement défoulé sur Kassem. Li Xiao se débarassa de son encombrante tenue de Général.

Avec seulement une tenue de nuit, il se dirigea vers son salon principal. Son regard croisa sa flûte de bambou.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'en avait pas pratiqué. Dans sa province d'origine, pendant sa jeunesse, sa mère lui avait enseigné l'usage de cet instrument. La flûte l'apaisait. Il ne pensait à rien d'autre, juste qu'aux notes qui flottaient dans l'air. Sans réflechir il se saisit de l'instrument et commença à interprêter une mélodie ancienne.

Il était tellement absorbé dans sa musique que ce ne fut que lorsqu'il entendit le cliquetis des chaînes, qu'il vit qu'il n'était pas tout seul à dormir.

Emil se trenait là. Un draps passé autour de ses reins, à une distance plus que respectable de Li Xiao. Le Cantonnais ne sentait aucune vibration négative venant du Barbare. Il ne ressentait que de la gêne...et de la timidité. Li Xiao arrêta de jouer de la flûte.

-Je t'ai réveillé ?

Emil fit non de la tête.

Li Xiao le regarda. A la faible lumière de la pièce, il était poignant de constater la jeunesse et la délicatesse des traits du Barbare.

Il était plus grand que beaucoup de compatriotes de Li Xiao, mais légèrement plus petit que lui. Ses muscles étaient fins et sa carrure peu impressionnante. Son apparence était un contraste parfait entre ses réelles abilités et l'impression de fragilité qu'il dégageait.

Emil surprit le regard de Li Xiao et détourna la tête, le rouge colorant légèrement ses joues.

« **Hen Piao Liang** » pensa Li Xiao.

Le Barbare était gêné.

-Tu veux écouter la musique ?

Les yeux violets retournèrent dans le lacs mordorés.

-Je peux ?

-Assied toi. Assied toi et écoute.

* * *

Le Maître du Monde ne dormait pas non plus cette nuit là. Il ressassait les événements du jour et la nouvelle tentative d'assassinat sur l'un de ses proches le tracassait.

Cette nuit là, Kiku était parti enquêter avec ses espions sur l'origine de ce nouvel assaut.

Empereur de la Chine, Yao n'avait jamais été aussi seul que depuis son ascension sur le trône.

Entouré de courtisans et de fonctionnaires qui ne souhaitaient que sa mort, il n'avait vu la vérité que dans le cœur d'une poignée de sujets. Durant la nuit, l'un deux s'était retrouvé aux prises avec un assassin. Sa perte aurait vraiment affecté l'Empereur qui n'aurait pas gouverné sans l'esprit clair.

Yao était seul...jusqu'à ce qu'une ombre se glisse dans sa chambre.

Juste le bruit d'un froissement de draps et Yao accueillit le nouvel arrivant.

-Te voilà enfin de retour. As tu des résultats ?

-Oui, Yao-sama. La famille des Xing me voyait comme un vil usurpateur et avait dépêché cet assassin afin que je ne trouble plus votre Mandat. Nous les avons déplacés dans le Palais Froid. Ils y attendent leur sentence.

-Bien. Je suis ravi qu'ils paient pour ce qu'ils t'ont fait, aru. Lui dit Yao en attrapant son bras.

-Une chance qu'ils ne savaient pas que je suis le chef de la Police Secrète de mon Empereur.

-Et mon amant. Termina Yao en tentant de voler un baiser à Kiku qui se retira doucement de son emprise.

-Yao-sama, vous pouvez dormir sans crainte, je veille sur Sa Majesté jusqu'à son réveil. Il ne faudrait pas que vous soyez en retard pour la Salutation du Matin .

* * *

 _Le combat avait été rude. Les voleurs s'étaient battus avec acharnements jusqu'à la mort._

 _Emil était trop jeune, il n'avait pu participer au combat. Lukas lui avait ordonné de protéger les chevaux, ce qu'Emil avait fait, levant bien haut sa petite lame._

 _En réalité son grand frère norvégien avait tenu à l'écarter et le préserver du carnage._

 _Mathias et lui en étaient arrivé à bout des assaillants à la fin d'une bataille hardue. Lorsque le dernier corps s'échoua au sol, Mathias était parti immédiatement chercher le plus jeune des trois._

 _Lukas avait tenu à accomplir le rituel d'offrande aux dieux et construisait déjà un petit autel en empilant les pierres qu'il trouvait._

 _Le Danois s'était nettoyé la figure avant afin de retirer toute trace de sang sur son visage._

 _-Nous allons repartir bientôt. Est-ce que les chevaux sont prêts ?_

 _-J'ai veillé sur eux ! Personne n'est venu mais dans tous les cas je les aurais combattu !_

 _Mathias ébourriffa les cheveux du plus jeune sous ses protestations._

 _-Bien dit, bientôt tu seras aussi fort que Grand frère Mathias !_

 _Emil tenta de lutter contre l'adulte mais Mathias le taquina en riant._

 _Au bout d'un moment le plus jeune, le rouge aux joues, posa une question à son « grand frère »._

 _-Dis Mathias...Est-ce mal d'aimer un autre garçon ?_

 _Cette question prit le Danois au dépourvu. Normalement Emil aurait du avoir ce genre de conversation avec Lukas..._

 _-Ce n'est pas courant._

 _-Est-ce mal d'aimer son propre frère ? Dans la mythologie il y a plein de personnages qui sont nés de l'union de frères et sœurs !_

 _Pour une fois, Mathias se sentait gêné. Emil était encore un jeune garçon. Ces choses là ne e regardaient pas encore._

 _-Tu peux aimer ton frère ou ta sœur mais uniquement par affection fraternelle. Tu ne peux pas envisager de te marier avec eux plus tard._

 _-Alors quand Lukas et toi vous vous embrassez c'est par affection fraternelle ?_

 _La main de Mathias s'arrêta dans l'air. Lukas et lui pensaient avoir été discrets mais visiblement Emil les avait surpris._

 _-Oui... c'est par affection fraternelle... c'est …_

 _Jusqu'où Emil les avait surpris ?_

 _Au plus grand soulagement du plus vieux, Lukas appela Emil. Il voulait lui montrer un rite d'offrande à Thor. Ce dernier s'en alla sans plus un regard pour Mathias._

 _Il y avait des choses qu'Emil comprendrait quand l'âge adulte viendrait._

* * *

 **Notes de Nanashi :**

Voilà un nouvel épisode de Conte d'un Chien et d'un Tigre. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Mea Culpa à propos de la Cité Interdite, elle est bien plus récente que je ne le pensais. La phrase en gras que Li Xiao dit à Emil signifie "tu es joli" mais cette formulation n'est réservée qu'aux femmes, enfants, objets, paysages ect... Je tenais à la mettre sciement dans la fic pour montrer que Li Xiao ne considère pas Emil comme étant un homme.

Je vous remercie pour vos rewiews et vous encourage à continuer (ahaha) mais je suis désolée. Je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de faire une réponse personalisée mais elle va venir. Merci encore de soutenir cette histoire.


	5. Chapter 5 : Chacun a père et mère

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas les droits sur HAP.

Réponse à Siggy : wow. D'Argentine. C'est la première fois que je lis ce genre de commentaire et je suis ravie que cette histoire te plaise. Ne t'en fait pas j'ai bien l'intention de la continuer cette histoire :D

En tout cas, chapeau pour lire cette histoire en V.O, tu as du mérite.

* * *

Conte d'un Chien et d'un Tigre

 **Chapitre 4**

Chacun a père et mère mais rien n'est plus difficile que de trouver un frère.

Les jours se succédaient et Emil ne cessait d'acquérir de nouvelles connaissances. Il pouvait désormais comprendre des pans entiers de conversation, à condition que les interlocuteurs ne parlaient pas à un rythme trop soutenu . Il avait également appris les grandes lignes de l'histoire de l'Empire.

Plus important pour le jeune Barbare, il avait appris à connaître ses géôliers. Il commençait même à apprécier la compagnie de Mei Mei, Kim et Kassem. Parfois, il se sentait un peu seul et souhaitait presque que Li Xiao vienne le jour...

Pour autant à aucun moment le Scandinave ne cessait de penser à la liberté dont on l'avait privé.

Une arrière pensée ne quittait jamais son esprit quand il regardait le visage de ces chinois amicaux. Ils le retenaient. Il ne savait pour nourrir quel dessein. Mais ils le retenaient.

Le voyait-il comme un homme ou comme un animal de compagnie que l'on élevait ?

Emil avait appris les usages de la Cour. Pour le Barbare, ces panoplies de courbettes, de ton de discours, de registre de langage lui paressaient absurdes. Bien sur, de là où il venait on ne parlait pas au roi comme on parlait à l'aubergiste mais c'était sans commune mesure avec les us et coutumes chinois.

Pour lui apprendre à reconnaître les gens selon leur fonction, Kiku avait fait venir des uniformes dans les appartements de Li Xiao. Le Japonais avait demandé à Mei Mei et Kim de se changer, et un véritable défilé clandestin s'était organisé dans l'appartement.

L'atmosphère s'était détendue et à nouveau Emil eut le sentiment qu'il se rapprochait de ses géôliers.

On lui avait accordé plus de liberté dans l'appartement. Mei Mei lui avait assuré que seuls Kiku, Kassem, Li Xiao, Kim et elle pouvaient venir dans les appartements privés du général Cantonnais.

Même s'il ne s'était pas encore aventuré hors des appartements seul, on l'emmenait dans un jardin secret de temps à autre. Sous couvert de la cape et de son étrange masque, on le menait à l'extérieur. Emil avait remarqué que jamais ils n'avaient croisé âme qui vive dans les parages. Une fois débarrassé de sa cape et de son masque, Emil restait des heures à profiter du soleil sous l'oeil amusé de Mei Mei et Kim qui se protégeaient du soleil sous des ombrelles.

Li Xiao venait aussi. Le Cantonnais restait méditer pendant de longues heures. Après toutes ces semaines, et malgré les veillées musicales de Li Xiao, Emil n'arrivait pas à se sentir pleinement à son aise en sa compagnie. Le Cantonnais impressionnait Emil. Il sentait la noblesse et la puissance émaner du général.

Lorsqu'il luttait contre lui le soir dans l'arène, Emil avait le sentiment qu'il ne combattait pas de la même manière qu'avec Kassem ou Kiku.

Li Xiao rallumait les braises de son esprit. Il faisait remonter la lave et la bile dans son corps. Lorsqu'il rivait son regard dans ceux mordorés de son rival, il savait pourquoi il était là et pourquoi il voulait fuir, il voulait retrouver sa patrie et sa fratrie.

* * *

La nuit était tombée et malgré une séance de combat très harrasante, Emil ne dormait pas. Enfilant un pantalon et jetant le draps par dessus ses épaules il sortit.

Les nuits de pleine lune, il lui arrivait de ne pas dormir malgré ses efforts. Comme il s'y attendait, Li Xiao était déjà installé sur un coussin, la flûte sur les genoux. En silence il s'installa et écouta Li Xiao. Li Xiao aurait aimer regarder les rayons de la lune jouer sur la chevelure particulière d'Emil tandis que ce dernier restait subjugué par la musique du Cantonnais.

Au bout d'un moment qui parut court à Emil, Li Xiao reposa sa flûte, mettant ainsi un terme à la rêverie d'Emil.

-A quoi penses tu ?

Emil le regarda interloqué.

-Quand je joues tu es émerveillé mais là tu rêves, mais genre pas de la même façon .

Emil regarda ailleurs, tentant de paraître froid et distant. Etait-il un livre ouvert ?

-Tes joues sont genre bien rouges.

Le Barbare ignora les deux derniers commentaires puis se décida à lui poser la question à laquelle il pensait depuis le début de la soirée.

-Généralisime,

Ce mot coûtait à Emil de le dire mais il savait que Li Xiao aimait se faire appelé ainsi,

-Généralissime Hu, quand je suis arrivé ici et jusqu'à ce que je vous dise mon nom, tout le monde m'appelait Gou. De temps à autres, j'entends encore ce nom surgir. Je me demandais en fait s'il avait un sens.

Li Xiao eut une réaction qui surprit Emil. Il rit. Et son rire redoubla devant la mine du plus jeune.

Emil eut les mêmes réactions qu'il avait en présence de Lukas. Il en oublia sa fierté nordique, les manières de s'adresser à un supérieur en Chine et afficha une moue contrite.

-En fait oui, Gou a un sens. C'est un animal. Demain quand il fera jour je te le montrerai clairement. Maintenant il est temps d'aller dormir. J'ai une Salutation tôt à faire demain.

-Est-ce un animal noble ? Demanda Emil.

-Hum, tu le découvriras demain. Maintenant au lit.

Li Xiao accompagna Emil jusqu'au seuil de la porte. En allant se coucher Emil entendit Li Xiao bougonner dans sa grâce de Général. « nan mais même le vieux Yao ça l'agace cette Salutation. C'est du temps en moins pour batifoler dans le lit avec... »

Emil se demanda brièvement ce que batifoler signifier mais en se couchant il oublia rapidement sa question.

Le lendemain, Emil ne se réveilla pas tout seul. Li Xiao l'attendait. Assis sur son lit, il regardait sans ciller Emil dormir sur son côté.

Lorsque les yeux violets s'ouvrirent sur la silhouette du Cantonnais et après avoir pris en compte cette soudaine proximité, le jeune Barbare s'était éloigné d'un bond du Général.

« Mignon. » Lâcha finalement Li Xiao.

Mignon était un mot qu'Emil avait entendu à maintes reprises avec Mei Mei. Celle ci ne cessait de lui dire qu'il était « mignon » et « adorable ». L'entendre de la bouche de Li Xiao mettait mal à l'aise Emil. Pour le plus grand plaisir du Général.

«Général Hu ! » Emil reprit ensuite sa composition froide et inclina simplement la tête. Saluer comme il se devait un _supérieur_ (surtout Li Xiao) était un exercice auquel il avait du mal à se prêter.

-Tu as dormi longtemps. Il sera bientôt l'heure du déjeuner.

Emil fronça les sourcils, pourquoi Mei Mei ou Kim ne l'avait pas réveillé ? Li Xiao ramena son attention en lui montrant une feuille de papier roulée.

Emil examina avec attention son motif. Il y reconnu la forme d'un...chien.

-Voici un « Gou ». Annonça Li Xiao.

Chien. On lui avait donné le nom de Chien. Un animal serviable et exploité dans son pays. Un animal dépendant. Un animal de compagnie...

Li Xiao observa la réaction d'Emil. Le regard de ce dernier montra toute l'étendue de sa déception et il rendit en silence le parchemin à Li Xiao. Le Barbare n'avait pas tenté de créer quelconque contact visuel.

-D'ailleurs, ce sera ton nom en publique. Pour les autres tu es Gou.

Li Xiao sortit de la chambre. Cette situation l'exaspérait. Emil devait ressentir des sentiments positifs à son égard. De l'envie d'être loyal avec lui ! Des affaires cependant le retenaient. Il se dit qu'il mettrait fin au problème d'Emil lorsqu'il sera plus libre.

* * *

Kiku lui avait donné son approbation. Li Xiao était surpris. Il s'attendait à ce que le Japonais lui dise d'attendre un peu plus longtemps mais en réalité Kiku l'avait même encouragé.

Li Xiao lui avait demandé conseil à propos de ce qu'il réservait à Emil. Faire sortir le Barbare pouvait être risqué. Il y avait encore des choses qu'il ignorait sur le nordique.

Kiku lui avait répondu que si Emil pouvait supporter les villages chinois, alors ils seraient surs qu'il serait prêt à être présenté publiquement à l'Empereur.

Officieusement Li Xiao avait déjà prévu de faire rencontrer Yao et Emil. Cette soudaine virée à l'extérieur de la Cité Interdite ne faisait qu'accélerer les événements.

Lorsqu'il rentra dans ses appartements en ce début d'après midi, il demanda à Kim de préparer deux chevaux. Il se rendit dans sa chambre et retira tous ses insignes de Général. Il choisit une tenue très simple puis se rendit dans le salon.

Mei Mei et Emil étaient là, tous les deux appliqués dans des exercices d'écriture. En voyant arriver Li Xiao, Emil inclina légèrement la tête. Mei Mei s'inclina devant le Général.

-Mei Mei, peux tu aller me chercher la cape et le masque d'Emil.

Emil tiqua et arqua un sourcil.

-Nous sortons.

* * *

Emil ne cessait d'étonner Li Xiao. Il avait été calme durant tout le temps qu'il leur avait fallu pour sortir du Palais. Il n'avait émis le moindre son et ne s'était pas effarouché devant le nouveau monde qu'il découvrait. Li Xiao avait bien vu les lueurs curieuses dans les yeux des serviteurs impériaux lorsqu'ils voyaient la silhouette encapuchonnée qui marchait aux côtés du grand Général Hu.

En arrivant dans les écuries, Li Xiao avait ordonné aux palefreniers de les laisser. Il s'attendait à ce qu'Emil ne connaisse pas le milieu équin. L'égo du Général aurait même aimé l'aider à monter en selle mais Emil sut quels étaient les gestes à adopter avec son étalon.

Même si les cheveux et les accessoires équestres étaient différents de ceux de son propre pays, ses instincts lui dictaient sa conduite à suivre.

Li Xiao voulait montrer les rizières chinoises à Emil. Les deux jeunes hommes sortirent de la grande ville pour rejoindre la campagne.

La ville fourmillait d'activité, on entendait bourdonner les commerçants, certains seigneurs locaux faisaient leur entrée en ville dans des chaises à porteurs, des délégations entières de soldats patrouillaint les villes mais Emil talonnait Li Xiao de près.

Emil aurait pu s'enfuir en profitant du chaos régnant mais il n'affichait aucune volonté de fuir.

Après un certain temps les deux jeunes homme s'extirpèrent de l'agitation de la capitale.

Li Xiao mit son cheval à hauteur de celui d'Emil. Il observa le Barbare et sentait que sous la cape et le masque, ce dernier état parfaitement à son aise.

Les rizières s'étalaient à perte de vue en face d'eux. Il y avait quelques maisons de paysans ici et là. Certains hameaux tapissaient également le paysage et au loin d'autres villes apparaissaient en contrebas.

Des hommes s'occupaient de a culture du riz tandis que d'autres les supervisaient.

-Je te propose de nous lancer au galop à partir d'ici.

La main gantée de Li Xiao saisit les rênes de cuir d'Emil.

-Nécessiteras tu mon aide Gou ?

Li Xiao aurait juré de voir une moue contrite sur le visage du nordique à travers son masque de chien.

-Dans ce cas suivez moi, seigneur Hu.

Sans crier gare, il reprit ses rênes et talonna sa monture pour lui signaler de déguerpir. Li Xiao le regarda pendant quelques secondes, puis il se lança à ses trousses.

* * *

L'air campagnard fit du bien à Emil. La sensation d'aller vite sur sa monture lui redonnait goût à la liberté. Il ne sut combien d'heures Li Xiao et lui avaient passées à galoper. Au coucher du soleil, Li Xiao l'avait mené dans un village et avait pris une chambre dans une auberge locale. Même si le chinois d'Emil devenait correct, son accent demeurait trop fort. Li Xiao fit lui même toutes les transactions. Emil s'était un peu raidi à l'idée de partager sa chambre avec le Général mais ce dernier lui assura qu'il lui laisserait le lit. Li Xiao avait aussi demandé à faire venir du thé dans leur chambre. Avant le dîner, les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient désaltérés. Pour la première fois Emil goûta au thé de Chine. Il n'aimait pas. Il avait grimacé en dégustant le breuvage amer dans la mine satisfaite du Général.

Un festival nocturne se tenait là. Des marchands exposaient leur marchandises et d'autres chinois se prêtaient à des jeux ensembles. Li Xiao acheta pour eux deux de la nourriture à un marchand ambulant. Il avait ensuite emmené Emil dans un endroit isolé et peu éclairé. Le jeune homme put retirer son masque à condition de veiller à garder sa tête bien cachée par la capuche.

La nourriture avait un goût différent de celle qu'Emil avait l'habitude de manger au Palais Impérial. La nourriture du marchand était moins raffinée, moins travaillée mais à ses papilles elle était plus savoureuse.

Il mangea avec appétit ses bouchées de poisson sans se soucier du regard imperturbable de Li Xiao. Lorsque le dernier finit de manger sa part il brîsa le silence.

-Remet ta capuche et ton masque. J'ai une dernière chose à te montrer.

Tous les deux rejoignirent une sorte de place publique où tous les villageois s'étaient réunis.

Emil jeta un coup d'oeil aux personnes autour de lui. Au vu de leur visage, un événement important s'apprêtait à se réaliser.

La nuit était maintenant tombée.

Soudainement un son attira toute son attention et avec horreur il vit une lumière blanche venir du ciel. Un autre son « éclata » dans le ciel et de nouveau un autre éclair blanc déchira la nuit noire d'encre. Le phénomène se répéta. Emil tourna la tête vers les autres chinois. Tous acclamaient cette pluie de feu. Etaient-ils fous ?

Son cœur battit à tout rompre. La sueur lui perlait son front.

Un nouvel éclair éclata dans le ciel mais il était tellement prêt d'eux qu'il crut que l'éclair allait les frapper.

Li Xiao avait senti la tension chez Emil. Il fronça les sourcil et quitta un instant des yeux le spectacle du feu d'artifice.

Emil avait fait deux pas en arrière et avait frappé le torse dur d'un laboureur. Pensant être pris au piège il avait alors poussé tout le monde et chercha à fuir la foule saisi de panique.

Li Xiao aussitôt le suivit. Emil courrait sans savoir où aller. Li Xiao en déduit qu'il ne cherchait pas à l'esquiver lui mais qu'il fuyait quelque chose.

Le Général l'appela par son nom Gou mais Emil ne réagissait pas. Il cherchait juste à courir. Emil se dirigea dans un endroit désert. Li Xiao alors se jeta sur lui. Le Général le plaqua au sol et entoura le jeune homme de ses bras pour l'empêcher de se débattre.

-Emil ! Suffit !

Emil secoua la tête, pris dans sa panique. A force de gesticulation son masque tomba au sol. Seul une litanie de mots rugueux sortit de sa bouche.

Li Xiao immobilisa le Barbare et le gifla suffisament fort pour permettre à Emil de reprendre ses esprits.

-Général Hu... ?

-Je t'écoute Gou. Explique moi ton geste.

-J'avais peur...j'ai eu peur... C'est le ragnarök.

-Le quoi ? Lui demanda Li Xiao d'une voix plus douce.

-ces lumières dans le ciel... j'ai pensé qu'elles annonçaient le ragnarök. J'ai...j'ai déjà vécu des hivers sans soleil... et ce feu dans le ciel.

Emil ramena ses jambes contre lui.

-C'est un comportement indigne d'un guerrier.

Li Xiao posa sa main contre l'épaule d'Emil.

-Dis moi plutôt ce qu'est le ra...le ramaro ?

Emil lui conta alors l'histoire de la mythologie nordique. Il lui parla de Thor, de Loki, d'Yggdrasill . Ses connaissances en chinois n'étaient pas assez développées pour qu'il lui dise le fond de sa pensée, mais Li Xiao l'écouta sans l'interrompre. Emil n'aurait su dire si Li Xiao avait bien tout compris mais parler de sa contrée natale lui fit un bien fou. Il se sentit léger et trouva sa réaction absurde.

Pour un moment il s'était senti projeté dans les grands espaces nordiques, il sentait l'usure du cuir, des cordes, des objets du quotidiens, sur ses doigts. Il sentait l'air frais battre ses dans ce voyage vers son pays natal, il emmenait le général chinois.

Li Xiao lui avait alors expliqué que les lumières dans le ciel était des flèches enflammées sur lesquelles on avait mis de la poudre noire.

Sur le chemin de l'auberge, les deux jeunes hommes riaient. Avant qu'il se couche Li Xiao avait même dit à Emil de l'appeler dorénavant par son prénom. Emil avait sorti lui même les chaines qu'ils avaient apportées avec eux mais Li Xiao lui avait dit que pour cette nuit il lui ferait confiance.

En se couchant Emil se rendit qu'il n'avait pas un maître mais un protecteur.

Plusieurs occasions de s'enfuir s'étaient présentées à lui dans la journée mais lui même ne savait pas s'il aspirait réellement à retourner en Norvège ou pas...

* * *

 _Emil avait appris que les dieux aussi puissants étaient-ils, s'entouraient eux-mêmes de serviteurs._

 _Lors d'une expédition au pays des Géants de Glace , le dieu Thor accompagné de Loki, s'arrêta à la maison de deux paysans qui avait deux enfants. Thor offrit le repas à ses hôtes. Le tour consistait à égorger les deux boucs qui tiraient son char afin de les rappeler à la vie le lendemain grâce à la magie du Mjöllnir. Thor avait indiqué à ses invités de laisser les os en l'état. Le soir même, Thor tua et fit cuisiner ses deux boucs._

 _Mais le garçon du couple enfreint cette règle en voulant récupérer la moelle d'un des deux boucs. Le lendemain, après que Thor eut rappelé à la vie ses deux compagnons à cornes, il remarqua que l'un deux boîtaient._

 _Thor s'était très vite mis en colère mais décida d'épargner la famille en voyant la réaction de ses hôtes._

 _A la place il prit les deux enfants qui devinrent ses serviteurs. Ainsi le Thor devint le maître de Thialfi._

* * *

 **Notes de Nanashi : Premier post depuis les Flandres oh yeah!**

 **Bon, je pense qu'à elle seule cette petite phrase vous indique les raisons de mon "retard". En plus la saleté de bête à pinces que je suis, a coupé au moment où ça devenait intéressant du point de vue Hongice.**

 **N'est-ce pas...**

 **Bref Chien et Tigre devrait reprendre un cours de publication plus fluide :) même si l chapitre qui suit m'a donné beaucoup de fils à retordre surtout concernant la civilisation chinoise ! Je vous remercie de votre soutien et je vous dis à bientôt !**


	6. Chapter 6 : L'Arbre

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas les droits sur Hetalia.

Note : je trouve que la chanson _Inis Mona_ , d'Eluvetie correspond bien à Emil dans cette fic.

Réponse à la review de Kken : Je te remercie pour cette review et cet encouragement. Ca me donne encore plus de raisons de tenter de garder un rythme pas trop saccadé.

* * *

Conte d'un Chien et d'un Tigre

Chapitre 5

Un arbre seul ne fait pas une forêt.

 **Un an et demi plus tard, Cité Interdite, Empire de Chine.**

Ce matin là Emil se réveilla lorsque le ciel se paraît d'une douce couleur rosée qui s'estomperait pour céder la place à un bleu brillant.

L'air était frais mais cette fraîcheur n'était en rien comparable aux terribles hivers qu'il avait surmonté dans sa contrée d'origine.

Sur sa comode Mei Mei avait placé des vêtements propres la veille. Emil détailla ses vêtements. Il portait des vêtements aux couleurs des régiments de Li Xiao. Le caractère Hu, qui montrait son allégeance, était brodé de fils rouges vifs.

Tigre.

Emil n'en avait jamais vu un. Il en avait seulement vu des réprésentations sur des estampes. Son ami Li Xiao ne cessait cependant de l'informer sur la beauté de la créature, sa noblesse et sa force.

Quant à lui, presque l'Empire entier ne le connaissait que sous le nom de Gou, le chien.

Afin que personne ne découvre ses origines, tous les proches d'Emil étaient tenus de le nommer par Gou à l'extérieur des appartements de Li Xiao. L'Empire ne cessait donc de l'appeler Chien. Emil ne savait pas si c'était parce que c'était son nom, parce que son masque avait la forme d'une tête de chien, ou parce que la population lui avait donné ce sobriquet en le voyant suivre Li Xiao comme son ombre.

Li Xiao l'avait d'ailleurs présenté à la Cour comme son garde du corps.

Emil se souvint de cette journée particulière. Peu de temps après son escapade avec Li Xiao à l'extérieur on l'avait présenté au Maître de la Terre du Milieu.

 _Emil, en gants, cape et masque, suivait Li Xiao de près. Ce dernier prenait son temps à traverser les couloirs du palais. Il s'assurait que tout le monde voyait son compagnon._

 _Emil entendait les murmures, il voyait les faces troublées des fonctionnaires. Enfin Li Xiao le fit enter dans la salle du Trône. Des courtisans, des conseillers, des généraux se tenaient là. Des scribes prenaient notes. Et au fond de la pièce, sur un immense trône de bois laqué, magnifiquement ouvré, Emil le vit pour la première fois. Il vit le Maître du Monde, le Fils du Ciel, la divinité envoyée du ciel sur terre pour guider les Chinois, L'Empereur Wang Yao. Autrement surnommée le « vieux » par Li Xiao._

 _Emil s'était attendu à voir quelqu'un d'âgé mais l'Empereur semblait étonnament jeune et vif. Ses prunelles vrillaient Emil. Puis l'Empereur prit la parole._

 _L'Empereur n'allait pas inviter Li Xiao à présenter son compagnon enveloppé dans tant de mystères . Li Xiao prit alors la parole en s'inclinant et en faisant signe à Emil d'en faire autant._

 _-Votre Majesté, je vous présente mon garde du Corps, Gou. Il appartient à la famille Hu et je l'ai fait mandé afin qu'il accomplisse son devoir de me protéger. Je peux certifier sa Majesté qu'il est un excellent combattant et que ses aptitudes martiales sont remarquables. C'est un joyau que je vous apporte dans notre armée._

 _Yao inclina légèrement la tête puis reporta son attention sur Emil. Il comprit qu'il fallait que lui aussi s'explique. Emil avait été prévenu que ce n'était qu'une mise en scène destinée à détourner l'attention des courtisans mais Yao l'intriguait._

 _-Dix mille ans de longévité au règne de Sa Grâce. Je ne suis qu'un humble serviteur qui ne demande qu'à servir au mieux l'Empire._

 _-D'où viens tu ? Ton accent est différent de ceux dont on a l'habitude d'entendre._

 _-Je suis issu des contrées du Nord._

 _-Pourquoi cette tenue ?_

 _-J'ai été blessé grièvement par le passé. Mon apparence est si horrible que la montrer à votre Majesté serait offenser votre Majesté._

 _-Nous faisons confiance en la famille Hu qui nous sert si bien depuis des générations. Nous t'accordons notre compassion et te bénissons dans ton entrée dans nos rangs, Gou._

A l'initiative de Kiku, Emil avait rencontré l'Empereur de manière privée. On l'avait mené dans leur jardin secret quand Kiku arriva avec un homme habillé simplement. Emil avait mis du temps avant de reconnaître l'Empereur. Il allait s'abaisser profondément pour saluer l'être divin, lorsque Li Xiao l'avait retenu en lui disant de dire simplement bonjour au vieux. Yao et lui s'étaient ensuite envoyé des noms d'oiseaux. Emil avait craint qu'une dispute n'éclata, mais Kassem lui avait assuré que c'était normal.

Depuis ce jour, Emil-Gou était encore plus libre de ses mouvements. Il n'avait pas besoin de chaperons, et pouvait circuler à sa guise dans le Palais tout en portant cape et masque. A force de pratique et de patience il maîtrisait l'essentiel et les subtilités de la langue chinoise. Son accent s'était même adouci. Il donnait l'impression d'être un provincial fraichement arrivé à la Capitale.

Depuis quelques semaines le Palais Impérial était entré en effervescence. Depuis quelques jours Emil assistait à différentes cérémonies. La cérémonie de l'adieu au Génie du Foyer, le dîner publique avec l'Empereur la veille. Un dîner intime avec l'Empereur, Kiku, Kassem, Li Xiao Kim et Mei Mei. Durant la semaine il avait aidé Mei Mei et Kim à placer des bandes de papiers rouges à divers endroits de l'appartement. Même s'il lui même avait écrit une part des proverbes sur les bandes, il ne comprenait pas toute cette agitation. Avant de rejoindre son lit, Li Xiao avait distribué une enveloppe rouge à ses trois protégés. Mei Mei avait bondi et serré Li Xiao dans ses bras , sous l'oeil indulgent de Kasem, tandis qu'Emil, en découvrant les pièces de cuivres reliées entre elles, les avait passé autour de son cou comme un colier. C'était sous les rires généraux, qu'Emil s'était couché, toujours avec les pièces autour du cou.

Aujourd'hui était jour du Nouvel An. Emil devait rejoindre Li Xiao pour une importante leçon . C'était pendant l'année du Tigre qu'Emil avait intégré les appartements de Li Xiao. Puisque cela faisait encore trop peu de temps qu'il était en Chine, il avait été décidé qu'Emil ne fêterait pas le Nouvel An, et le passage à l'année du Lapin. Aujourd'hui l'année du Lapin s'achevait pour que commence l'année du Dragon.

Kiku avait un jour évoqué les rythmes des cycles et des signes astrologiques mais cette science restait encore trop abstraite pour lui.

-Emil. Es tu prêt ?

Emil se retourna sur Mei Mei. Pour l'occasion, Li Xiao avait offert deux magnifiques tenues à ses deux servantes. Kim et Mei Mei avaient toutes deux protester contre cet honneur trop gratifiant mais Li Xiao leur avait fait savoir sa volonté seigneurale.

Emil ne les avait pas reconnues sous les hauts chignons, la poudre blanche et les lèvres écarlates. Ensemble, ils rejoignirent les tribunes impériales. Kassem, Kiku et Li Xiao les attendaient. Tous avaient vêtu un ensemble de cérémonie. Kassem fut le premier à les accueillir.

-Vous voilà enfin arrivés !

En regardant par la fenêtre, le barbare vit la Cour Extérieure. L'agitation régnait de toutes parts. Ls gardes étaient comparables à des fourmis. Tout le monde était sur le qui vive. Même dans le faste et la fête, une procession militaire s'était mise en place.

-Bon maintenant que sa Majesté est entourée de ses protecteurs les plus fidèles je peux coordonner mes hommes. Votre grâce Wang. Dit Kassem en s'inclina devant Yao avant de quitter la pièce à reculons.

-Il faut que je demande quelque chose à Mei Mei. Annonça Li Xiao. Emil tu restes ici avec Kim.

Li Xiao quitta la pièce en compagnie de sa servante.

Emil se concentra de nouveau sur le parvis impérial. Le rouge était la couleur dominante. Les portails ployaient sous les messages de fortunes. Malgré les murs du Palais, Emil pouvait entendre la musique qui enflait dans les rues de la ville. Les hommes de Yao allaient défiler dans la ville. L'Empereur, cette divinité, allait quitter son domaine pour faire l'honneur de sa présence aux Hans le temps d'une grande marche. Emil reporta son attention sur son Empereur, le Fils du Ciel. Ce nouvel An était exceptionnel. L'Empereur était un Dragon. Il fêterait son anniversaire durant l'année. Même si Emil avait pu côtoyé Yao et l'Empereur, le Barbare ne connaissait encore que peu de choses, ni sur l'un ni sur l'autre. De ce qu'Emil avait compris, Yao devait avoir 36 ans mais le mystérieux Chinois ne faisait pas son âge. Vêtu d'atours encore plus flamboyant, le Dragon était encore plus impressionant. Yao capta le regard d'Emil et lui adressa un sourire. Au moins les eventuels espions à l'extérieur ne l'aurait pas entendu. L'Islandais regarda ses pieds aussitôt . Il avait encore des automatismes européens.

Kassem, Li Xiao et une Mei Mei rayonnante firent leur entrée.

-Votre Majesté, les carrosses sont prêts à accueillir votre auguste personne.

-Kassem va prendre monter dans le char qui dirige la procession. Kim montera avec lui.

Kassem en lâcha l'épée d'apparat qu'il tenait. Li Xiao lui adressa un sourire de félin. Les yeux de Yao pétillièrent. Emil comprit que les deux hommes étaient de connivence. Il comprenait mieux la joie de Mei Mei en entrant.

-Nous approuvons cet ordre.

-Mais Majesté...

-Contesterais tu un ordre aru ? Demanda Yao en abusant allègrement de son autorité impériale.

-En plus tu risques genre de mettre Kim, qui est l'une de mes meilleure servante dans l'embarras par ton refus. Ajouta Li Xiao .

En effet la Viêtnamienne se sentait mal à l'aise. Mais ce n'était pas à cause d'un éventuel rejet de la part de Kassem.

Comprenant la situation Kassem s'inclina maladroitement devant son empereur.

-Très bien, je vais monter en premier pour sécuriser l'endroit.

Il s'inclina légèrement devant Kim qui chercha l'aide de son maître des yeux.

-Servante impériale Kim, m'autorisez vous à vous tenir près de moi. Avec la foule, je préfère m'assurer qu'il ne vous arrive rien.

-Seigneur Kassem.

Kassem, encore un peu gauche, entraina la jeune femme à sa suite.

Emil aperçut le visage de l'Empereur qui s'était fendu d'un discret et bref sourire.

Une pensée vint frapper le Barbare.

« C'est le même sourire qu'arbore Li Xiao »

Son Maître s'approcha et vint le sortir de sa rêverie. L'heure était aux célébrations.

* * *

La nuit était tombée, et le Palais n'avait jamais été autant en activité qu'en ces instant de faste et d'opulence extrêmes. Emil avait passé l'après midi dans la carriole sacrée de l'Empereur. Sacrifices animaliers, prières adressées aux dieux, à l'Empereur, défilé d'artistes, des Dragons joués par plusieurs chinois, musiques, danses. Et la foule, toujours grandissante. Des souhaits pour le bonheur de l'Empereur portés par des milliers et des millers de voix bourdonnaient encore dans les oreilles et dans l'âme du Barbare.

Yao avait assisté à tout ça. L'Empereur prenait, l'Empereur encaissait mais Yao ne laissait rien transparaître.

A coté des somptueuses richesses, Emil avait vu l'extrême pauvreté. Des jeunes enfants, habillés en haillons, regardaient passer l'escorte impériale, toute lueur d'espoir éteinte .

Emil était encore plus troublé. Et puis la réalité revient à lui, plus dure encore.

Il n'appartenait pas à ces terres. Il avait été importé tout au plus. Il pouvait tenter de s'intégrer dans la société, de parler le chinois, jamais son accent ne s'estomperait. Encore moins son visage aux traits arrondis, ses cheveux de neige et ses yeux si particulier.

Il ne partageait pas l'Histoire des Hans. Et leur culture demeurait encore trop mystérieuse à ses yeux.

Avec un voile de nostalgie dans les yeux, Emil assistait aux événements tout en restant à leurs marges.

* * *

Le suites des festivités se déroulaient dans l'immense Palais de Yao. L'empereur organisait un banquet extraordinaire . Tous les membres d'une quelconque importance séjournaient au Palais et aux environs Le choix des tables avait été soigneusement pensé par Kiku et approuvé dans le secret par l'Empereur. Les seigneurs provinciaux et les commerçants influents avaient été dispersés selon un ordre précis dans l'immense salle . A la tribune impériale, l'Empereur et son escorte dominaient le reste du monde. La Tribune de Yao était très restreinte. Seuls les membres les plus puissants et nobles de sa Cour se tenaient là. Kassem lui même ne s'attablait à la Tribune que par ce qu'il était le capitaine de la garde de Yao. Li Xiao lui, avait l'immense privilège de se tenir aux côtés de Yao. Kiku quant à lui devait se contenter de manger avec les nobles d'en bas. Des Généraux et des Stratèges étaient assis sur le même rang que le maître d'Emil mais ces derniers ne les connaissait pas. L'Islandais avait remarqué aussi qu'on avait laissé une place vide mais qu'on ne cessait de remplir l'assiette malgré l'absence de la personne.

Emil se tenait derrière Li Xiao avec Mei Mei, veillant sur son maître . Sous son masque de chien, et sa capuche rabattue il pouvait observer la salle à loisir sans se faire remarquer. Lui comme Mei Mei et Kim n'avaient pas le droit de s'asseoir. Si officieusement ils partageaient une relation plus égale avec leur maître, ils restaient officiellement des serviteurs.

Li Xiao sentait le regard d'Emil posé contre sa nuque. Il se demandait si ce Nouvel An n'avait pas été de trop pour Emil en dépit de sa longue préparation.

Dans le carrosse impérial, il avait conté longuement la légende des signes astrologiques au Nordique. Il était difficile de donner un âge à Emil. Un âge exact. Li Xiao ne lui avait pas dit mais après avoir passé un moment à observer longuement Emil, il était parvenu à déduire son signe astrologique. Pour lui il ne faisait aucun doute qu'Emil était un Chien. Drôle de coïncidence. Il s'en était amusé.

Li Xiao était un Tigre, un animal puissant, un animal qui menait les autres. Un animal noble.

Et son compagnon, était un animal loyal et fidèle, discret, un animal qui protégeait les siens.

Mais si Emil était un chien, alors au moins sept voire huit ans les séparaient. Même si Li Xiao était l'aîné et devait se comporter de manière plus sage avec son protégé, il y avait des petits plaisirs qu'il ne se refusait jamais. Il aimait jouer sur la jeunesse d'Emil qui devait n'avoir que quinze ou seize ans à son arrivée. Il aimait le surprendre et cherchait étrangement à l'étonner ou garder constante son attention vers lui.

Li Xiao avait espéré que la fête et les célébrations du Nouvel An fascinent et éblouissent le jeune homme. Pourtant Emil n'eut pas la réaction escomptée. Malgré le bois opaque du masque, Li Xiao avait imaginé sans peine qu'Emil n'était pas comme il voulait qu'il le soit.

Le jeune seigneur pouvait sentir le malaise de son serviteur. Au bout d'un moment Emil s'inclina devant Li Xiao et lui demanda l'autorisation de se retirer dans ses appartements. L'heure était suffisamenet avancé et même si en toute logique Emil aurait du quitter la salle en même temps que lui, Li Xiao sentit qu'il était plus prudent de laisser Emil partir. Le Général qui méprisait ce genre d'évènements, où les couches les plus viles de la noblesse se mêlaient aux plus pures, détesta encore plus l'assistance. Si un serviteur s'en allait ce n'était rien mais lui devait rester pour souffler de la poudre aux yeux des officiels.

Une demi heure s'écoula et à son tour Mei Mei demanda l'autorisation de rentrer dans ses appartements.

Li Xiao n'avait pas besoin de plus de mots pour deviner que la servante elle aussi avait senti le malaise du jeune homme et qu'elle voulait l'aider.

Li Xiao lui donna la permission. La servante s'inclina respecteusement et salua ses seigneurs avant de quitter la salle.

Le Général croisa le regard de l'Empereur. Il sut qu'aucune de ses réflexions ne lui avaient échappé. Li Xiao allait recevoir le retour de flamme de Yao. Le vieux n'avait pas fini de se moquer de lui.

Li Xiao lui renvoya un léger sourire à peine perceptible.

Yao qui aimait autant que Li Xiao ce genre de célébrations, lui aussi devait se morfondre de ses obligations et voulait passer le reste de la nuit avec une autre personne...

* * *

Kassem trouva son assiette bien intéressante durant cette soirée là. Son Empereur et son ami l'avaient piégé. Certainement que Kiku devait également y être pour quelque chose aussi. Kim se tenait derrière lui. Droite et fière, assumant sa charge devant les regards critiques des dizaines de centaines d'intriguants devant elle.

Il faut dire qu'on lui avait imposé de se présenter publiquement aux côtés de Kassem. La Cour allait jasé pendant de longues semaines. Non seulement en tant que femme, elle n'aurait pas du être présente sur le Char de Kassem mais ce dernier l'avait tenu fermement contre lui pour éviter qu'elle ne soit génée.

Si des âmes naïves auraient pu les prendre pour des époux, lors du repas c'était bien différent. Kim avait pensé qu'elle devait retourner aux côtés de son Maître mais Mei Mei était venue la trouver, tout sourrire, pour lui annoncer qu'elle avait été rattaché au service du seigneur Kassem pour la soirée. Kassem avait encore perdu de sa superbe, son assurance légendaire s'enfuyant comme le courant des rapides. Il avait passé une agréable journée en la compagnie de la demoiselle car tous seuls sur leur char ils avaient pu converser sans que personne ne puisse les entendre. Et même s'il gardait Kim près de lui pour ce soir la situation était différente. Elle était redevenue une servante et lui le seigneur auquel elle était rattachée pour la soirée. Kassem n'avait pas beaucoup mangé, ni beaucoup bu. Les mets étaient exquis mais sans saveur s'il ne pouvait pas les partager. Le Thaïlandais se doutait que la position de Kim était inconfortable. Kassem espérait que les ragots n'allaient pas pertuber la jeune femme après les festivités.

Quant au repas...peut être qu'un jour il pourrait l'inviter dans ses appartements juste le temps de partager un repas aussi impérial que celui là.

* * *

Une fois rentré dans les appartements sombres de Li Xiao, Emil s'empressa d'allumer les lampes à huiles et il se rendit dans sa chambre. Il retira cape, masque et vêtements d'apparat. Se sentant plus léger il enfila une légère tenue de nuit.

Il s'allongea, les bras en croix et repensa à sa journée. A ce moment on frappa à sa porte et Emil ouvrit pour faire face à Mei Mei.

-pardonne mon intrusion Emil. Je ne te dérange pas ?

-Non.. je t'en prie entre.

-Puis je m'asseoir avec toi pour parler un petit peu ?

Emil lui désigna le lit sur lequel il s'assit sans aucune grâce. Mei Mei s'assied à son tour, fatiguée elle aussi par le port de ses lourds vêtements cérémonieux. Elle avait deviné sans peine l'origine d'une partie des troubles d'Emil. Si elle pouvait au moins le soulager de ce fardeau, le reste dépendrait de son seigneur.

-T'ais déjà dit l'origine de mon prénom ?

Emil la regardait perplexe. Non elle ne lui en avais jamais parlé.

-Li Xiao me l'a donné quand je suis entrée à son service. Avant j'en avais un autre mais c'est de l'histoire ancienne. Ce prénom signifie Petite sœur. Li Xiao n'est pas comme les autres maîtres. Il ne l'a jamais dit clairement mais notre maître ne s'intéresse pas au statut social ou du genre de ceux qu'ils côtoie. Il a brîsé bon nombre de conventions. Il n'autorise personne en dehors de Kim et moi à s'occuper de ses appartements, il n'a pas fait de toi un eunuque alors que c'était logiquement la première chose à faire, il nous a enseigné les arts martiaux ainsi que d'autees arts anciens et nous a offert à tous une vraie éducation. Mais surtout il nous laisse notre liberté de penser et ne nous impose jamais rien.

Emil ne répondit rien. Mei Mei venait d'apporter un éclairage différent à ses pensées.

-La Chine est une grande mer qui porte quelques bâteaux. C'est vrai que les serviteurs sont innombrables et que rare sont les seigneurs à les traiter avec respect. Tu as du le voir aujourd'hui je présume. Sache qu'avec Li Xiao ce n'est pas le cas. D'ailleurs depuis tout le temps j'aurais l'appelle notre seigneur.

Est-ce que Mei Mei sous entendait qu'ils pouvait considérer Li Xiao comme un ami ?

* * *

Plusieurs heures plus tard, alors que la lune éclairait toujours l'immensité noire, on frappa de nouveau à la porte d'Emil.

Mei Mei, cette fois ci sans maquillage et en simple tenue de servante vient chercher Emil.

-Li Xiao veut que tu le retrouve dans sa chambre. Il vient juste de rentrer.

Mei Mei accompagna le jeune homme et retourna dans la sienne, le pas frais et guilleret.

« Comment fait-elle ? » s'était demandé l'Islandais.

Timidement, l'Islandais passa sa tête en travers de la porte puis rentra complètement. La chambre de Li Xaio, surtout aux lueurs faiblardes de la lampe à huile, était...rouge.

Il y avait de nombreux éléments écarlates, des auvents. Le lit du Général était imposant. Enorme, noir et rouge. Il captait aussitôt l'attention du visiteur.

Au milieu du lit, alors que les draps n'étaient pas encore défaits, Li Xiao l'attendait, habillé d'un simple pantalon léger. Li Xiao devait dormir torse nu . Malgré la pénombre Emil eut bien du mal à se soustraire à ce regard félin.

-Vous m'avez appelé?

Li Xiao leva les yeux au ciel.

-c'est bon Emil, les espions ils sont loins tu peux m'appeler Li Xiao. Et me tutoyer aussi. Mei Mei ne se gène plus elle.

-Hum...heu...Tu m'as appelé ?

-Assied toi.

Emil s'assit à l'autre extrêmité du lit.

-Approche toi.

Emil s'approcha un peu plus prudement. Li Xiao n'avait ni cillé, ni bougé.

-Bon si tu le prends comme ça.

Emil ne vit rien venir. En un instant son seigneur se retrouva assis sur lui. De ses cuisses musclées, Li Xiao bloqua les jambes d'Emil.

-Comme ça tu ne peux plus t'enfuir. Heu Emil tu vas bien ?

Le rouge avait rapidement monté aux joues de son serviteur qui ne s'était pas attendue à une telle proximité soudaine.

Pourtant le barbare soutint son regard.

-Tu vas me dire ce qui trouble. Et je te te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne m'aurais pas tout dit.

Emil soupira . Il savait que Li Xiao ne blaguait pas et qu'il était réellement capable de mettre sa menace à exécution.

-Emil, gronda Li Xiao.

-C'est juste...que je repense à ma contrée d'origine.

-Explique toi.

-Aujourd'hui j'ai vu plus que jamais que j'étais un étranger . Je n'ai rien à voir avec les Hans. Je parle votre langue et je l'écris mais jamais mon accent ne partira. Il y a tant de choses que je ne comprends pas chez vous. De là d'où je viens c'est tellement plus simple...

-Emil, soupira Li Xiao. Je t'ai déjà entendu parler ta langue et crois moi ta langue a l'air tellement plus difficile que la mienne. C'est vrai que tu deviendra jamais chinois et je préfère que tu ne le devienne jamais.

Le regard d'Emil brilla.

-Je préfère que tu restes comme tu es. Tu viens de l'extérieur, ta force réside dans le fait que tu puisses critiquer notre Empire. Quand je prends une décision, je prends en compte ton ressenti. Que es démons te donne un visage chinois ne m'intéresse pas. Car tu seras moins toi et je te préfère ainsi. Tu es vraiment sur que ça va ? Je t'écrase peut être un peu trop.

Le visage d'Emil était devenu encore plus rouge. Il n'était pas habitué à recevoir ce genre de compliment. Et puis, Li Xiao lui annonçait ça comme si de rien n'était. Se rendait-il compte qu'il était dans une positon extrêment étrange ?

-Et puis, dans notre groupe restreint, il n'y a que le vieux Yao, Mei Mei et moi qui sommes Hans. Alors je peux t'assurer que lorsqu'on se retrouve tous ensemble je me sens un peu en minorité.

-Pardon ?

-Oui Emil, Kiku est Japonais, Kassem est Thaïlandais, Kim est Viêtnamienne et avec toi qui viens de l'autre bout du monde, on est minoitaire. Chacun d'eux a du se battre pour faire valoir sa place. Surtout Kiku. Je pense que son cas est pire car son propre pays a des intérêts contraires à ceux de notre Empereur. Pendant un moment Kiku a été déchiré entre son pays et Yao. Kiku est haï par son pays natal et son pays d'accueil à cause du choix de sa loyauté. La Chine le déteste pour la position qu'il occupe, alors qu'il fait partie de la nation ennemie.

Emil se tut. Il n'imaginait pas ça de l'érudit. Kiku dissimulait réellement bien sa force et ses intentions.

-Emil parle moi de toi. Un peu plus de toi. Parle moi de ta vie avant de venir ici.

Les images des paysages enneigés, des montagnes battues par les vents, et des lacs gelés revinrent en mémoire à Emil. Mais aussi quatre visages. Son frère avec son expression éternellement énigmatique, son autre autoproclamé grand frère qui affichait sans cesse un sourire qui lui donnait l'air d'un imbécile, son autre frère et sa tête d'ours, et enfin son autre frère plus âgé mais légèrement plus petit que lui. Il repensa à son ambition première de devenir poète. Et puis vint la fuite.

Et le traquenard.

-Je suis né lors d'un violent soir de tempête...

* * *

Emil s'étira. Puis il roula sur le côté. Son bras retomba sur le côté. Il écarta les doigts de sa main et sentit le matelas sous la puple de ses doigts.

Violement il eut un mouvement de sursaut et se releva.

La chambre était plus claire, mais ce n'était pas la sienne...qu'avait-il fait ?

Le reste de la nuit lui revient en mémoire.

Li Xiao l'avait forcé à lui raconter son histoire. Au moment de s'en aller, les bras de Li Xiao s'étaient refermés sur lui, l'empêchant d'avancer.

-Nan tu restes ici.

-Mais Li Xiao !

-J'ai dit non.

Il y avait eu ensuite une petite bagarre dans le lit, puis finalement, l'Islandais s'était endormi, épuisé, dans les bras de son seigneur.

Emil pesta. Il comprenait maintenant son frère Lukas. Pourtant quelque chose l'agaçait .

Il s'était réveillé seul.

* * *

 **Note de Nanashi** : Je vous présente fièrement ce chapitre qui a été relativement long à écrire. J'espère qu'il vous a plu. Non, il n'y pas de partie centrée sur Emil dans ce chapitre c'est parceque le "prochain" chapitre sera un peu spécial.

Au fait un nouveau personnage fera son apparition bientôt, ennemi ou ami je ne dirais rien :P mais selon vous, qui est-il/elle ?


	7. Chapter 7 : Omake

Réponse à (Kra)Kken : Ton enthousiasme pour ce petit conte me fait très plaisir. Mais surtout tu me montres que j'ai réussi mon travail d'auteur car…tu as aimé la chanson que j'associe à Emil. Et ça, c'est l'un des meilleurs compliments qu'on puisse me faire ! Merci de te prêter au petit jeu pour le perso mystère. Il/elle fait son apparition au prochain chapitre ! Ce que tu dis est très sympa : tu motives ton auteure !

* * *

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les droits sur Hetalia.

Conte d'un Chien et d'un Tigre

Omake

Année du Dragon, nouvel An, carriole impériale.

Dans le carrosse impérial qui transportait l'Empereur et son escorte, Emil tentait vainement d'ignorer le bruit environnant. Il n'aimait pas cette foule. Il n'aimait pas cette agitation.

Li Xiao, assis à côté de son Empereur le devinait. Le masque d'Emil soustrayait son visage aux yeux du Cantonnais. Li Xiao pourtant connaissait suffisamment Emil pour lire sa gestuelle. Il tenta de dévier son attention.

-Dis moi Gou, que connais tu des signes du zodiaque ? Rend Kiku fier de ses enseignements.

Yao regarda Emil à son tour et l'Islandais déduisit que l'Empereur voulait le mettre à l'épreuve.

Emil fouilla ses souvenirs. Puis il entama son récit :

-Un jour l'Empereur de Jade reçut le Dragon, le Phénix et le Tigre. Ceux-ci se plaignaient de se faire chassés par les hommes. L'Empereur eut alors une idée. Il leur demanda de répandre la nouvelle de la création d'une course. Les dix premiers animaux formeront le zodiaque et ne seraient plus inquiétés par les hommes.

-Jusque là c'est correct. L'encouragea Li Xiao.

-Le Rat croisa le Chat qui faisait sa toilette. Les deux animaux parlèrent un moment et le Chat informa le Rat de la Course. Le Chat proposa une alliance avec le Rat à condition que le Rat le réveille le matin. Le Rat accepta mais le matin arriva et le Rat se rendit seul sur le lieu de la Course. Le Rat savait qu'il se ferait battre par le Chat si celui-ci participait, aussi le Rat partit seul, sans avoir réveillé le chat. Il y avait beaucoup d'animaux et ce dernier utilisa sa petite taille pour se faufiler entre les animaux. Il arriva le premier à l'Empereur. L'Empereur ordonna à son scribe de le noter premier . Le buffle* en voyant la première place prise, utilisa toute sa force pour se faire un passage et arriva deuxième. Le Tigre utilisa sa force, sa puissance et…

Emil s'arrêta en voyant l'intensité du regard deLi Xiao. Li Xiao aimait beaucoup être complimenté, surtout par lui.

-pourquoi t'arrêtes tu ? Continue.

-Ton manque de vertu te perdra aru !

-Comme si tu n'aimais pas recevoir des compliments d'une certaine personne…surtout…

-Ces jeunes perdent tout respect pour tout maintenant.

Emil resta interdit devant les échanges particuliers de Yao et de Li Xiao. Pourtant quelque chose les liait. Emil ne pouvait pas mettre le doigt dessus mais malgré les familiarités que l'un et l'autre employait, leur lien d'affection était palpable pour le jeune chien…et pour le désabusé Kiku qui souhaitait qu'aussi bien son Empereur que son ami deviennent un peu plus matures.

-Donc le Tigre a bondi au dessus des autres animaux et a terminé la course troisième. Continua le Japonais. Continue donc Gou.

-Le lièvre a utilisé son corps et son agilité pour se faufiler entre les autres animaux. Le Dragon a fait le choix de s'élever dans les airs. Grâce à ses pouvoirs magiques il a terminé la course en étant cinquième. Le Serpent lui a utilisé son corps pour se faufiler entre les jambes des autres concurrents et il a terminé la course en étant sixième. Le cheval a utilisé sa force et sa vitesse et a terminé septième. Le bouc a chassé les autres concurrents et s'est forcé un passage comme le bœuf pour finir huitième. Le Singe a utilisé les branches et a fini neuvième. Le coq a utilisé ses ailes et est arrivé dixième.

-Pourtant il y a douze signes. Continua Kiku tout en surveillant discrètement son Empereur et le Général.

-Il me semble que le chien est onzième. Affirma Li Xiao mesquin.

Emil regarda son général qui le devina, avec défi.

-Il y a eu une confusion entre le scribe et l'empereur. Quand l'Empereur avait dit que c'était suffisant, le scribe a compris que l'Empereur désignait le chien. C'est pourquoi le Chien est classé à la onzième place.

Kiku, avec sagesse préféra terminer la leçon.

-le Cochon aussi bénéficia de cet amalgame. Le scribe entendit cochon au lieu de « ça suffit ». L'Empereur finit par prendre la feuille des mains du scribe mais le Chien et le Cochon conservèrent leur place.

Emil se replongea dans son silence. Li Xiao l'observait et son silence l'ennuyait profondément. Il décida alors de jouer un peu avec le nordique. Il tapota la jambe de son garde de corps avec son propre pied.

Emil bondit sur place, Yao l'ignora un sourire aux lèvres tandis que Kiku priait pour que la journée ne soit pas si longue.

-Gou ? Tu sais qu'on te prête des qualités selon ton signe ? Et selon ton signe tu es à dominante yin ou yang. Yin pour le principe féminin, yang pour le principe masculin. Je suis né l'année du Tigre. Les étoiles me sont plus favorables pour mener des batailles et des hommes.

Li Xiao se rapprocha dangereusement de son garde de corps. Avec un visage parfaitement stoïque il avança :

-J'aime quand il y a de l'action. Avec le principe Yang je suis toujours …

Yao ramena brutalement son demi-frère contre la banquette.

-Tu es surtout une tête brûlée à mauvais caractère qui fonce devant le danger ! j'ai besoin de te mettre une laisse sinon tu sautes sur tout ce qui bouge, même nos alliés aru !

-le Dragon est arrivé deux places après le Tigre. Tout Empereur que tu es, tu n'y changeras jamais rien.

-Je ne répondrais pas à cette provocation aru !

Kiku soupira encore une fois. Il regarda les deux frères d'un œil désabusé. C'était vrai, Li Xiao malgré son apparente désinvolture et main-mise sur son destin, était vraiment insouciant. Il ne voyait pas le traitement de faveur énorme que lui accordait Yao. Aucune personne n'aurait osé parlé en ces termes avec l'Empereur même dans les songes les plus fantaisistes. Li Xiao ne le percevait pas. Li Xiao était doué d'un charisme et d'un magnétisme naturels. Li Xiao perdait par son propre charisme et son assurance face à Yao. Heureusement qu'ils n'agissaient ainsi que dans l'espace privé et qu'en face du public chacun savait tenir son rang sinon le secret si bien gardé de leur lien aurait été découvert depuis longtemps.

Il y avait des choses que la Cour ne devait jamais savoir. On pouvait compter sur une main le nombre de personnes qui connaissaient les véritables origines de Li Xiao. Kiku reporta son attention sur Li Xiao. La colère du Tigre était à craindre si un jour ce secret éclatait au grand jour. Si Kiku pouvait éclairer son empereur il lui était d'avis de ne jamais révéler ses véritables affiliations à Li Xiao.

Si en apparence Li Xiao s'amusait de son Empereur, en réalité il leur dissimulait surtout le cours de sa réflexion.

Gou.

Chien.

Quand il avait donné ce nom à Emil, il ignorait son âge et donc son ascendance zodiacale.

Le Tigre était un signe puissant. Beaucoup de famille tentait de concevoir leur héritier pour qu'il puisse naître durant cette année.

Le Tigre était un meneur d'hommes, il était brave et courageux, ne reculait devant aucun danger. Charismatique. Il écrasait de sa splendeur.

Pourtant le Tigre, de par sa nature trop puissante et entière, avait du mal à trouver le partenaire idéal. Il lui fallait quelqu'un qui le complétait. Qui le soutenait. Mais aussi quelqu'un dont il se souciait. II lui fallait quelqu'un pour à la fois le contrebalancer dans sa force, l'apaiser et enfin l'amener vers l'harmonie.

Le Chien était l'une des meilleures solutions. Le Chien n'aimait pas la foule et préférait rester dans l'ombre. Mais le chien ne faisait pas que se tapir dans l'ombre et attendre. Le Chien était loyal. Il protégeait son maître et gardait sa maison.

Quand Li Xiao avait vu Emil combattre, il sentit ces qualités en lui. Lui, le Tigre solaire venait de trouver son partenaire. Emil ne le savait pas encore, mais Li Xiao lui avait donné une raison de vivre. Emil allait montrer les crocs pendant un moment, mais peu à peu Li Xiao parviendrait à l'apprivoiser. Le Tigre, le meneur d'homme. Celui que tout le monde regardait et écoutait. Emil, son Secret et son avenir.

Gou.

Ce nom pour Emil s'était imposé comme une évidence.

* * *

Note de Nanashi : Enfin se termine le chapitre bonus qui devait se consacrer un peu plus sur la relation entre Li Xiao et Emil mais en prenant l'avis de Li Xiao en compte cette fois ci.

*J'ignore pourquoi mais je pense tellement à Aldébaran du Taureau à ce passage là….

A force de parler de bouc et de tigre, mon imagination a un peu dévié sur Dokhô et Shion. A moins que ce soit à cause de cet AMV sur eux que je regardais pas mal de fois cette semaine ? A ce propos j'ai publié il y a une semaine un OS (et le seul, je pense) sur Saint Seiya ! Le titre est « Un éclat d'Argent dans la Nuit ». Cet OS me taraudait depuis trois ans, le voici publié, voilà chose faite.

Pour en revenir à Chien et Tigre, j'ai lu vos suggestions concernant le perso mystère. Il/elle apparaîtra au prochain chapitre. Avez-vous tort ou raison ? Qui sait…

(source de l'explication de la légende : )


	8. Chapter 8 : Le repentir est le printemps

Réponse à Kra-p-kken : quelle review! c'était...disons...Artistique? Il existe en effet plusieurs versions différentes de la légende des signes. J'ai mis dans la fic, celle que j'ai appris en cours. Quant à ton signe, je ne sais pas lequel c'est mais je suis sure qu'il est quand même classe !

 **Disclaimer :je ne possède pas les droits sur Hetalia**

 _Avertissement : attention, dans ce chapitre, il y aurait du lemon…_

 _…_

 _Non je déconne :P mais il abordera des thèmes plus sombres que ceux des autres chapitres._

 **Conte d'un Chien et d'un Tigre**

 **Chapitre 6**

 **Le repentir est le printemps de toutes les vertus**

 **Quelque part à l'Est de la frontière Chinoise.**

Il souriait comme un bienheureux. Il venait de mâter une dangereuse rébellion. Même s'il avait remporté la guerre contre les régiments Coréens plusieurs semaines avant, il était resté sur place pour s'assurer que le pouvoir qu'il venait de rétablir n'allait pas être menacé encore une fois. Il avait aussi traqué avec acharnements les individus les plus dangereux. Des bas fonds des ruelles sordides aux grandes plaines vertes, il ne s'était jamais relâché surprenant même ses proches par un sérieux qu'on ne lui connaissait pas.

Ô que ce sourire dissimulait bien des peines.

Son propre jumeau avait été happé par cette guerre. Son frère avait été entrainé dans les tréfonds des enfers et c'était de sa main même à lui qu'il avait signé son trépas. Il savait qu'il en sortirait à jamais marqué.

« Tu es un traître à ta propre patrie » qu'on avait dit sur lui quand les autres l'avaient vu arriver, à la tête d'une armée furieuse.

C'était peut être vrai. Il avait trahi sa patrie mais ses propres compatriotes prévoyaient la mort de celui à qui il avait juré fidélité ainsi qu'à ses proches, et donc ses proches à lui. Il avait tenté l'intimidation, les négociations, les offres de paix et quand ses ennemis eurent pensé qu'il n'oserait jamais s'attaquer à eux, qu'il était trop faible et pétris de sentiments qui lui seraient fatals, ils s'étaient abattus sur lui.

Il n'avait alors pas eu d'autres choix que de lâcher la fureur du Tigre.

Cette guerre venait de prendre fin, les pierres pleuraient.

La révolte avait été étouffée dans son embryon, la répression était finie mais il fallait garder cette partie de ce territoire sous son control.

Il n'avait plus sa place ici. Et puis les esprits mauvais pouvaient revenir….

Son sourire faussement peint sur son visage s'allongea, un garde vint le chercher. Tout était prêt. On n'attendait que lui.

« Il est temps de partir. A la Cité Interdite ! »

Im Yong Soo releva bien haut son sabre puis fendit l'air d'un coup sec afin que le signal du départ soit compris par tous ses hommes.

Un mois plus tard, Cité Interdite.

Un mois. Sa mission avait duré un mois. Une semaine avant le Nouvel An, un messager était venu trouver l'Empereur. Une province avait des problèmes de sécurité extérieure et requérait l'expertise de Li Xiao. Kiku, Kassem et lui avaient réfléchi longuement à cette mission et il avait convenu que le meilleur moment pour partir était le lendemain du Nouvel An.

Li Xiao avait accepté sa mission sans rechigner. Se priver de la présence d'Emil l'embêtait mais il le savait entre de bonnes mains au Palais avec Kiku, Kassem, Mei Mei et Kim.

A mesure que son étalon s'approchait du Palais Impérial, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'imaginer qu'elle serait la réaction de son garde du corps.

Peut être qu'Emil serait joyeux ? Il n'avait jamais vu Emil joyeux. Il l'avait vu prendre kaléidoscope d'expressions différentes mais il ne l'avait jamais vu joyeux.

Mais avant de pouvoir revoir son poulain, il devait soumettre son rapport à l'Empereur…et à la Cour.

* * *

Li Xiao s'était fait annoncé et encore une fois les regards s'étaient braqués sur lui. L'Empereur l'avait reçu avec une cour plus restreinte, pourtant les vautours étaient à l'affut de la moindre information qu'ils pourraient utiliser à leur avantage.

L'Empereur n'avait pas affiché une quelconque émotion face au retour de son général. Après les formulations d'usage, le général avait été entendu. Quelques conclusions « éclairées » avaient été tirées de cette entrevue, nourries par les contributions des fonctionnaires et des dignitaires. Li Xiao riait sous cape, les vraies décisions seraient prises ce soir même, au sein du Conseil Secret. Le regard de Yao avait été clair pour lui, rendez vous ce soir.

Son devoir accompli, le Général se détendit. L'envie de revoir certains visages et surtout un certain visage, familiers le brûlait mais il devait agir comme il avait toujours fait. Pour continuer sa mascarade, il devait saluer d'autres représentants et fonctionnaires.

Li Xiao put enfin se retirer dans ses appartements qu'après un long moment à saluer des intrigants qu'il détestait et s'enquérir des nouvelles du palais. Même si son impatience de voir la réaction d'Emil le démangeait, le Cantonnais s'imposa de ne pas se précipiter.

En remontant dans son couloir privé il aperçut devant lui deux silhouettes familières. Dissimulant un sourire, il se fit encore plus discret et se glissa vers eux à pas de chat. Leur conversation lui parvint.

« je te remercie encore. Li Xiao t'a déjà dit qu'en son absence je pouvais lui emprunter ses armes mais si jamais tu veux que j'attende son retour pour lui dire que j'ai demandé son arme… »

« Mon Maître vous fait toute confiance seigneur Kassem. Le retour de Seigneur Hu est proche, je vais nettoyer toute sa collection »

Visiblement ces deux là s'étaient rapprochés en son absence. Li Xiao voulut s'amuser. Faire perdre à Kassem ses moyens l'avait toujours diverti.

Il jaillit et sortit les griffes. Pour un peu il aurait presque passé sa langue sur ses babines. Pourtant c'était avec un visage complètement stoïque qu'il les aborda.

-C'est exact je t'autorise à prendre mes armes en mon absence mais je ne me souvenais plus que je te prêtais mes servantes aussi.

Kim fut si surprise qu'elle faillit en lâcher son fardeau. Kassem se gratta nerveusement l'arrière du crâne.

-Seigneur Hu. Le salua sa servante en s'inclinant.

-Ah Li Xiao…tu es rentré depuis combien de temps ?

-Je suis arrivé il y a quelques heures. Juste le temps de saluer l'élite de notre nation.

-Ah. Je suppose que tu sais qu'on est invité ce soir ?

-Oui. Je le suis.

-très bien…Dans ce cas passe dans mes appartements prendre le thé.

-Tu as enfin appris les bases ?

-Non…mais Kim le fait très bien.

-Nous passerons alors. Kim, peux tu aller me faire couler un bain ?

-Tout de suite, seigneur Hu.

Li Xiao observa son ami qui suivait des yeux la silhouette de la vietnamienne qui rentrait dans les appartements du général.

-Beaucoup de choses se sont passées ?

-Je crains être porteur d'une nouvelle que tu ne vas pas aimer…

-j'ai eu plusieurs heures de trajet à cheval aujourd'hui je crois que ça ne peut pas être pire.

-Ton cousin, Im Yong Soo est revenu.

-Au moins ça veut dire que la guerre à l'est est finie.

Li Xiao était partisan qu'il y avait toujours un peu d'espoir dans le malheur.

-Il n'y a pas que ça. Yong Soo n'a pas tout dit et c'est lui qui invite ce soir en fait.

Si Li Xiao était surpris il ne le montra pas. Généralement c'était surtout Kiku ou Yao qui convoquait le Conseil. Yong Soo bien que pouvant être sérieux, aimait autant ce genre de réunions que Li Xiao. Il commença à s'inquiéter de l'état de son auto-proclamé cousin.

Kassem le remarqua et dévia la conversation.

-Viens prendre le thé quand tu seras frais ! Pour le moment quelqu'un t'attend…

Kassem s'éloigna et Li Xiao rentra dans ses appartements. Il ne vit pas le sourire en coin du Thaïlandais.

Il décida de surprendre ses amis et fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce principale de ses appartements.

-Mei Mei, Kim, Emil votre Seigneur est genre, rentré.

Les trois intéressés se situaient dans la même pièce. Kim s'affairait à nettoyer ses armes, Mei Mei devait être en train de préparer le bain car elle préparait l'eau, et Emil se tenait droit, cape, masque et gants. Mei Mei se jeta au cou de son seigneur et s'élançait dans un babillage sans fin lorsque son amie vint la chercher tout en s'excusant humblement devant leur seigneur. Emil resta de marbre.

Li Xiao fut contrarié. L'attitude de son garde du corps était dure à lire voire glaciale. Emil n'aurait pas du réagir ainsi, Li Xiao n'avait pas planifié cette réaction.

-Je suis de retour Emil. Tu ne viens pas accueillir ton …

Son quoi ? Maître ? Ami ?

-…Général ?

-Je vois que vous n'êtes pas un esprit Seigneur Hu. Vous m'en voyez soulagé. Lui répondit l'Islandais sur un ton froid.

En clair : je sais que tu es là mais n'attends pas à ce que je te saute dessus.

Seigneur Hu ? Le vouvoiement ? Cette froideur ?

Si le masque dissimulait son visage, Li Xiao savait qu'Emil n'affichait aucune émotion sinon de la colère froide à son égard.

La colère. Emil devait être en colère à son égard. Si la situation n'était pas tendue il en aurait presque ri . Emil lui faisait la tête !

Mais avant il devait savoir de quoi il retournait exactement.

-Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je suis attendu par le seigneur Honda.

Emil le planta et s'en alla rejoindre son précepteur.

Li Xiao le regarda s'éloigner. La tête emplie de contradictions, il attendit que Mei Mei l'appelle pour le bain.

* * *

Malgré les leçons prodiguées par la servante de son ami, Kassem était incapable d'offrir un thé correct au général lorsque ce dernier vint le rejoindre après son bain.

Devant un plateau de pâtisseries qu'il avait commandé aux cuisines, Kassem rapporta à son ami tout ce qu'il s'était passé dans le palais. Enfin les deux amis parlèrent des deux sujets délicats.

-Yong Soo est rentré il y a une semaine. Ils ont subi peu de pertes matérielles et humaines. La zone est sous contrôle mais ce n'est plus de son ressort.

-Il a été dépêché pour résoudre ces conflits peu de mois avant qu'Emil n'arrive ici.

-Les premiers mois il a voulu évaluer la zone, négocier. Et puis il a du gérer la population. De ce que j'ai compris ses ennemis étaient de fins stratèges. Il lui a fallu du temps afin de percer leurs véritables intentions à jour et d'organiser la défense en conséquence. Le conflit, inévitable, n'a duré que pendant un moment relativement court comparé à sa préparation.

-Et son frère ?

-Mort sur le champs de bataille. Yong Soo m'a assuré qu'il l'avait tué lui-même.

Li Xiao ne répondit rien. Il revit en pensée les deux jumeaux coréens. Im Hyung Soo et Im Yong Soo avaient le même âge que lui. Ils étaient déjà au Palais lorsque lui-même était arrivé. Il les avait déjà rencontrés lors de réunions officielles mais n'avait jamais vraiment eu le temps de se développer avec eux. Les jumeaux étaient les fils des dignitaires coréens venus pour tenter d'assouplir la politique de l'Empire avec la Chine. Le père de Yao les avait accepté en otages mais leur avait fourni une éducation digne des plus grands princes. Im Yong Soo devint Général tandis que son frère occupa une place importante dans l'administration. La Cour avait crié au scandale, encore échauffée par l'ascension de Kiku mais Yao avait fait savoir sa décision divine.

Im Hyung Soo et Im Yong Soo étaient des frères très proches malgré leur caractère opposé. Si le Cantonnais appréciait la nature tranquille du plus jeune, celle d'Yong Soo l'énervait et souvent leurs rencontres viraient au pugilat.

Malgré tout avec le temps Yong Soo s'était révélé être l'un des meilleurs soutiens et allié de Li Xiao et sa fidélité à l'Empereur était réelle.

Yong Soo était très intelligent, et savait être sérieux quand il le fallait, malgré son caractère facétieux. Et surtout très attaché à sa famille qui, Li Xiao le savait, ne se limitait pas qu'à Hyung Soo. La déchirure avait été brutale quand Hyung Soo avait rejoins les rebelles de Corée.

-Comment va Yong Soo ?

-Il ne m'a pas paru changé. A peine il a revu Yao en privé qu'il a clamé sa poitrine. Il était déçu de ne pas te voir. Par contre dès qu'il a appris que tu avais un garde du corps, il a absolument tenu à le voir. Il a même tenté de rentrer par effraction dans tes appartements.

Li Xiao comprenait mieux pourquoi Emil avait revêtu l'ensemble de ses habits destinés à le cacher. Et pourquoi il rejoignait directement Kiku.

-Yong Soo l'a traqué dans tout le palais. Tu aurais du voir Emil. Il était frustré. Déjà qu'il était de mauvaise humeur ! Oh il se retenait avec les filles, Yao et Kiku mais tu aurais du voir avec quelle énergie il se battait pendant nos entrainements. J'avais l'impression d'avoir un loup en face de moi .

Kassem planta ses yeux dans ceux mordorés du tigre. Il savait qu'il avait son attention.

-je tiens ça de Mei Mei qui l'a dit à Kim qui hum…me l'a dit, Emil vérifiait chaque matin si tu n'étais pas de retour. Nous avons chacun un père et une mère mais il est plus difficile d'avoir un frère. Finit Kassem philosophe.

Li Xiao acquiesça, et finit sa tasse de thé.

* * *

Ce fut une douce caresse à la joue qui vint chercher le barbare hors de ses songes. La pointe du doigt se plaisait à suivre les contours, les pointes, et les sillages de sa figure. Emil se détendit, c'était agréable…Lukas aimait beaucoup lui caresser les cheveux quand il était très jeune.

Doigt.

Une main.

Un corps.

Qui ne devrait pas être dans sa chambre à cette heure là !

Emil se réveilla d'un bond. Son regard croisa celui de Li Xiao qui visiblement avait très envie de rire.

-Seigneur Hu. Le salua t-il avant de s'éloigner un peu plus de Li Xiao qui le retient par le bras.

-Personne n'est aux alentours, tu peux cesser d'utiliser le « seigneur Hu » en guise de rempart et enfin me dire exactement ce que tu me reproches.

Li Xiao détailla attentivement l'aspect de son servant. Un mois qu'il n'avait pas vu ce visage si particulier. Durant son absence Emil s'était coupé les cheveux. Il n'aimait pas du tout les avoir longs. Peu importe la sueur ou la poussière des combats, ses cheveux étaient toujours de ce même éclat argenté.

Emil fronça légèrement les sourcils et se pinça les lèvres en une moue que Li Xiao trouvait adorable. Il était contrarié.

Et têtu.

L'asiatique lâcha l'européen.

-Bon tu me diras ça plus tard, lève toi, lave toi et viens me trouver dans les écuries, nous partons pour la journée.

-Nous ?

-Oui, nous deux. Il y a une ville que je dois visiter mais sans garde du corps je peux me trouver en situation difficile. Li Xiao répondit en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

-Vos capacités martiales peuvent déplacer des montagnes .

-Oui mais que suis-je sans mon garde du corps. Et puis peut être que je rentrerais blessé. Voire pire….Il ajouta en s'éloignant vers la porte de sortie.

Il savait qu'il utilisait la corde sensible d'Emil.

Ce dernier soupira et retira le drap qui le couvrait.

-Au fait Emil.

-Oui ?

-Laisse tomber le seigneur quand on est entre nous. N'abuse pas trop de ta position. Bon je te laisse cinq minutes. Après ça je pars …et je serais seul, en danger, exposé…sans mon garde du corps .

Li Xiao le laissa là. Emil réprima un râle excédé et se débarrassa rapidement des draps avant de se laver en se changer dans la plus grande précipitation.

Son seigneur l'attendait. Li Xiao comptait profiter d'une journée calme car il ne portait aucun de ses attributs seigneuriaux.

Les deux jeunes hommes s'en allèrent dans les écuries et quittèrent le Palais alors que la grande partie des fonctionnaires dormait encore.

Après une heure de chevauchée, Li Xiao emmena Emil dans un village de campagne. Tout deux chevauchant des chevaux utilisés pour les adjuvants du palais de basses œuvres, personne ne prêta réellement attention à leur arrivée. Malgré le caractère campagnard et tranquille du village, Emil resta aux aguets sous l'œil amusé de Li Xiao. Li Xiao l'amena vers le cœur du village et un grand marché se tint dans la place publique. Emil se tendit. Il n'aimait pas toute cette foule et surveilla son seigneur avec encore plus d'attention. Au bout d'un moment, Li Xiao remarqua un vendeur particulier. C'était un homme à l'âge avancé. Sur une maigre table il exposait les plus belles sortes d'oiseaux de l'Empire.

Li Xiao mena Emil à la table et sous le regard médusé de son compagnon, le Tigre salua le vieil homme de manière solennelle. Emil était étonné, seul le profond respect émanait de Li Xiao. Sans farce ni malice, il salua humblement son ainé.

-Nin Hao, Maître Feng.

-Ni Hao.

-Maître Feng, Zhe shi wode pengyou. Ta jiao Gou.

Le vieux maître se tourna vers Emil. Emil comprit qu'il dut le saluer à son tour, ce qu'il fit de manière gauche.

-Wo hen gaoxing renshi nin.

Le dresseur d'oiseau lui adressa un léger sourire.

-Wo ye hen gaoxing renshi ni.

-Il se pourrait que Gou vienne prendre des commandes du Palais si je ne suis pas disponible.

-Merci de me l'indiquer. Puis je aider mon Empereur en apportant ma maigre contribution ?

-Je suis venu acheter un oiseau pour mes besoins personnels.

-Je serais très heureux de le vendre.

Un oiseau noir et blanc attira l'attention du tigre. Noir et Blanc. Principe féminin et masculin. Harmonie et équilibre. L'oiseau était plus petit que les autres.

Li Xiao le prit immédiatement et paya trois fois la somme de l'animal. Le vieil homme ne protesta pas. Il avait arrêté de protester contre la générosité de ce jeune seigneur si différent des autres qui venait le visiter au moins une fois l'an.

Satisfait de son achat Li Xiao se retourna vers son servant.

-Viens Emil, retournons au Palais.

Le nordique s'arrêta un peu étonné.

-Vous m'avez fait venir dans ce village pour acheter un oiseau ?

-Il serait plus exact de dire pour t'acheter un oiseau.

Emil eut un mouvement de recul.

-Moi ?

-A partir de maintenant tu seras le maître de cet oiseau. Et maintenant nous devons rentrer.

Li Xiao fourra la cage dans les mains de l'européen avant d'aller aux chevaux. Décontenancé, Emil en oublia la raison de sa colère froide contre son maitre.

* * *

La nuit venait de tomber sur le Palais. L'Empereur était fatigué. Il s'était retiré dans ses appartements après avoir passé sa journée à lire entre les lignes des déclarations des courtisans, revu les dernières politiques avec Yong Soo et Li Xiao. Heureusement pour lui, les deux « cousins » ne s'étaient pas battus comme des fauves en se voyant pour la première fois depuis des années. Yong Soo avait juste bondi sur le Cantonnais qui l'avait envoyé simplement au tapis tandis que Kiku tentait de calmer la situation.

La journée avait été longue. Malgré toutes les louanges du peuple, Yao restait un humain. Un humain avec des besoins. Un humain qui avait besoin de se soulager.

A moitié nu, sur son lit, une partie de son corps ointe d'une huile, il se laissait aller aux plaisirs corporels. L'autre assis sur son lit, les cuisses entourant son enveloppe charnelle.

Les mains qui se baladaient sur son dos et qui s'attardaient à certains points de son corps, le menaient vers un doux état de torpeur.

Kiku était le meilleur masseur de l'Empire.

Mais le doux supplice venait de prendre fin.

L'Empereur se redressa tandis que Kiku se tint debout. Le Japonais se tenait poliment à ses côtés attendant que Yao l'autorise à parler. Et que Yao reprenne le pas sur l'Empereur.

-Ce massage m'a fait du bien, merci Kiku. Tu as raison je suis trop tendu.

-L'arrivée de Yong Soo n'y est pas innocente.

Yao opina mollement. En privé il se considérait comme le patriarche d'une petite famille étendue à Kiku, Li Xiao, Yong Soo, Kassem les deux servantes de Li Xiao et Emil avait fait sa petite entrée quelques mois auparavant.

-Je m'en fais un peu pour Yong Soo. Si les dieux avaient été plus cléments avec lui.

-Rien n'arrive au hasard. Je suis persuadé qu'il devait en être fait ainsi.

-J'aimerais être de ton avis.

Yao resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes.

-Au moins mon père a pu joué un rôle actif dans le destin de Li Xiao et lui a épargné bien des difficultés. Mais parfois je me demande s'il ne vaut pas mieux avouer la vérité à Li Xiao…

-Yao. J'ai passé presque toute ma vie à te protéger. J'ai détourné plus de mille tentatives d'assassinat. Si cette vérité éclate au grand jour, pareil destin s'abattra sur lui.

-Il a trouvé son gardien.

-Emil a encore beaucoup à apprendre.

Kiku se dirigea vers la commode que son empereur lui réservait. Yao roula sur le flanc. Le Chinois regarda le japonais retirer ses vêtements et enfilait une tenue noire. Yao fit la moue. Kiku allait visiblement rôder autour du Palais et dans la ville avec ses hommes de la police secrète.

Yao le rejoignit et posa sa main sur son épaule. Le Japonais se retourna.

Sans un mot l'Empereur embrassa le front de Kiku dont les joues se coloraient légèrement. Il n'avait jamais été habitué aux marques d'attention explicites.

Le temps d'un souffle, et le Maître du monde se retrouva seul dans sa chambre.

* * *

Pendant ce temps, appartement de Li Xiao.

Mei Mei venait de servir un thé à Li Xiao et Emil. Du coin de l'œil elle les observait avec affection. En son for intérieur elle soupira. Il était évident qu'un lien spécial unissait les deux jeunes hommes mais l'un et l'autre se refusait de l'avouer. Emil avait boudé Li Xiao pour l'avoir laissé en arrière et Li Xiao avait tenté multiples stratégies pour faire parler le nordique. Lorsqu'ils étaient de retour dans les appartements de Li Xiao, la situation avait légèrement changé. Emil avait les yeux et son attention pleinement rivés sur un magnifique petit oiseau noir et blanc. Il s'était empressé de le mettre dans sa chambre et avait passé tout le reste du temps avec lui.

Mei Mei avait réussi à faire sortir Emil pour le diner et c'était maintenant avec son seigneur qu'il partageait une tasse de thé.

Le scandinave semblait plus calme. Il avait retiré son masque et sa cape.

-Tu vas me dire maintenant ce qui perturbe toute l'harmonie du groupe ?

Emil leva les yeux pour regarder son ami. Résigné, il décida d'en finir.

-Tu m'as laissé ici. Sans même m'informer de ton départ. Quand je me suis réveillé tu étais parti.

Li Xiao encaissa les informations et se repassa mentalement ce fameux matin du Nouvel An.

Il n'aurait pas imaginé que ses choix puissent impacter autant le jeune nordique.

-S'il t'était arrivé quelque chose… A quoi je sers hein ? Je suis ton garde du corps mais si tu es blessé et que je ne peux rien faire.

Le Tigre en avait assez entendu. Lui qui pensait l'avoir protégé en le laissant au Palais, c'était tout l'inverse qui s'était produit. D'un bond il rejoignit son ami et entoura ses bras autour de lui. Il le serra contre lui.

-Non. C'est faux. Tu es bien plus que mon garde du corps. Tu me protège par bien des façons Emil.

Le nordique ancra son regard dans celui du Tigre.

Li Xiao se releva et retourna à sa tasse. Le thé était devenu froid.

-Veux tu t'entrainer ce soir ? Il est tard mais j'ai bien besoin d'évacuer toute cette énergie.

Un éclat de malice brilla dans les yeux du nordique. Il pourrait faire payer à Li Xiao son absence en toute impunité.

Li Xiao attendit qu'Emil enfile son masque et sa cape puis les deux amis empruntèrent les couloirs secrets de leur arène privée.

Tous les soirs Mei mei et Kim s'assuraient que des lampes à huiles brulaient afin de faciliter l'orientation des membres du groupe proche de l'empereur.

La salle était déserte. Mais le désordre ambiant fut suffiant pour Li Xiao de deviner qui avait été la dernière personne à utiliser cette salle.

-Tu es prêt ?

-Juste le temps que je retire cet..Li Xiao !

Emil jaillit devant Li Xiao et intercepta une silhouette étrangère qui s'était élancée devant le Tigre.

-Mais je veux voir mon cousin da-ze !

Emil eut du mal à contenir son opposant.

-Ah mais tu es le garde du corps de Li Xiao !

-Fuis Li Xiao !

Son adversaire échangea les positions et mit ses deux mains sur la poitrine du plus jeune.

-Ta poitrine m'appartient maintenant !

Li Xiao partit au quart de tour et tenta d'arracher son ami des mains coréennes.

-Yong Soo, lâche le !

-Mais je veux voir à quoi il ressemble.

Emil s'effondra sur le dos, Yong Soo au dessus de lui. Il avait tiqué au nom de son assaillant. Chose dont profita allègrement son adversaire qui parvint à le mettre à terre.

Li Xiao se saisit de son cousin et le projeta plus loin. Il se plaça devant Emil, protecteur. Mais l'agitation ambiante et les mouvements maladroits retirèrent le masque du nordique.

Yong Soo se redressa sur ses coudes et un large sourire s'afficha sur sa figure.

-Je veux le même ! A partir de maintenant tu appartiens à moi, da-ze !

Li Xiao se tendit.

-N'y pense même pas.

-Trop tard. Il a été conçu en Corée, il m'appartient.

-Co-rée ?

-Oubli ce qu'il dit. De toute façon il n'est pas important.

-Ce n'est vrai ! Je suis un Général comme toi !

-Oh…j'ai frappé un général ?

-Et le cousin de ton maître da-ze !

Yong Soo se redressa.

-Je suis le général Im Yong Soo, Général de l'Empereur Wang Yao, membre du conseil secret. Quel est ton nom ?

-Son nom officiel est Gou. Mais entre nous c'est Emil. Ne l'oublie pas.

Yong Soo opina du chef.

-Il y a des choses dont la Cour ne devrait jamais avoir idée. Avec un garde du corps aussi adorable tu auras des problèmes. Nous avons une campagne bientôt. Viendra t-il ?

-J'en ai l'attention.

Li Xiao se tourna vers Emil.

-Il faut que tu me dessines et me décrives quel était le genre d'arme que tu utilisais chez toi .

* * *

 _Berwald et Tino étaient devenus les nouveaux frères d'Emil à la suite d'un duel entre le géant suédois et le danois._

 _Emil était encore jeune et ne se souvenait plus comment le duel avait éclaté. La lutte entre les deux barbares avait rapidement attiré son attention._

 _La lutte avait été âpre, barbare, sauvage et sanguinaire. Emil voulait aider son grand frère danois mais il était retenu par Lukas. Malgré sa frustration les ordres de Mathias avaient été clairs. A aucun moment il ne devait intervenir ._

 _La lame de la hache de Berwald s'était brisée. Mathias avait donc rendu sa propre lame à Lukas et le combat se poursuivait à mains nues dans une neige brouillée de rouge._

 _Au bout d'un long moment le duel prit fin. Berwald était à genoux . Mathais au dessus de lui, un éclat féroce dans les yeux._

 _Visiblement le danois allait l'achever lorsqu'une silhouette bondit des fourrés et s'agenouilla entre la tête de Berwald et Mathias._

 _-NON ne le tue pas !_

 _Un jeune homme, un peu plus jeune que Lukas posait la tête de Berwald sur ses genoux._

 _-Laisse le en vie. Prend la mienne si tu veux vraiment tuer quelqu'un mais laisse le en vie !_

 _-T'no._

 _Le suédois avait réussi tant bien que mal à se relever et pris le plus jeune contre lui._

 _Il ne faisait aucun doute de leur relation pour personne._

 _La voix étrangement tranquille de Mathias les ramena à la réalité._

 _-C'est dangereux pour vous de vous afficher ainsi. Surtout si vous êtes seuls._

 _Puis la voix de Mathias redevint légère :_

 _-Mais si jamais vous n'avez nulle part où aller, venez avec nous._

 _Ainsi Emil eut deux nouveaux frères._

* * *

 **Note de Nanashi** : j'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu ! Dans les commentaires j'ai eu tout un tas d'hypothèses allant de l'Europe à la Russie en passant par Macao…Mais personne n'avait pensé d' embée à la grande bouche Sud-Coréenne ! Retenez Hyung Soo. Même s'il est déclaré mort, c'est un personnage qui aura un impact important par la suite.

Dans ce chapitre vous avez également découvert qui était l'amant « secret » de Yao dont plusieurs mentions avaient été faites dans les autres chapitres. Même si au fond je crois que tout le monde avait compris que c'était Kiku.

Au prochain chapitre il y aura du sang, du combat, de l'épique…

Mais votre auteure ne sera pas disponible la semaine prochaine pour cause de voyages (ouais je voyage à 30mn de train de chez moi..Mais OSEF j'aurais pas mon ordi) et donc le prochain chapitre arrivera avec un peu de retard.


	9. Chapter : L'Art de la Guerre (1)

Conte d'un Chien et d'un Tigre

Chapitre 7

L'Art de la Guerre

(1)

Note de l'auteure : aujourd'hui pas de sentence classique qui illustre le chapitre, vous l'avez attendu, vous en aviez rêvé, ceux qui écoutent Sabaton savent de quelle chanson je parle : _The Art of War_ , inspirée du livre éponyme de Sun Tzu. Je ferais un point plus complet en fin de chapitre car il y a aura des répercutions sur le reste de la fic. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : je ne possède pas les droits sur Hetalia.

 **Si tu connais ton ennemi et si tu te connais toi-même, tu n'as aucune crainte quant aux résultats de cent batailles. Si tu te connais mais que tu ne connais pas ton ennemi, pour chaque victoire obtenue, il y aura toujours une défaite. Si tu ne connais ni toi ni ton ennemi, tu succomberas à chaque bataille.**

La bataille durait depuis dix jours. Les ennemis de Yao avaient profité des évènements du Nouvel An pour grossir leur rang. Ils étaient bien plus avancés que Li Xiao et Kassem avaient prévu. Même avec l'arrivée providentielle de Yong Soo et d'une partie de son armée quelques semaines plus tôt aux Palais, les traîtres étaient difficiles à contenir. Grâce à leurs raids sur les villages reculés, ils avaient obtenu hommes, nourriture et armes. Finalement l'armée impériale guidée par Li Xiao et Yong Soo les avait rencontrés dans une grande plaine battue par les vents. Malgré une tentative d'effarouchement, de découragement et de négociations des deux généraux, la bataille avait éclaté et s'était transformé en bataille de position. Aucun clan n'avait réussi à manger réellement du terrain sur l'autre.

Dans sa tente privée, Li Xiao était perdu dans ses pensées. Il réfléchissait à la meilleure manière de retenir ce flot. Cela faisait trop de jour qu'ils étaient restés immobiles. Il fallait briser cet état statique. Leur ennemi pouvait leur envoyer de la poudre aux yeux, les faire attendre, le temps que des renforts ou des approvisionnements plus importants ne les atteignent.

Li Xiao se remémorait chaque combat. Il n'en avait manqué aucun, allant lui-même combattre au front, bien que son Empereur en aurait crié à l'inconscience.

Li Xiao se massait les tempes. La situation n'était pas aussi terrible. Ses ennemis eux même peinaient à les contenir. Pour le moment, la situation était à statut quo.

Mais pour combien de temps encore ? C'était une course qui se jouait entre les deux camps. Le moindre retard de la part d'une des deux parties pouvait entrainer sa chute.

Li Xiao déplaçait les pions de bois sur le plateau assorti. Chacune de ses pensées, chacune de ses idées, entrainait inéluctablement un léger ajustement sur le jeu

Li Xiao, quand il ne combattait pas, pouvait se perdre des heures durant dans son propre esprit. Son corps restait actif et éveillé, alerte à la moindre variation du monde physique. En âme, il vagabondait dehors, s'élevait au dessus des montagnes pour tenter d'avoir une vision céleste du champ de bataille.

Un léger bruissement de cape le ramena dans le monde de chair et, amusé, il vit Emil qui tentait de remettre sa cape correctement.

En ces journées de bataille, Emil ne l'avait quitté à aucun moment Même quand venait l'heure de se coucher, Emil restait auprès de lui. Au pied de son lit, il montait la garde.

Bien qu'extraordinairement bien entouré, Li Xiao se rendit compte qu'il n'avait jamais eu plus fidèle serviteur et …ami.

Emil avait aussi cette insoumission barbare et cet esprit rebelle qui manquait tant aux sujets de l'Empire.

Ses avis portaient un éclairage différent à la situation et ainsi il complétait harmonieusement les pensées de Li Xiao.

Sur le terrain, il démontrait avec acharnement sa dévotion pour son seigneur. Ses techniques et sa personnalité prenaient plus d'un guerrier par surprise. Les espions du Tigre lui avaient rapporté qu'il se murmurait dans les rangs adverses, qu'Emil ne montrait pas son visage car il était un Chien-Démon invoqué par l'Empereur.

Li Xiao avait ri à cette déclaration. Quand il avait surpris le regard troublé d'Emil en sa direction, son hilarité avait redoublé et il avait choisi de ne pas invoquer le nouveau surnom de son ami devant lui.

Le feu dans sa tente projetait des ombres sur la toile Li Xiao laissa couler ses yeux sur la silhouette du plus jeune.

Même si la nature avait déjà commencé son travail sur le blond avant qu'il n'arrive au Palais, Li Xiao notait les changements. Il les notait avec plaisir, convaincu de contribuer à guider Emil vers la voie des Hommes.

Sa voix atypique, était déjà bien grave quand il fut arrivé au Palais. Pourtant Emil n'avait pas du vivre plus de seize ou dix sept fois le printemps Son corps était fin mais portait encore les rondeurs de l'enfance.

Ave ses entrainements, il l'avait aiguisé, affuté. Sa masse musculaire s'était développée bien encore plus et son corps pouvait réaliser des prouesses que le jeune Nordique n'avait jamais cru possibles Aujourd'hui il avait encore cette apparence rectiligne mais dissimulait une grande force. Emil restait en général aussi tranquille que l'eau dormant dans un lac, mais pour ses ennemis, il pouvait être aussi terrible que les langues de feu du Dragon.

Et Li Xiao était fier de ce qu'il était devenu. Car au fond, Emil, n'avait jamais abandonné l'essence même de son être. Il avait éclos, s'était épanoui et Li Xiao l'avait sublimé.

Les ombres allongèrent encore plus sa silhouette, forçant sur sa famélique apparence canine.

Il avait façonné et offert à l'Empire une lame à deux tranchants. Une lame qui fluctuait entre le savoir nordique et cet étrange art martial qui était la glimma et les nouvelles compétences acquises depuis son arrivée dans l'Empire du Milieu. Quand les deux s'entrainaient, il devenait ardu de vaincre l'Islandais

Et si…

Un plan se dessinait dans sa tête. Mais les risques étaient importants. Son cœur lui criait qu'il allait peut être commettre une erreur.

« Li Xiao ? Tout va bien ? » Lui demanda son garde du corps qui avait remarqué le changement d'humeur de son ami.

Puissent les prouesses guerrières d'Emil sauver Yao et les siens.

« Gou. Appelle Mei Mei et Kim. Qu'elles préparent la tente pour recevoir Kassem, Yong Soo et Kiku »

* * *

« L'idée est bonne. Mais les périls sont grands » Conclut Kassem lorsque Li Xiao leur fit part de sa stratégie.

« As-tu informé Emil de son rôle ? » Lui demanda Kiku.

« Pas encore, je voulais avoir votre avis avant de lui demander car je sais qu'il insistera pour mettre à exécution sans attendre, au péril même de sa vie »

« Il faut que la partie adverse accepte ce défi. Et qu'un terrain neutre soit délimité pour éviter toute félonie. » Ajouta Kassem.

«Nous devons aussi nous assurer que le messager qui délivrera le message n'ait pas le cœur souillé par la corruption et le livre tel qui lui a été remis, Da-ze » Dit Yong Soo, pour une fois sérieux.

« Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que d'envoyer l'un des nôtres » Dit Li Xiao en insistant sur les derniers mots.

« Pour des raisons évidentes nous ne pouvons pas t'envoyer…Il nous reste donc.. »

« Pas question que j'y envoie Kim et Mei Mei. Même déguisées en homme, elles risquent bien plus que nous »Refusa Li Xiao.

« Quant à toi, Kassem, il vaut mieux que tu restes au camp. S'il arrive malheur à Li Xiao, tu endosses sa charge. »

Après une courte pause, Kiku conclut.

« J'irai. »

Li Xiao et Kassem se retournèrent en même temps.

« C'est trop dangereux ! Ils ne te prendront pas au sérieux ! »

« Ils savent ma position dans l'Empire. Cela rendra la missive de Li Xiao plus officielle. Ils ignorent seulement mes loisirs. »

« Si Yao apprend que tu sois allé de toi-même dans la gueule du dragon ..Il nous fera tous pendre. Et toi le premier » ajouta Li Xiao en direction du Japonais.

« Mais je reconnais que c'est la manière la plus sure, d'assurer les intérêts de l'Empereur » reconnut-il après quelques secondes. »

« Fixons une heure limite. Si tu n'es pas de retour parmi nous avant nous viendrons te chercher. Ou nous te vengerons »

« Ta confiance en mon destin, me donne des forces, Kassem-kun. Li Xiao-kun, avons-nous des richesses de l'Empire dont on peut se séparer afin de rendre l'offre plus attractive ? »

« Nous avons des femmes, quelques menues richesses. »

« je demanderais qu'on me prépare une escorte. Je pars, une fois l'offre rédigée »

Kiku retira ses vêtements et montra sa tenue qu'il ne quittait jamais, même sous ses habits officiels Une tenue proche du corps, noire, qu'il ne dévoilait au monde que lorsqu'il devenait le chef de la Police Secrète de l'Empereur.

« Bien. Je vais me retirer également. Je vais voir les lieutenants et les sous généraux pour ajuster notre stratégie. C'est encore d'une nuit sans sommeil dont tu me prives Li Xiao »Couina Kassem.

Li Xiao lui retourna un sourire mesquin.

« Rappelle Emil à moi. Il doit connaître l'étendu de son rôle »

 **L'Excellence Suprême consiste à briser la résistance de l'ennemi sans combattre.**

Dans son armure légère Li Xiao contemplait la plaine d'herbe verte battue par les vents. Les drapeaux des deux factions claquaient. Devant lui, à une distance respectable, une armée ennemie lui faisait face. Derrière lui, ses hommes et lui ne formaient qu'un bloc

Kiku était revenu avec son escorte quelques jours auparavant Wang Xiao Fan, le général adverse acceptait la requête et les cadeaux de Li Xiao.

Peu à peu les hommes des deux camps avaient démobilisé une parcelle du champ de bataille. Ils avaient également profité des deux derniers jours pour entrainer leur champion.

Le plan de Li Xiao était simple Sur cette plaine, se déroulerait le combat qui scellera leur destin . Le combat opposerait le champion adverse au champion de l'Empire. Naturellement, son choix de champion s'était porté sur Emil. Le jeune homme connaissait le style de leur ennemi, leur manière de penser et avait l'avantage d'être imprévisible.

Emil avait aussitôt accepté quand Li Xiao lui avait fait part de sa requête. Comme Li Xiao l'avait prévu

D'ailleurs, la silhouette encapuchonnée du plus jeune se rétrécissait à mesure qu'il progressait sur l'arène naturelle de son destin.

Li Xiao vit également l'adversaire qu'affronterait son « Gou ».

Les deux camps étaient à distance suffisante pour suivre le combat sans biais

En voyant l'inconnu, Li Xiao sentit son ventre se tordre. Il comprenait à présent, les regards réprobateurs que lui avait lancés Mei Mei à plusieurs reprises.

Etait-ce du remord ?

* * *

Après un bref salut pour son adversaire, Emil s'était mis en position de garde. Il préférait évaluer la force, la vitesse et les faiblesses de son ennemi avant de l'attaquer.

Les deux tournèrent l'un autour de l'autre pendant plusieurs minutes. L'homme devait disposer d'une expérience bien plus importante que celle du Chien

Il n'était pas plus grand mais plus fort, musclé et plus lourdement armé que lui. Déjà Emil repérait mentalement certains points précis du corps de l'autre homme.

Pensant qu'il avait endormi sa méfiance, l'homme surgit sur lui. Emil l'évita de peu. Il avait vu la lame le frôler le près. Visiblement, l'homme avait visé son masque.

L'Islandais gronda un peu Son exotisme, était une carte sur laquelle Li Xiao jouait.

L'homme reprit rapidement son équilibre et tenta un coup latéral mais Emil parada encore.

La force que l'homme mettait dans chaque coup, lui coupa presque le souffle. Visiblement, il combinait souplesse et force.

Etre à la fois la montagne et l'eau comme lui rappelait Kiku pour qualifier ses interactions avec le reste de la société ?

Emil souriait sous son masque. L'homme lui offrait des angles de vues intéressants pour ses observations.

Avec une roulade, vif comme le serpent, Emil se retira et fit quelques pas en arrière pour plus de sécurité.

Son adversaire était impassible, il ne devait mettre aucune passion dans ses combats.

Bien à l'inverse de ses entrainements dans le Nord du Danemark.

Quand les hommes et les femmes se sentaient bafoués, ils réglaient la situation par une franche lutte. Tout était de question de sentiment, d'honneur, d'orgueil.

Emil ferma son poing autour de la garde sa dague. Pour le moment il patientait

* * *

Plus loin, Li Xiao suivait avec attention les moindres mouvements de son protégé. A ses côtés Kassem était également très tendu.

A mesure que les coups s'échangeaient, et que les minutes s'égrenaient, il ressentait des émotions proches du regret.

Il avait par plusieurs fois souhaité interrompre le combat, reprendre la bataille et tirer Emil en arrière.

Pour la première fois depuis des années, Li Xiao maudissait son destin, l'Empire et son cœur.

* * *

Les joues rouges et le léger changement dans la respiration de son adversaire, satisfirent Emil.

Pour le moment il avait essuyé quelques coups légers mais avait surtout fatigué son adversaire.

Il avait également troublé son jugement et en réalisant des parades typiques de l'enseignement des soldats de l'Empire.

Il avait même reçu un coup car son adversaire avait « prédit » son action.

Pourtant, le guerrier souriait sous son masque.

Vif, insaisissable, il avait piqué plusieurs côtés de l'Homme. Sous sa lame intraitable, les lanières de cuir sautèrent et le plastron s'affaissait sur ses flancs.

Sentant le danger, l'homme avait tenté de le frapper, Emil s'était alors rapproché. Son ennemi ne s'y attendait pas. Il pensait qu'Emil aurait cherché à s'éloigner. L'Islandais, l'avait alors saisi par la taille et l'avait fait passer par derrière lui. Quand le dos de l'homme frappa le sol, Emil déchira les autres attaches de l'armure. Dans un rugissement bestial, accentué exprès, il lui bloqua tout mouvement des jambes.

De son dos, il tira sa hache de son attache.

Il fit miroiter la lame au soleil et caressa la peau de son adversaire. Dans un chinois fort accentué, il gronda.

-Reste allongé. Je t'ai vaincu. Je vaincrai ton armée. Si tu te relèves, je t'arrache ton âme.

Pendant un bref moment, il croisa son regard.

Et l'homme aperçut.

Il aperçut que la couleur des ses yeux violets, leur forme, ne ressemblaient pas à ceux du reste du commun des Chinois.

-De quelle tribu, viens tu ? Parvint-il à murmurer.

Souriant comme un dément, Emil lui dit une phrase dans sa langue maternelle.

Puis il s'attaqua aux points vitaux et ne se préoccupa que de celui qui plongea l'homme dans l'inconscience.

Avant de s'évanouir, l'homme souffla

« Démon ! »

Il se releva et fit plusieurs pas pour revenir vers ses alliés.

Il avait gagné. L'Empire avait gagné.

Il était à mi distance entre son camp et le corps de l'homme lorsque le sol se mit à trembler sous le martellement des sabots .

* * *

Li Xiao sentit toute la tension qui l'avait habité le quitter lorsqu'il vit qu'Emil avait remporté le duel. Il se jura de ne plus jamais remettre son ami en ligne de mire. Il avait pris pleinement et douloureusement conscience de l'important qu'avait pris le jeune homme à ses côtés.

Dans la missive il avait précisé qu'il disposait d'une armée de soldats similaires à son champion et que son champion était une aide divine accordée par les Ancêtres de leur Empereur.

Voyant que la performance du Chien avait dépassé tous ses espoirs en terme de dépression des rangs adverses, Li Xiao avait conclu hâtivement à la victoire.

Il se raidit lorsqu'il vit les premiers chevaux adverses se détacher de leurs rangs.

-NON !

A son tour il talonna sa monture pour attraper Emil, avant qu'il ne fasse hapé par la vague adverse.

Les deux camps rentrèrent en collision, encore.

Dans le chaos de sang, de corps et de métal, Li Xiao naviguait en quête du nordique. Autour de lui, les corps s'écartaient de son passage, il fendait le champ de bataille, impitoyable.

Finalement il repéra la silhouette encapuchonnée de son ami.

La capuche l'empêchait d'évaluer son état de santé, allait-il bien ?

Emil se dégagea prestement d'une prise ennemie. Son masque toujours droit sur son visage.

Li Xiao se fraya un chemin pour l'atteindre.

« Gou ! »

Malgré le bruit, malgré son esprit pleinement concentré sur la bataille, Emil parvint à entendre le cri de son seigneur par-dessus le brouhaha du combat.

Son visage se fendit d'un sourire, toujours en repoussant les attaques ennemies, il se coula sur la selle de son seigneur. Ne pouvant lutter contre son corps, Li Xiao exerça une légère torsion du bassin pour regarder son ami.

Au même moment, un attaquant adverse joua le tout pour le tout et avec une dague aiguisée, il perça le tissu et la peau et frappa entre les reins de Li Xiao.

Emil le repoussa, l'homme tomba et l'étalon de Li Xiao l'écrasa de ses sabots puissants.

Emil retint Li Xiao contre lui. Sa peau pâlissait à vue d'œil. Contre sa poitrine, Emil ajusta le corps de Li Xiao contre lui. Il le sentait frissonner.

« Emil » souffla Li Xiao, fatigué « laisse moi et fuis »

Emil gronda, en retour à cette folle proposition.

Ses sens étaient en alerte. Son cœur bondissait dans sa poitrine. Il avait l'impression qu'il ne tenait pas la vie de Li Xiao dans ses propres mains mais sa propre vie.

Plus tard le Barbare rirait de sa situation. Il avait eu enfin l'occasion de se débarrasser de celui qui le maintenant en Chine, qui l'empêchait de retourner dans ses montagnes norvégiennes. Il avait, pendant un bref instant, recouvert la maîtrise de son destin. Au milieu du champ de bataille il serait passé inaperçu, filant vers sa liberté déchue. Mieux, on l'aurait déclaré mort !

Avec ses richesses actuelles et son savoir sur le chinois et la Chine il aurait pu voyager jusqu'à chez lui.

Mais sur le moment de la bataille, il était pris par l'étau de ses sentiments et ses instincts de survie.

Malgré sa captivité, Emil s'était attaché à son clan et à sa nouvelle famille

Aucun d'eux ne remplacerait les anciens mais Emil n'avait plus le luxe d'ignorer l'issue de leur destinée.

Dans sa contrée natale, son frère Lukas lui avait parlé des Berseks : ces hommes qui devenaient des bêtes assoiffées de sang et qui dans leur rage meurtrière, détruisaient alliés et ennemis.

Emil ne sut dire à quel point ces récits appartenaient du domaine de la légende, mais son esprit ne se concentra que sur un seul objectif : atteindre son camp et la tente médicale. _A n'importe quel prix_

Une main contre la poitrine de son seigneur, l'autre tenant fermement le manche de sa hache, ses genoux exerçant une pression sur l'étalon pour le guider, il fila.

Sa lame devint écarlate. Et par endroits, le sang éclaboussa les coins de son masque de bois.

* * *

 _Notes de l'auteure : Il me semblait impensable de faire une fic dans ce contexte sans évoquer l'Art de la Guerre. Ce livre a été écrit par le Général Sun Tzu, il y a ..2000ans. Et aujourd'hui le terrain de guerre a changé car ce sont surtout les business men qui appliquent ses stratégies. Petit contexte historique : à l'époque de Sun Tzu, la Chine était un amas de clan féodaux qui se battaient les uns avec les autres. Un jour un Empereur fit quérir le Général Sun Tzu pour qu'il trouve une solution._

 _L'Art de la Guerre, traite très peu des armes mais surtout des dispositions mentales et physiques pour vaincre son ennemi. Sun Tzu à travers une poignée de grands axes, détaille les meilleurs manières possibles de se défaire de son ennemi._

 _Dans le prochain chapitre j'essairai de mettre le plus de civilisation possible !_


	10. Chapter 10 : Omake

Conte d'un Chien et d'un Tigre

Omake

(2)

 **Une journée et demi plus tard, dans la tente du général Li Xiao.**

La douleur au niveau de ses reins sortit Li Xiao tout droit de ses rêves. Soudainement, alors qu'il était encore égaré dans la brume de ses fantasmes, Li Xiao força son esprit à s'éclaircir. Son cœur battant à tout rompre, il se redressa violemment en toussant. Désorienté il jeta un œil à la dérobée. Une main apaisante s'apposa délicatement vers son épaule et l'entraina de nouveau vers son matelas.

Son corps s'arqua, tous ses muscles se bandèrent. Après quelques folles secondes, il regarda encore son environnement et reconnu la figure placide de Kiku. Li Xiao soupira et se détendit. Mais fort de cette agitation, sa blessure au niveau de ses reins se rappela amèrement à lui. S'il souffrait, il ne le montra pas à son ami. De nouveau il balaya la tente du regard et aperçut Yong Soo et Emil assis sur des chaises.

Lorsqu'il croisa son regard, le regard de Yong Soo s'illumina. Le Coréen sauta sur le lit du convalescent et lui saisit fermement la poitrine.

-Tu es réveillé, da-ze ! Tu nous as fait peur ! Surtout à Gou !

Li Xiao se défit de sa prise et regarda attentivement la silhouette de son ami. Son masque de bois, sa cape et ses gants lui interdirent d'en savoir plus sur le jeune homme.

-Li Xiao-kun. Tout va bien. La bataille est terminée.

-Emil. Comment va-t-il ?pourquoi il ne réagit pas ? Le coupa Li Xiao, excédé par le manque de réaction de son précieux ami.

Que s'était-il passé après qu'il se soit évanoui sur sa selle ? Emil était-il blessé ?

-Tu as dormi pendant presque deux jours. Emil a farouchement bataillé pour t'amener ici. Il a réclamé le médecin et a presque dépecé toute potentielle menace envers toi Da-ze !

-Vraiment ?

-Il a seulement autorisé au chirurgien de venir te soigner. Même pour nous, c'était difficile, il s'opposait à tous ceux qui venaient te voir.

-Ce faisant, il a désobéi aux ordres des plus gradés que lui et des fonctionnaires. Ajouta Kiku.

-J'aurais bien aimé voir ce moment. Commenta Li Xiao, amusé.

Il n'avait jamais senti la confiance et la vertu en ces hommes.

-Kiku a dû utiliser toute sa diplomatie pour éviter qu'ils ne le châtient.

-Car ils ont pensé à le châtier ? Releva Li Xiao, agacé.

-Ce sont des hommes de la Cour. Si ce genre de comportement est autorisé, alors la prochaine étape serait la destruction de l'ordre par la révolution. Rappela Kiku.

-Mais grâce à Kiku, pas d'incident déplorable n'est pas à rapporter. Emil étant tellement concentré sur ta tâche de te veiller qu'il n'avait pas conscience de ce qu'il se passait à l'extérieur. Il ne t'a pas quitté des yeux. En fait seule Mei Mei était autorisée à s'occuper de toi. Elle est même parvenue à l'apaiser. Il s'est endormi, il y a deux heures.

Effectivement, la silhouette parfaitement immobile du Chien montrait son profond repos réparateur.

Li Xiao ressentait des sentiments mêlés. D'abord il se sentait lésé de la défection de son protecteur envers les autres dindes de la Cour, bien qu'il ne les portait pas en haute estime. Il n'allait pas avoir d'autre choix que de s'excuser platement pour satisfaire leur égo.

Pourtant il était fier que son ami l'ait défendu avec autant d'acharnement. Li Xiao lui devait certainement sa survie.

Rassuré sur l'état d'Emil, Li Xiao reporta son attention sur des affaires plus pressantes.

-Yong Soo, tu m'as dit que la bataille était finie. Que s'est-il passé ?

-Lors du combat entre Emil et leur champion, ils ont tenté de nous faire fléchir en nous faisant croire qu'ils avaient encore des renforts qui allaient arriver. Ils ont tenté de nous déprimer. Commença Yong Soo. En réalité ils n'avaient plus rien. Les armées provinciales s'étaient occupées de tarir leurs sources d'approvisionnement. Apparemment leurs chefs de guerre les plus importants se sont suicidés. Car ils étaient certains de perdre. Ils ont vu une chance dans ce duel. C'est pour cela qu'ils avaient acceptés.

-Lorsqu'ils ont vu qu'Emil-kun avait remporté la lutte, une partie d'eux a pris la fuite tandis que les autres se sont jetés dans la bataille car ils n'avaient plus de raisons de vivre et que vivre prisonniers ou mourir en criminels était la pire des insultes. N'ayant plus rien à perdre, ils ont décidé de faire leur dernier combat. Continua Kiku.

-Nous avons réussi à les maîtriser à la fin du jour. Pendant toute la nuit, Kassem, Kiku et moi nous avions supervisé les prisonniers et les survivants. Pour le moment leur sort n'est pas encore décidé mais la justice céleste décidera de leur destin au Palais. Relata Yong Soo.

Kiku se leva et s'inclina devant Li Xiao.

-Kassem est encore en train de diriger les hommes. Je vais le rejoindre. Puisse ton rétablissement être rapide.

-Merci Kiku. Pourrais-tu me rappeler Mei Mei et Kim ? Je vais me rendormir. Yong Soo, dehors.

Décidant que le Général avait suffisamment souffert, Yong Soo bougea de la chaise. Mei Mei et Kim firent leur entrée dans la tente à l'exact moment où le Coréen s'apprêtait à se retirer.

Le Coréen observa discrètement le visage de Mei Mei. Pour pouvoir suivre son seigneur sur le champ de bataille, Kim et elle n'avaient pas d'autres choix que de se déguiser en pages. Lors de la bataille, un de leur adversaire avait déchiré sa peau de porcelaine et une vilaine coupure rouge désormais, creusait sa joue gauche. Avec du maquillage elle parvenait à la dissimuler.

Lorsqu'il avait vu que la servante de son ami était retournée blessée du champ de bataille, Yong Soo avait tenu à voir Li Xiao pour qu'il cesse d'envoyer ses deux servantes au front. Li Xiao l'avait écouté, amusé mais lui avait rétorqué qu'il avait tenté de dissuader ses deux jeunes amies de le suivre, mais qu'il s'était heurté à un mur de résistance. Et que la puissance d'un Tigre n'était rien en comparaison de Mei Mei.

-Maître Hu ! Je suis ravie et soulagée de vous voir réveillé ! Annonça Kim tout en s'inclinant.

Mei Mei, dans un mouvement de folie se jeta aux pieds de son seigneur.

-LI XIAAOOO !NE REFAITES PLUS JAMAIS CA !

-Genre j'avais prévu de mourir ici. Je mérite mieux comme mort, non ?

Li Xiao tenta de se redresser mais se raidit par l'intensité de sa douleur dans son dos.

-Genre combien de temps je vais vivre comme un vieil homme ? Je comprends mieux pourquoi Yao passe sa vie à se plaindre maintenant…

-Le Maître Chirurgien a dit que la blessure était sévère et qu'il vous faudra voyager en carriole plutôt que sur votre étalon. Il vous faudra également beaucoup de patience pour vous rétablir pleinement de cette blessure.

Li Xiao grimaça.

-Quand retournons au Palais ?

-Lorsque le camp sera rangé et que la zone sera parfaitement contrôlée. Mais grâce au Seigneur Honda, votre départ est imminent. Il partira au Palais en premier, avec vous et le seigneur Kassem.

-Mouais, le vieux ne peut pas atteindre. Plus ça vieillit moins c'est patient.

-Seigneur Hu ! Kim rougit en entendant son seigneur parler aussi familièrement de leur Empereur.

Pour moins que ça, des villages entiers avaient été pendus et mis à feu et à sang par le passé.

-Ne t'en fais pas, Il sait que je parle de son Auguste personne ainsi. En attendant….

Avec toute sa volonté et sans écouter les protestations de ses muscles endoloris, Li Xiao se ramassa et bondit hors de son lit. Cette fois ci il ne put retenir un petit gémissement de douleur. Prenant appui sur Mei Mei, il marcha difficilement vers la silhouette endormie du Barbare.

Comprenant les intentions de son seigneur, Mei Mei l'aida à saisir Emil par les épaules. Tous les deux entrainèrent le plus jeune vers le lit du Général.

-Il va me piquer une de ses crises au réveil. Sourit Li Xiao. Ce ne sera pas la première fois.

Ils l'allongèrent. Heureusement le lit de Li Xiao était suffisamment large pour mettre plusieurs personnes dedans.

Li Xiao rabattit les draps de soie sur eux.

Mei Mei regarda attentivement son seigneur.

Parmi tous les habitants de ce vaste empire, il était un être exceptionnel et différent. Personne à sa connaissance n'aurait permis à son serviteur de partager sa couche sans avoir des pensées plus…charnelles en tête.

-Profitez de votre sommeil sans crainte, Li Xiao. Je veillerais sur vous deux et Kim et moi, empêcheront quiconque voudra vous importuner.

-Si tu pouvais surtout empêcher Yong Soo d'approcher à au moins un demi-lis de la tente. Soupira Li Xiao qui se sentait gagné par le sommeil.

* * *

Note de Nanashi : Dag! Je suis ravie de vous retrouver pour cet Omake. Finalement la partie civilisation sera surtout pour le prochain chapitre. Comme vous pouvez le constater je reprends un peu de régularité dans mes publications! D'ailleurs je voudrais m'excuser mes retards. Depuis septembre je vis dans les Flandres (Belgique néerlandophone) et du coup mon emploi du temps est complètement différent de celui que j'avais en France. J'ai beaucoup plus de travaux à rendre et de révisions à faire avec quelques cours INTENSIFS.

Une autre raison également est que je me suis lassée pendant quelques mois du fandom hetaliens pour m'intéresser à deux autres complétement différents. Ceci dit, ne vous en faites pas, me voilà de retour :)

N'hésitez pas à me donner des feedbacks !


	11. Chapter 11 : l'hiver s'en va

Disclaimer : je ne possède aucun droit sur Hetalia.

Conte d'un Chien et d'un Tigre

PARTIE II

Chapitre 1

L'hiver s'en va, le printemps arrive

(Dong qu, Chun lai)

ps : dans le premier paragraphe, Emil donne en offrande le sang d'un animal qu'il a tué lors d'une partie de chasse. Pour des besoins de la narration, j'ai du introduire cette scène, pour autant veuillez noter que je suis absolument contre la maltraitance animale. Je suis d'ailleurs l'heureuse maîtresse d'une chienne adorable et exceptionnelle qui a été battue de sa naissance jusqu'à son placement à la SPA.

 **Quelques années plus tard, Cité Interdite, jardins rattachés au domaine secret de Li Xiao.**

Sous le regard perplexe de Li Xiao, Emil vidait d'une partie de son sang l'animal qu'il avait poursuivi puis tué lors d'une partie de chasse.

Pendant qu'il perçait la peau de l'animal mort, Emil psalmodiait dans sa langue rugueuse dure.

Malgré les années qui s'étaient écoulées depuis son arrivée en Chine, malgré les efforts de Kiku Mei Mei et Kim t son intégration complète dans la société chinoise, Emil tenait à toujours honorer les coutumes de son pays enneigé.

Durant les premières années, Emil tentaient de bâtir des petits autels faits de pierre, à chaque endroits où Li Xiao et lui s'arrêtaient. Pourtant il avait fallu les détruire. Immanquablement, ces autels auraient fini par attirer l'attention de quelqu'un.

Les Anciens disaient que pendant leurs années, les natifs des signes du zodiaque étaient graciés par la chance. Li Xiao ne l'avait pas encore réalisé lorsqu'il avait obtenu Emil, mais le Ciel s'était montré généreux envers lui.

Emil avait beaucoup changé pendant ces trois années. Lorsqu'il était arrivé en Chine, presque cinq ans auparavant, il flottait encore entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte. Maintenant, son corps avait absorbé tous les changements imposés par la Nature et c'était un homme qui se dressait aux côtés du Général. Et Emil était devenu un bel homme.

Pourtant sa nature légèrement naïve, et sa culture si différente de celle de la Chine, rendait visible aux yeux du Général a différence d'expérience entre l'homme qui venait de rentrer dans un nouveau cycle de vie, et celui qui déjà s'apprêtait à en affronter un prochain.

Pour autant malgré son intégration forcée dans la société, malgré les combats qu'il avait du mener à la Cour pour valoriser son statut, et les quelques tentatives d'assassinat qu'il avait détournées, Emil avait démontré à son seigneur qu'il pouvait à la fois être flexible comme l'eau et solide comme la montagne

Car son essence même d'être humain, son cœur, son noyau, n'avait jamais subi le moindre changement.

Emil restait cette personne honnête, humble et loyal.

La richesse ne l'intéressait guère et le pouvoir encore moins. Seul, l'état de bien être de ses différents amis et -surtout de son seigneur, préoccupait réellement le jeune barbare.

Li Xiao avait fait commandé des masques, des gants des plus belles et riches matières de l'Empire, mais son ami s'entêtait à toujours ne porter que son masque de bois et ses gants de cuir.

D'ailleurs, à force de batailles et d'une vie bien remplie, le dit masque commençait à se fissurer.

Li Xia serra les poings.

Pour le moment, Emil était encore contraint à porter ce genre d'attribut car son existence pouvait le mettre en danger. En son exotisme, les gens y verraient un démon.

Et Li Xiao ne voulait pas partager son Emil au reste de la Chine. Même si Emil s'était retrouvé au cœur d'un réseau d'amitié et de relations fortes avec le reste de sa maisonnée, il restait qu'il appartenait et appartiendrait toujours à Li Xiao.

D'une manière ou d'une autre Emil était sien.

Pourtant cette possessivité dérangea légèrement le Général. La Chine criait ses exploits jusque dans les frontières reculées de l'Ouest. Les exploits du Général Tigre et de son Ombre Chien ne faisait aucun doute que ses prouesses aient été déclamées à la Cour de son père, le Gouverneur du Canton.

Comme cela faisait plusieurs années qu'il n'était pas retourné dans ses terres natales, dans son Lao Jia, il était plus que temps, qu'en tant que jeune homme accompli, il revienne visiter ses parents et apporter honneur au nom que son père lui avait cédé. Yao lui même, tentait de lui forcer la main et secrètement il lui avait offert un congé gracieux de trois mois...qu'il était obligé de prendre. Sous couvert d'une mission diplomatique non encore officielle, Li Xiao allait être renvoyé chez lui.

Habituellement, lors des longs déplacements, sa suite venait avec lui, mais ce cas présent était légèrement différent. Il avait décidé, avec l'accord de Mei Mei, qu'elle resterait au Palais, afin d'être ses yeux et ses oreilles pendant son absence. De plus, Mei Mei était très efficace pour seconder Kiku.

Quant à Kim, Li Xiao avait été surpris de voir Kassem venir le chercher un soir à l'arène, alors qu'ils étaient seuls, pour lui demander de lui attribuer le rattachement provisoire de Kim à son service personnel.

Satisfait de voir enfin son ami prendre en main son histoire, Li Xiao avait, pour une fois de bonne grâce, accédé à sa demande.

Si décider du sort de ses deux servantes avait été facile pour Li Xiao, la question avait été plus délicate concernant Emil. Li Xiao regardait Emil qui empilait des pierres. Puis lorsqu'il lui semblait que le Nordique eut terminé avec ce qu'il devait faire, il détruisit son œuvre et revint voir Li Xiao.

« Li Xiao ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? »

Emil était-il prêt à rencontrer ses parents ? Pouvait-il réellement dévoiler tout de celui s'était imposé dans sa vie ?

Pour l'une des premières fois de sa vie depuis qu'il avait accueilli Emil, il décida de lui laisser le choix.

-Dis moi, que penses tu de visiter une nouvelle contrée ?

* * *

Pendant la nuit, Chambre d'Emil.

La nuit était calme pourtant l'esprit d'Emil tourbillonnait dans sa tête. Li Xiao lui avait fait une proposition. Presque une requête. Il lui avait laissé le choix et le droit de choisir ce qu'Emil Li Xiao ne faisait jamais ça. Li Xiao imposait. Li Xiao commandait. Li Xiao agissait pour le bien général et Emil suivait, appliquait et exécutait sa volonté. Malgré l'étrangeté de leur relation et leurs interactions de maître à servant un peu particulières, il restait que Li Xiao était le seigneur et Emil son vassal. Quand ses décisions gênaient le plus jeune, Li Xiao se rattrapait et tentait de combler les écarts pour retrouver une place dans choix dans la loyauté de son ami, mais jamais Li Xiao n'avait ouvert autant à Emil le pouvoir de décider pour lui-même. Cette perspective était nouvelle pour le jeune Barbare.

Durant son enfance et adolescence il avait toujours suivi ses frères, tout en tentant d'apprendre à devenir indépendant. Vers la fin de son adolescence, ses frères et lui étaient tombés en embuscade et Emil n'avait pas été assez fort . Il avait été épargné et mis sur le marché de l'esclavage. A partir de là et pendant quelques années, malgré sa volonté farouche de s'évader, sa vie n'avait été faite que d'ordres et de directions à suivre. Et puis il était arrivé chez Li Xiao...

et...

Et il avait été définitivement apprivoisé. Toute envie de retrouver sa patrie l'avait quitté au fur et à mesure que des sentiments naissants pour son nouveau foyer s'étoffaient.

Et maintenant Emil était sûr qu'il ne ressentait aucune envie de retourner dans les Terres glacées de son Pays Natal..de son Lao Jia.

Emil ne savait quoi penser. Il se sentait comme un arbre qui prenait racine sur plusieurs terres différentes. Le houx ne produisait pas des feuilles de chêne. Il s'attachait comme il le pouvait à ses attributs nordiques comme ses rituels que Li Xiao qualifiait de païens mais ne pouvait empêcher son côté Han de se développer.

Emil ne serait jamais un Han à part entière. Jamais il n'avait laissé ses yeux se voiler d'illusions là dessus. Pourtant il était certain que si un jour il repartait chez lui, il ne serait plus jamais la même personne. Il était sûr que son propre pays lui paraîtrait étrange et susciterait chez lui l'envie de retourner dans l'Empire du Milieu.

C'était dans les moments comme celui ci qu'il souhaitait avoir la présence de Lukas auprès de lui. Malgré ses défauts, Lukas pouvait se montrer de bons conseils.

Pour le moment, Chien ou non, il n'avait accepté comme maître, personne d'autre Li Xiao et son sens de l'honneur et sa loyauté lui criaient de suivre le Cantonnais, malgré les difficultés matérielles de la mission.

Li Xiao l'avait mis en garde. Ses parents représentaient la plus haute autorité dans la province où ils iraient. Li Xiao était le fils unique et leur seul enfant. De plus là où ils se rendaient la langue parlée était le Cantonnais. Ce voyage brusquerait leur vie et Emil sera exposé, fragilisé et hors de sa zone de confort. Plus que jamais sa vie dépendrait de celle et des décisions de Li Xiao.

Dans son lit, Emil laissa son esprit vagabonder.

Il était temps de prendre enfin une décision.

* * *

De l'autre côté des murs, la nuit était aussi agitée pour le Général du Tigre. Retourner chez ses parents lui procuraient un sentiment étrange. Il était ravi de revoir ceux qui avaient tant fait pour lui assurer le destin qu'il avait maintenant, et fier de leur montré qu'il était digne de porter le nom des Hu. Jadis, proche et estimé par le feu Auguste et Regretté-Empereur Wang, le père de Yao, le Gouverneur Hu ne pouvait être que fier de voir les liens qu'entretenaient Li Xiao et l'actuel Empereur. Pourtant les responsabilités des uns et des autres les maintenaient à part et les luttes quotidiennes pour assurer leur survie au milieu d'une foule d'intrigants assoiffés de pouvoir, rendaient impossibles d'éventuelles absences, loin de leur fief respectif .

En la mission diplomatique pour s'assurer de la sécurité intérieure de la Province du Canton, Li Xiao y avait enfin vu la couverture dont il avait besoin pour enfin prendre des congés et revoir sa famille.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard.

Le voyage avait démarré depuis plusieurs jours. Toute une procession militaire s'était mise en place, tel un animal unique, afin d'escorter le Général du Tigre vers sa province d'origine. Les meilleurs éléments de son régiment étaient présents, bien que le Tigre avait laissé au Palais une délégation assez importante pour assister l'Empereur. Lorsqu'Emil s'était rendu dans la chambre de Li Xiao, au matin de la prise de décision, pour lui annoncer sa volonté de l'accompagner, il avait pu lire du réel soulagement sur le visage de son Maître.

Li Xiao avait tenté de ne rien laisser paraître, laissant simplement son visage être aussi expressif qu'un lac calme. Pourtant par son expérience, Emil avait acquis la capacité de lire entre les humeurs de son maître et les petites rigoles qui troublaient l'ondine de son maître ne lui avaient pas échappé.

Emil s'était demandé à quoi son maître pensait... Etait-il soulagé qu'Emil veuille le suivre réellement jusqu'au bout de l'Empire malgré les difficultés futures qui s'annonceraient pour le jeune Chien ?

Les racines de son soulagement venaient-elles du fait, qu'Emil ait délibérément, et pleinement consenti à suivre son Maître alors que pour une fois Li Xiao lui avait laissé le Choix... ?

Cet instant fut bref et dès lors que Li Xiao avait accepté la décision du plus jeune, il s'était de nouveau fermé.

Quelque chose le troublait.

Emil et Li Xiao abordaient ensemble la partie du voyage où ils étaient contraints de partager la même carriole. Durant les jours précédents, Emil s'était assuré à plusieurs reprises que rien ne filtrait à travers le bois.

Profitant d'un moment d'intimité qui s'annoncerait rare pour les jours à venir, l'Islandais attira l'attention de son seigneur qui daigna enfin poser son regard ocre sur lui.

-Maître Hu.

Emil observa Li Xiao tiquer à ce nom. Puis il baissa les yeux.

-Pouvez vous partager avec moi la raison qui vous trouble depuis le début de ce voyage.

La réponse se fit attendre longuement. Pourtant il sentait le poids du regard brûlant du tigre sur lui. L'atmosphère devint lourde et pendant un instant Emil se demanda s'il ne s'était pas aventuré trop loin.

Finalement, Li Xiao poussa un long soupir puis sa main se posa sur l'épaule d'Emil. Celui ci, étonné, leva la tête et observa enfin la soudaine proximité de son seigneur.

-Tu es un joyau unique pour l'Empire à plus d'un titre, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Le regard de Li Xiao se fit rieur et Emil se rendit compte que malgré la barrière de ses vêtements, , de ses attributs, et de ses protections, il semblait que Li Xiao parvenait toujours à voir clair à travers lui.

-Je pensais à plusieurs choses... Et surtout j'ai réalisé qu'avec ce voyage, notre relation changera à jamais.

Emil ne sut que répondre. Il préféra laisser Li Xiao s'exprimer jusqu'où il le souhaitait.

-C'est vrai, je connais tout de toi...

La main de Li Xiao vagabonda sur le masque d'Emil.

-Je t'ai trouvé, affûté, sublimé...Il y a réellement peu de choses que je ne connaisse pas de toi.

Pour appuyer ses propos et détendre l'atmosphère, Li Xiao appuya ses propos d'une long regard sur la silhouette du plus jeune.

Emil frissona sous les sous entendus de son maître et tenta bravement de le montrer à Li Xiao.

Pour autant la main de Li Xiao ne le quitta pas.

-Pourtant on ne peut pas dire la même chose vis à vis de toi... et Emil, je suis partagé entre plusieurs envies différentes.

Li Xiao s'enfonça plus profondément sur son siège.

-Emil, je vais être sur mon fief. Je retourne chez moi. Nous ne serions plus dans le Palais de l'Empereur, nous irons dans un endroit où je suis le Maître. Un endroit que je domine, aux côtés du Gouverneur Hu, mon père. Pourtant plus que jamais, nous serions Maître et Serviteur. Ton avis changera...Immanquablement.

Emil hocha la tête, lentement.

-Et ce n'est pas tout. Plus que jamais tu seras épié, traqué et jugé. Et tes juges suprêmes ne seront personne d'autre que mes parents. Tu me verras faire des choses que, je sais qu'au plus profonds de toi tu n'approuves pas. Emil...je suis ton maître Pourtant il y a quelque chose que je ne veux pas perdre .

Sous le couvert de son masque, le regard d'Emil s'agrandit. Jamais Li Xiao ne se mettrait en situation d'infériorité ou de faiblesse vis à vis de quelqu'un. Sa déclaration sincère toucha Emil.

-Il y a cependant quelque chose que je peux faire.

Li Xiao saisit les mains d'Emil dans les siennes.

-Je suis Hu Li Xiao, je suis né l'année du Tigre il y a deux cycles de cela. Mon père est le loyal Gouverneur de la province du Canton. Ma famille a servi le plus fidèlement possible la dynastie des Wang depuis des temps immémoriaux. Je suis actuellement l'un des Généraux les plus apprécié par l'Empereur et tout comme mes ancêtres, je servirais l'Empereur jusqu'à la mort. J'ai grandi dans les palais de la Province jusqu'à ce que je fus suffisamment âgé pour être formé dans un monastère où j'ai appris les arts, et les arts guerriers. A mon retour à la Cour de mon Père, je fus formé à la stratégie et aux arts militaires. Ensuite lorsque mon Vénérable Père me trouva apte et digne, je fus envoyé à la Cour de l'Empire, avec la mission secrète d'aider l'Empereur Yao à consolider son pouvoir. Je n'ai pu revoir que brièvement mes parents depuis que je me suis établi de manière durable au Palais.

Le visage de Li Xiao s'adoucit.

-Mes années au Palais furent les meilleures que j'ai pu passer dans toute ma vie. J'ai pu prouver ma valeur aux yeux du vieux Yao, j'y ai rencontré mes alliés les plus fidèles et j'ai pu fondé mon véritable clan. J'y ai aussi connu la gloire et l'accomplissement de toutes ces années passées à travailler dur pour honorer le nom de famille dont j'ai hérité.

Li Xiao s'adoucit un peu.

-Et puis, pendant mon vingt quatrième printemps, un petit chien abandonné a fait irruption dans ma vie... et..

Pendant un instant Emil crut que l'air venait à manquer dans ses poumons. A demi mot, Li Xiao venait de lui avouer à quel point il tenait au nordique. Son maître si secret venait de s'ouvrir et Emil compris mieux alors sa frustration des jours précédents. Li Xiao n'avait pas peur qu'Emil ne soit pas à la hauteur de la mission diplomatique qu'on leur avait confié mais plutôt qu'Emil perde cette foi qu'il éprouvait pour son maître. Li Xiao pouvait être son maître, l'obliger à accomplir certains actes, il savait parfaitement qu'il n'avait aucune autorité pour dicter les sentiments du jeune nordique.

Pour la première fois depuis leur échange, Emil pris le pas sur mon maître et emprissonna à son tour ses mains dans les siennes.

-Li Xiao, je vous fais le serment que je vous suivrais jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare et que même de là où mon âme sera, je vous veillerais.

-Mais que fais tu du Walhalla ?

Emil vu les yeux du Cantonnais, qui pour une fois brisaient toutes coutumes et qui brillaient sous l'émotion.

-Je suis un guerrier, les Valkyries ne viendront pas me chercher tant que mon rôle ne sera pas terminé.

Li Xiao reprit toute contenance et simplement hocha la tête. Toute trace du débordement d'émotions dont il avait fait preuve, disparue.

« Ainsi donc, tu renoncerais à une mission mandatée par le Ciel pour moi »

Quand l'hiver s'en va, le printemps arrive et durant l'année de ses vingts quatre ans, le printemps lui avait apporté ce qu'il avait aujourd'hui de plus précieux.

Emil n'avait fait aucune mention de ses frères depuis plusieurs mois déjà. Li Xiao espérait que secrètement et égoïstement, le jeune Chien ait abandonné toute envie de revenir dans ses terres glacées pour rester auprès de lui. Li Xiao redoutait le moment où Emil formulerait le désir de partir de la Chine.

* * *

Quelque part en Chine, dans un cave secrète.

Cinq hommes se tenaient tout autour d'une table avec une carte de l'Empire du Milieu étalée dessus.

-Es tu sûr de ce que tu avances? Lança une silhouette encapuchonnée vers l'homme qui se situait en face de lui. Sa voix était jeune mais déjà son ton vombrissait d'autorité. Il était évident que l'homme avait été rompu aux armes martiaux et à la vie militaire.

La lumière de la lampe à huile mettait en relief les vallées qu'une vie dure avait ciselées sur sa peau. L'homme était plus vieux. Une énorme cicatrice divisait sa face en deux. Sa courbe et son emplacement lui avaient valu le surnom de Yin-Yang.

-C'est ce que mon réseau d'espions m'a rapporté. Pour sauver son fils, une vieille sage femme a finalement avoué la vérité.

-Que sont-ils devenus tous les deux?

-Tués. Sur le champs. Seul ce qu'elle pouvait m'apprendre m'intéressait. Nos soupçons étaient fondés depuis le début.

L'homme à la cicatrice s'approcha.

-Seuls une poignée d'hommes connaissent la vérité à ce sujet. Nous avons un moyens d'atteindre l'Empereur.

Une troisième voix s'éleva, tandis que l'homme plantait son coutelas dans la table.

-Et nous l'atteindrons par son jeune frère.

* * *

 **Nous voilà ENFIN dans la partie II, après une longue absence. Beaucoup de choses se sont produites dans ma vie expliquant mon absence...**

 **Cependant nous entamons le deuxième versant de cette fiction...;et c'est mon versant préféré :)**

 **Beaucoup d'actions et de rebondissements sont attendus dans cette partie. Ca va dépoter (blague de logisticiens LOL) ! j'espère que vous avez apprécié et que vous apprécierez la suite !**


	12. Chapter 12 : Omake

Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas les droits sur Hetalia.

Omake 3 :

Lao Jia

(Pays Natal, Maison)

Tel deux perles tenues à l'abri des oreilles et des yeux indésirables, le Gouverneur Hu et son épouse jouaient au Go.

Comme à leur habitude aucun serviteur ne situait dans les parages.

Le Gouverneur et son épouse détonnaient parmi les centaines d'officiels que dénombrait l'Empire. Le Gouverneur Hu ayant appris avec son ami, le feu Empereur, l'importance de ne laisser s'envoler aucun acte ou parole.

Pour une fois la soirée avait été calme, Li Xiao et son garde les avaient rejoins pour un dîner officiel, puis les deux jeunes hommes s'étaient séparés du reste des courtisans et des officiels.

Le Gouverneur n'avait pas tardé à les suivre et il écoulait le reste de sa soirée en compagnie de celle qui était devenue sa complice au cours des vingt huit dernières années. Tous deux jouaient au go dans le silence le plus absolu, pourtant tous deux avaient appris à lire l'autre et une conversation sans bruit avait pris place sur le plateau de bois. Même s'il ne l'avait pas choisi comme épouse et avait aimé une autre femme avant que l'Empereur ne vienne lui demander son aide, il ne cessait d'être impressionné par les qualités de la femme qui partageait sa vie. Son épouse incarnait la sagesse et jamais il n'hésitait à se tourner vers ses conseils lorsqu'un problème délicat survenait. Cette femme valait la pléthore de conseillers et d'intrigants dont on l'avait affublé.

Dans l'intimité, l'harmonie et la complititude régnaient. En dépit de l'absence de sentiments amoureux réciproques, le Gouverneur ne cessait de s'estimer heureux que la mère de Li Xiao et la femme qu'il avait prise pour Epouse soit la femme qui se tenait en face de lui. Il était sûr que si leur lourd secret demeurait encore un mystère entier pour l'Empire c'était largement grâce à elle.

Bien de nombreuses fois on avait tenté d'attenter à leur vie à tous les deux, surtout pendant les débuts et la petite enfance Li Xiao.

Par son attention constance et sa vigilance qui n'avait rien à envier à la Longue Muraille, elle avait détourné Li Xiao de bien des poisons. En surpervisant également son éducation, elle s'était assurée qu'on ne distille pas du venin dans son esprit.

Les premières années de son règne, aux côtés de son nouvel époux, avaient été très dures. La mère de Li Xiao avait été massivement rejetée et maltraitée par des concubines qui lui jalousaient sa place auprès du Gouverneur, puis qui avaient commencé par la haïr en pensant qu'elle portait l'engeance du Gouverneur. Lorsqu'elle eut mis au monde le fils secret de l'Empereur et que le Gouverneur avait officiellement annoncé qu'il ne prendrait pas d'autres épouses, elle reçu la couronne cassée de la femme la plus haïe du Canton sur sa tête.

Séparée à jamais de l'homme qu'elle avait aimé et qui l'avait aimée au Gynécée Impériale, il avait fallu qu'elle porte sur ses épaules la mission sacrée de protéger Li Xiao jusqu'à qu'il soit en âge de se défendre.

Quant au Gouverneur, il avait nourri pendant un fol moment l'espoir de se marier avec une jeune noble dont il s'était entiché quelques mois avant la visite de son ami l'Empereur. Par loyauté envers son Empereur et suzerain, il avait accepté de veiller sur la vie de l'amante de son ami et de son fils à venir, s'interdisant par là même une vie amoureuse heureuse. La fin de sa lignée directe s'était annoncée.

Depuis l'ombre, avec l'aide de son épouse, il avait su impulser le courant de la vie de Li Xiao afin de le modeler et de le préparer à son destin difficile.

Au fil des années il s'était rapproché de l'enfant. La personnalité vaillante et forte de Li Xiao le rendait fier. Puis il l'avait envoyé se former dans les montagnes, avant de l'envoyer à la Cour où il avait fait ses preuves.

Des liens permanents avec le lettré Honda, l'avaient rassuré quant à l'intégration de Li Xiao dans la Cour. Le Tigre avait su délimiter son territoire.

Le Gouverneur avait alors prié le Ciel pour offrir à Li Xiao la même luciole que lui même avait eu lorsque son Epouse fut introduite au Palais provincial.

Le Gouvereur reporta son attention vers le plateau de bois. Son épouse avait encore remporté la partie.

-Je voies que vous lisez comme vous lisez dans un rouleau de bambou.

-Vous pensiez à Li Xiao.

-Je ne le nie pas. Li Xiao ne nous a pas encore montré le visage de celui qui lui est loyal, mais je trouve qu'il répand une aura mystique autour de lui. Quant à Li Xiao, je l'ai trouvé changé. Il a évolué vers quelque chose de meilleur. Malgré les batailles et la perversion de la Cour, il est parvenu à rester pur en son âme.

-J'ai le sentiment que son serviteur empêche cette perversion de l'atteindre.

-D'après les lettres de Li Xiao, ce « Gou » est un étranger mais Li Xiao n'a pas précisé à quel point il est différent des Hans.

-Li Xiao n'est là que depuis deux jours. Avec les espions il n'est pas prudent de se précipiter dans cette rencontre officieuse.

-D'après notre Empereur, Gou a fait plusieurs fois ses preuves et a montré sa loyauté envers lui, et envers l'Empereur. Il semble à Kiku, qu'il est aussi attaché à Li Xiao que ce dernier ne veuille le montrer. Je pense qu'il fera un bon compagnon pour Li Xiao pour les jours qui viendront.

-Je m'en remets à votre lumière. Bien des fois vous avez vu plus juste que moi. Ce serait stupide de ne pas reconnaître l'évidence.

-J'aimerais que le Ciel puisse nous être clément suffisament pour enfin lever le voile de ses origines à Li Xiao.

-Il est vrai que Li Xiao est en âge de connaître la vérité sur sa véritable affiliation et je sais qu'il n'est en outre pas intéressé par le pouvoir impérial, mais une telle révélation risque de lui nuire plus que le servir.

-Je comprends votre point de vue... En tant que mère, il m'est difficile de regarder mon enfant et de savoir que je lui cache la vérité.

-Pour le protéger je préfère le maintenir dans l'ombre et me charger seul les épuales du poids de son ignorance.

-Le Serpent est le signe qui appartient à la fois au principe masculin et au principe féminin. Il est l'exception. Nous ne savons pas à qui cette information peut bénéficier.

Le Gouverneur se tourna vers son amie.

-Mais Li Xiao a su s'entourer de toutes les meilleurs protections contre les vipères de la Cour. Je m'en remets à la décision de sa Grâce Wang Yao. La sagacité de l'Empereur est seule souverraine quant au secret des origines de Li Xiao. Pour notre sécurité à tous, le voile doit être maintenu.

* * *

Note de Nanashi : aller ce petit omake est cadeau;) (Big up à Medusa!) j'espère qu'il répond à vos questions ! Je voulais tant inclure cette conversation dans les autres chapires, mais comme vous le voyez c'est quelque chose d'assez indépendant.

Je ne pense pas m'étendre d'avantage sur le voyage de Li Xiao au Canton, car même si cela paraît contradictoire, il n'y a pas vraiment de grand intérêt pour la fic, ou plutôt, le plus important passage de la fic arrive bientôt.


	13. Chapter 12 : mieux vaut mille refus

**Disclaimer : je ne possède pas les droits sur Hetalia.**

 **Note : Première partie du chapitre suivant parce que je suis un troll de niveau 500. Ceci dit, je me demande aussi si Medusa n'a pas accès à mon ordinateur et ne lirait pas les chapitres en avance. Ceci dit la partie B du chapitre n'est pas mal en son genre non plus.**

Conte d'un Chien et d'un Tigre

Partie II

Chapitre 2-A

 **Mieux vaut Mille Refus qu'une promesse non tenue.**

 **Quelques mois plus tard.**

Devant les portes qui gardaient la chambre écarlate de Li Xiao, Emil demeurait debout, immuable. La lune se réfletait légèrement sur la surface dure et lissée du masque de bois qu'il portait en permanence.

Enveloppée dans une tenue noire, Emil ressemblait à une divinité sous terraine que l'on avait invoquée pour la nuit.

Ni Mei Mei, ni Kim séjournaient dans l'appartement cette soirée là. Kassem ayant requis la présence de la vietnamienne tandis que Kiku avait réclamé celle de Mei Mei.

Emil veillait. Emil veillait sur la soirée de son maître.

Li Xiao avait besoin de Gou. Li Xiao avait eu besoin de Gou dans l'un des rares moments où le Tigre était vulnérable.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que cela se produisait. Que Li Xiao ne lui demande ce service. Et pourtant Li Xiao semblait se répéter de plus en plus fréquemment.

La première fois était survenue il y avait une année de cela. Puis Li Xiao avait recommencé une poignée de mois après.

A mesure qu'il le faisait, son attitude changeait vis à vis de lui pendant les heures qui précédaient ce moment. La démarche de Li Xiao, son langage corporel, son regard rappelaient ô combien Emil n'était qu'une proie comparé au prédateur félin qu'il était.

Emil ignorait comment il se sentait vis à vis de ça. Il se sentait à la fois fier et orgueilleux d'être investi par tant de confiance par son maître. Pourtant il se sentait bafoué par l'attitude de Li Xiao et honteux et confus.

Perdu dans les orbes ocres de Li Xiao, Emil devenait souris qui était emprisonnée entre les griffes d'acier du prédateur.

Les regards longs, la proximité, le sens du toucher.

Parfois Emil avait l'impression que Li Xiao lui disait que c'était lui qu'il emmenait derrière ces portes écarlates...dans ce sanctuaire interdit, où seuls les gémissements de concubines s'échappaient.

Emil imaginait être celui qui froissait les draps de soies,

Et puis la réalité le frappait toujours froidement.

Jamais il n'aura sa place dans cette chambre. Kiku lui avait assuré que dans les plus hautes couches de la société il était courant que les Nobles prennent avantage sur les corps des beautés que cultivaient leur domaine. Pourtant le Chien n'avait jamais vu le Tigre ramené un jeune homme.

Et quant à la chose...Emil avait une idée de ce que c'était sans jamais l'avoir pratiqué. Très tôt, il s'était retrouvé témoin auditif de tout ce qu'il se passait entre ses frères et leurs compagnons.

A son arrivée dans la Chine, il avait été tellement dégoûté par l'attitude de ceux qui l'avaient enlevé et vendu qu'il avait refoulé l'idée de sexe bien loin dans son esprit. Ses premières années à la Cour, il les avait tourné vers la survie, refoulant là encore l'idée de la chose.

Maintenant confus par rapport à son corps, à son cœur, il ne pouvait que se raccrocher à sa mission.

Alors il gardait les deux portes silencieusement.

* * *

Li Xiao regardait la femme dormir entre ses draps. Sa semence la souillait encore, ainsi que le lit, mais une fois qu'il avait terminé, il s'était levé et s'était nettoyé.

La femme l'avait bien servi. Il se sentait repu. Pourtant il était sûr qu'une fois renvoyée dans le Gynécée, il ne se souviendrait même pas de son visage. Elle n'avait été qu'une bouche.

Li Xiao respectait la gente féminine. Avoir une servante comme Mei Mei aurait signifié la perte d'un des plus grands seigneurs de la Chine autrement. Mais toutes ces beautés lui semblaient si fades.

Il était reconnaissant à la fille d'avoir su le satisfaire. Pourtant son corps réclamait la compagnie d'un autre. D'un autre inaccessible. D'un corps étranger. D'un corps plus sec, d'un corps d'une pâleur différente. D'un corps définitivement masculin,

Et l'objet de ses désirs demeurait tant insaissisable et filait perpétuellement d'entre ses doigts.

S'en rendait-il compte au moins ?

Les filles n'étaient qu'un moyen. Qu'un message. Par leur voix, il voulait leur faire signifier qu'ils ne devaient être que tous les deux dans cette chambre. A rouler sur le matelas, à s'accrocher l'un à l'autre, dans une embrassade impossible mêlant bras, doigts, membres, cheveux, tant et tant qu'il aurait été difficile de les différencier.

Les sentiments de Li Xiao pour Emil s'étaient révelés à lui à travers les années. L'amitié qu'Emil lui portait lui procurait un tel état d'esprit que Li Xiao était rapidement devenu dépendant.

Touché par l'exotisme du plus jeune, par sa naïveté, par son aptitude naturelle à lui faire confiance et à se reposer sur Li Xiao lorsqu'il était dans l'inconnu, Li Xiao avait pris goût à la position particulière qu'il occupait dans l'esprit du nordique.

Mais il ne ressentait pas que ça pour le plus jeune. Sa pureté, sa détermination au combat ainsi que ses aptitudes martiales faisaient la pureté et les vertus d'Emil. Et Emil possédait les traits que Li Xiao appréciait le plus chez les humains.

Li Xiao se massait les tempes.

Il avait vingt huit ans. Bien qu'il avait clairement affiché depuis le début sa volonté de ne pas fonder une famille rapidement, la Cour ne cessait de le presser de prendre une épouse et de concevoir un héritier. Etrangement ses parents soutenaient sa décision, et ne lui imposaient aucune concubine qu'il soit. Et lors que Li Xiao ressentait le besoin de partager son lit, l'Empereur l'autorisait à se servir dans le Gynécée qu'il ne fréquentait jamais. La sexualité de Yao n'ayant jamais été un secret pour lui.

Cette pression grandissante à assurer la lignée des Hu ainsi que le mystère que représentait Emil nourrissaient sans cesse la frustration que Li Xiao ressentait.

Beauté. Et proie.

A mesure que les mois passaient, Li Xiao s'était rendu compte qu'il était le seul obstacle qui empêchait Emil de vivre.

Peut être que pour une fois, pour le bien de son protégé, il accepterait de desserer ses griffes et de le partager pour le temps d'une nuit.

* * *

Plusieurs semaines s'écoulèrent lorsque Li Xiao revint dans ses appartements en compagnie d'une Dame.

Encore une fois, l'appartement était vide de toute présence, sauf la sienne, celle de Li Xiao et de son ephémère compagne.

Résolu à accomplir son devoir, Emil s'était apprêté à garder les portes de la chambre, lorsque Li Xiao le retint par le bras.

-Seigneur Hu ?

-Non, Emil je n'ai pas fait venir Fleur de Prune pour moi ce soir. Cette fois ci, c'est toi que l'on sert.

-Seigneur Hu, sous la surface du bois, l'incendie ravageait les joues de la couleur de la crème, je ne sais...

-Non, non, non, pour une fois profite, je garderais l'entrée.

En ouvrant la porte de sa chambre, Li Xiao projeta Emil sur le lit tout en étouffant ses protestations.

* * *

 **Dans une autre aile du Palais.**

-Seigneur Kassem. Votre thé est prêt.

Le Thaïlandais se tourna vers Kim. Libéré de toute emprise sociale, il ne portait que des vêtements légers qui lui donnait d'avantage l'air d'un paysan riche plutôt que d'un haut pontife de la Cour.

Voyant que la Viêtnamienne s'apprêtait à s'en aller, Kassem la rappela doucement.

-Kim...je préfererais que tu restes ici ce soir encore.

Par son rang, Kassem avait tout pouvoir sur la servante de son ami. Dès son arrivée sous les ordres de Li Xiao, Il avait vu quelque chose en elle. Quelque chose qu'il n'avait retrouvé nulle part ailleurs. Deuxième arrivée dans la Maison Hu, Kim offrait un contraste calme à l'énergique Mei Mei. Rompu e aux armes martiaux, de par sa formation en compagnie de Li Xiao, Kim représentait la grâce et la splendeur au combat.

Derrière cette fine brindille qu'on entendait peu, la jeune fille dissimulait une montagne de courage. Gage de paix pour son pays, Kim avait été littéralement sacrifiée pour assurer la continuité de quelque chose de plus grand.

Dans l'ombre, Kassem vouait une reconnaissance éternelle envers Li Xiao qui avait su tirer la Viêtnamienne hors des griffes d'un destin des plus pénibles.

A travers elle, c'était lui qui se revoyait. Déracinée de sa terre natale, il avait du tailler sa place et résister à mille chocs avant de prouver sa valeur aux yeux de l'Empereur Yao.

Aussi souvent qu'il le pouvait, il tentait de voler de rares moments en compagnie de la jeune fille. Pourtant malgré ses efforts, une montagne infranchissable les empêchaient de combler leur attentes.

Malgré ses efforts pour tenter d'effacer leur différences de statuts, au moins dans l'intimité, la réalité finissait toujours par les rattraper.

-...S'il te plait

* * *

La femme s'avançait vers lui. Le cœur d'Emil battait à tout rompre contre sa cage thoracique.

Il se sentait ridicule, petit. Insignifiant.

-Ne fait pas ça.

La fille le regarda d'un air étrange et indéchiffrable.

La respiration d'Emil se fit plus bruyante et il était sûr que cela n'avait rien à voir avec de l'excitation. Tout le contraire même.

La fille sortit les armes et retira ses peaux de vêtements.

Emil se sentit chanceux de porter encore le masque de bois qui le protégeait du monde extérieur, cachant ses émotions.

La fille était jeune mais Emil ne pouvait pas lui donner d'âge. Son corps était fait de vallées et de creux. Souple et lisse, il lui sembla qu'elle glissait vers lui.

Elle était un serpent prêt à répandre son venin mortel.

Emil se mit à gronder. Son corps s'arqua.

Sa tête était embrouillée. Il avait été taillé pour la guerre et pour satisfaire les besoins de celui qu'il avait choisi pour maître, quitte à abandonner tout espoir de retourner un jour en Norvège pour lui.

Il ne savait comment interpréter les élans étranges de son corps.

La brume se solidifia pour mieux éclater lors que la fille lui toucha le masque.

Emil la fit rouler sur le matelas et se retrouva sur elle.

La fille le regarda, tétanisée. Sa prise se fit légère et il sorti du lit. Il ramassa les vêtements qu'il jeta à ses pieds.

-Habille toi. Et part. C'est un ordre.

La voix d'Emil claqua tel un fouet à travers le lourd silence. Dans un chuintement de vêtement frotté l'un contre l'autre, la fille s'exécuta.

* * *

-Seigneur Kassem.

-Kim, ne me force pas à t'en donner l'ordre. Lorsque nous sommes en cercle restreint, j'apprécierais que tu m'appelles par mon prénom.

La Viêtnamienne se tenait droite mais ne prononça aucune parole. Un tic nerveux l'agita mais ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux du Thaïlandais, Il se rapprocha d'elle.

-Je te connais depuis tant d'années Kim. Je sais comment tu bouges, comment tu te bats. Je sais à quel point ta loyauté envers notre Empire est profonde en dépit que tout ce que les autres langues de serpents puissent dire...

-Sei-

-Kassem...je t'en prie écoute au moins cette requête. J'en ai assez de cette situation qui n'a que trop durer. J'en ai assez de ces rares moments où je peux profiter de ta compagnie mais qui sont trop rares. Aucune des autres ne m'intéressent. Par rapport à ton éclat, leur étincelles est trop faible.

Le regard de Kim s'agrandit.

-Je sais que tu ressens la même chose pour moi. Ce soir je suis enfin décidé à assumer mes responsabilités et j'arrêterais de fuir.

Kassem se dirigea vers une comode et il en tira un rouleau de bambou sur lequel, Kim devina, il y avait écrit un poème.

Un mot s détachait des autres, rouge dans l'esprit de la jeune fille.

 _Ai_.

Amour.

-Kassem je ne peux et je ne pourrais jamais accepter tout ce que vous pouvez offrir. Je préfère m'abstenir avant de nous précipiter tous les deux vers une fin que nous n'avons ni l'un, ni l'autre, mérité.

-Que me reproches tu Kim ? Est-ce à cause de mon rang ?

Kim se retint de répondre.

-Pourquoi ne m'aimes tu donc pas ?

Kim ne put que s'incliner devant le seigneur qu'il était avant de se retirer, le laissant, malheureux comme un tombeau.

* * *

Li Xiao rentra dans la chambre une fois sûr que la fille fût partie de ses appartements. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu quitter les appartements quasiment aussitôt après y avoir été invitée, il avait senti qu'il n'avait pas obtenu le résultat escompté.

Comme l'ombre, il s'était inflitré dans sa chambre et avait aussitôt repéré la forme immobile d'Emil assis contre la tête de lit.

-Emil...

Li Xiao l'avait d'abord appelé doucement. Puis n'obtenant aucune réponse, il s'était rapproché jusqu'à n'être qu'à quelques centimètres du Barbare.

-Emil...

Devant lui, Li Xiao s'agenouilla, son front contre le parquet froid. Toute l'ampleur de son geste et une nouvelle lumière vint éclairer les faits. Li Xiao avait écrasé Emil, il avait fait fi des sentiments du plus jeune, et il lui avait craché dessus depuis au moins des mois.

Devant le Chien, le Tigre courbait l'échine.

-Je t'en prie Emil, je t'en supplie, Emil.

Il sembla à Li Xiao qu'Emil acceptât enfin de porter son regard vers son maître.

« -Pardonne moi »fut toute l'étincelle dont Emil eut besoin pour lui répondre.

-Je vous en supplie Seigneur Hu. Epargnez moi de nouveau ce qu'il s'est passé.

Emil ne flancha pas lorsque les bras de Li Xiao s'enroulèrent autour de lui.

-Je te le promets. Peut être que les femmes ne méritent pas ton intérêt. Peut être que tu n'es pas encore prêt. Cela m'importe peu.

«Il n 'y a rien à avoir peur, s'il le faut je te guiderais. Demande le moi quand tu voudras. » Li Xiao pensa très fort.

* * *

Dans l'obscurité, Kim tentait de trouver un sommeil un semblant apaisant. En se refusant définitivement à Kassem, elle s'était arrachée à une vie qui promettait d'être heureuse. Son Maître, n'aurait jamais refusé à la servante ainsi qu'à son ami de rattacher durablement la jeune fille au Thaïlandais. Kim avait deviné les sentiments que lui nourrissait Kassem depuis plusieurs années déjà. Et il n'était que trop dur pour elle de s'y refuser. Seuls et dans l'ombre ils auraient pu vivre leur vie en parfaite harmonie.

Pourtant bien vite, le célibat suspect de Kassem n'aurait pas manqué de suciter les tensions et on aurait crié au complot. Par tous les moyens on aurait tenté de faire chuter ce couple d'intrigants étrangers. L'un et l'autre paria de la Cour, ils n'avaient que d'autres choix que de prier pour se retrouver l'un et l'autre dans une vie prochaine, tous deux placés sur un rang à peu près équivalent.

Rejeter la déclaration de Kassem avait été le meilleur moyen de les sauver tous les deux.

* * *

Après l'incident de cette nuit là, la vie repris son cours et Li Xiao n'avait plus tenté d'imposer sa volonté sur Emil. Depuis cette nuit là, Emil dormait dans la chambre de Li Xiao, sur une paillase mise à l'écart du grand lit écarlate.

Li Xiao et lui pouvaient passer de longues heures à discuter et plus que jamais Emil eut l'impression d'être traité avec plus d'égalité. Parfois il se plaisait à imaginer que Li Xiao et lui formaient le même tout. Opposés polaires, ils se complétaient parfaitement. Soleil et la Lune. Lumière et Ombre. Chaleur et froid.

D'ailleurs pour le reste de la Cour, sa présence avait été pleinement acceptée et intégrée dans les esprits. Il n'était plus considéré comme le Chien mais il était considéré comme la deuxième persona de Li Xiao.

Son influence sur Li Xiao était reconnue et même le Général ne cherchait pas à le cacher. Devant officieux et officiels, il se référait à son mystérieux compagnon comme son meilleur conseiller.

La seule chose qui différenciait substantiellement Li Xiao d'Emil était son rôle actif dans le Conseil Impérial Secret. Tout comme Kim et Mei Mei, Emil n'ignorait pas l'existence du Conseil Secret. Pourtant, tout comme elles, il n'avait jamais eu le privilège d'assister à une réunion.

Mais cela ne gênait en rien le Chien. Car c'était Li Xiao qu'il servait. Et non l'Empire. Li Xiao, celui qui le retenait de s'enfuir vers sa contrée enneigée.

* * *

 **Note de Nanashi : je sais. Je n'ai rien publié pendant 8 mois et en moins de 5 jours pas moins de 3 chapitres tombent. Pour cela lui j'ai une bonne raison. Je l'ai scindé en deux car en voyant ce que j'avais prévu, je trouvais que ça cassait le rythme et du coup la transition aurait été DIFFICILE. Du coup je vous poste en avance la première moitié.**

 **Quant au ryhtme de parution... il est aussi irrégulier que mes horaires. (je vous assure que d'une semaine sur l'autre mes horaires vont du quitte au double) du coup je préfère profiter du temps d'écriture dont je dispose maintenant avant de retourner en hibernation.**


	14. Chapter 13 : EtatFamille

**Note : en fait quand je vois ma semaine qui s'annonce et tout ce qu'il reste à écrire dans ce chapitre, je croies qu'il ne sera pas en deux mais en trois parties.**

 **Disclaimer : je ne possède pas les droits sur Hetalia**

 **Partie II**

 **Chapitre 2-B**

 **Les affaires de l'Etat sont faciles à trancher, les affaires de famille sont difficiles à tirer au clair.**

 **Dans ses appartements privés au Palais, Yong Soo étudiait avec attention la carte du sud est de la Chine.**

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis son retour au Palais. Il avait accompli son rôle. Et Yao était satisfait du travail réalisé par son représentant. De toutes façons, ses devoirs s'étaient consumés au lendemain de l'écarlate révolution, pendant laquelle il avait mâté ses compatriotes, au nom de l'Empire. Le sommet de la violence s'était produit en l'espace de quelques nuits. Le Coréen avait fait couler bien du sang. Du sang de Noble et de routurier mêlés...mais pas que.

Pendant la bataille il avait perdu une moitié de lui même.

Et Im Yong Soo lui même s'était lui même amputé de cette partie de lui qui s'était faite entrainée dans l'impureté.

Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis que Yong Soo se sentait aussi arraché et pourtant la douleur se faisait toujours aussi ardente. Bien qu'il le cachait au monde extérieur, Yong Soo ne s'empêchait de se sentir coupable pour le mal que son frère avait causé. Coupable d'avoir laissé le mal se diffuser dans les moindre pores de l'âme de son frère jumeau, de son alter ego, de son autre moitié.

Il ne cessait de se reprocher qu'il aurait du être là, qu'il aurait du voir le changement d'attitude chez son frère.

Et à ce moment là, il aurait pu agir, lire les premiers signs, offrir une main réconfortante et ramener son frère vers le droit chemin. Il aurait été là pour lui, et aujourd'hui tous deux auraient pu partager richesse, statuts social. Pourtant, lors qu'il s'était enfin décidé à agir, il n'était que trop tard.

Malgré les années, les mêmes questions revenaient sans cesse hanter son esprit. Comment cela avait-il pu se produire ? Im Yong Soo et Hyung Soo étaien arrivés en même temps à la Cour de l'Empereur. Fils des dignataires Coréens, ils avaient été un gage de paix envers les deux peuples et gages que les Coréens respecteraient les traités. Livrés à la Cour à un jeune âge, ils avaient été l'un et l'autre, usant de leur lien fraternel comme une barrière contre le monde extérieur. Et puis Yao, à l'époque Héritier de la Terre de Milieu les avait pris sous son aile et soigné.

Les années s'étaient déroulées dans le bonheur jusqu'à ce qu'un début de révolte ne germe dans les terres de Corée.

La foudre avait frappé, brîsant leur unité spirituelle, rompant à jamais leur lien puissant des deux frères Im.

Des si, des si, des si, pourtant seul l'acte comptait . Et c'était Yong Soo qui d'une main du maître d'arme qu'il était, qui avait tranché le peau de son frère. Pour le bien être de son Empereur, Yong Soo avait marchandé son âme et maintenant et à jamais, elle sera teinté par ses gestes.

Pour toujours et à jamais. Au moment où le rouge se déversait sur les mains de Yong Soo, le noir emplissait les recoins les plus reculés de son esprit. Malgré tout le support de sa famille la plus proche, de ses amis, de son Empereur, il ployait sous la peine et les remords de se faire haïr par son peuple d'origine.

Après la disparition de son frère, Yong Soo avait souhaité que la fatalité eut décidé autre chose pour son destin et que les deux frères ne meurent, ensembles, en même temps.

Puis finalement, à son retour bref au Palais Impérial, une luciole vaillante avait réussi à combattre l'obscurité et à tailler son chemin de lumière vers son cœur.

Le courage l'avait toujours caractérisée et Yong Soo souhaitait qu'un dixième de ses hommes les courageux ne possédât qu'une infinme parcelle de la force d'âme de la jeune femme.

-Maître Im. Je vous ai apporté vos habits de ville,

Im Yong Soo se retourna pour admirer les traits de sa luciole. Peut importe l'heure de la journée, de la nuit ou même peut importe la saison, elle étincelait toujours de plus en plus ardement à ses yeux.

Il lui adressa un de ses rares sourires secrets, l'un de ceux qu'il ne réservait qu'à son intime amie.

-J'arrive Mei Mei. Le marché attend ses seigneurs da-ze. Je ne voudrais pas que Li Xiao récupère l'attention de tout le monde.

* * *

Li Xiao et Emil avaient attendu leurs amis pendant quelques minutes avant que le son sucré de la voix d'Yong Soo ne parvienne aux oreilles de Li Xiao.

Profitant d'un rare jour où leur responsabilités respectives étaient au plus bas, Li Xiao avait proposé à Mei Mei et Emil de venir au marché. Im Yong Soo ayant capté la conversation s'était proposé de joindre à eux sous peine de traquer son cousin et Gou à travers toute la ville et d'organiser une battue dans le Palais.

La pression douce mais ferme des doigts gantés d'Emil entourant son bras, avait enjoint Li Xiao à accepter et ainsi le groupe s'était mis en marche.

Aller au marché était un moment sacré pour Emil. Peut importe depuis combien de temps il vivait en Chine, le marché représentait un de ces rares endroits où le temps et l'espace se suspendaient et d'autres mondes se superposaient pour proposer aux acheteurs tous types de produits, pour toutes les bourses.

Malgré le masque, Li Xiao parvenait à toujours lire juste dans l'esprit de son protégé. Et le marché représentait sa rédemption auprès du plus jeune.

L'oiseau d'Emil s'agitait sur l'épaule de son maître. L'oiseau et Emil partageaient un lien qui dépassait l'entendement de Li Xiao. Jaloux en partie d'être privé de l'attention totale de Gou, Li Xiao réprimait ses envies, au profit du plus jeune.

Li Xiao sentit des mains se balader sur sa poitrine. D'un mouvement sec, il mit son « cousin » à terre.

-J'emmène Mei Mei voir les tissus. Nous nous retrouverons à l'endroit habituel d'ici une heure, da-ze.

-Pars mais épargne à ma servante bien des humiliations. Je l'autorise à te suivre uniquement car je sais qu'elle t'empêchera de brûler le marché.

Li Xiao amena ses bras autour du bas du dos du Chien qui regardait un étal.

-Dissimulons nous dans la foule avant que mon cousin ne change d'avis.

Avec satisfaction, Li Xiao remarqua que son ami n'avait pas esquissé de mouvements parasite en sentant le contact de son maître. Il laissa le contact durer.

Le marché était une mer. Et les vagues d'odeurs, de bruits, de couleurs, et d'objets à vendre, emplissaient l'être d'Emil. Sur leur passages bon nombres de commerçants qui les connaissaient les saluaient et la population, en face de leur armoiries officielles s'écartait pour leur laisser place.

Le marché était une mer. Li Xiao était le bateau porté par le peuple.

Emil s'intéressait le plus aux fleurs. Non par sentimentalisme, mais parce qu'à cause de son masque il ne pouvait goûter les saveurs du marché, A cause de ses gants, il ne pouvait toucher les soies et différents tissus.

Les fleurs captaient son intérêt.

Elles étaient si différentes de sa contrée d'origine, que chaque nouvelle fleur représentait un trésor à ses yeux. Penché par dessus un étal, il sentait une fleur lorsque...

D'un bond souple, en un chuintement de sa cape contre le vent il avait virevolté et détourné le carreau qui visait Li Xiao. Le poignard se ficha dans un mur.

Soudainement en alerte, Emil s'était rapproché de son ami. La population autour d'eux se figea, stupéfaite par ce qu'il venait de se produire.

-Là !

Li Xiao désigna une ruelle sombre d'où venait le carreau.

Entrainant Emil à sa suite, il se dirgea vers la ruelle.

Devant eux, deux hommes tentaient de s'enfuir. Emil sortit une de ses lames de jet et la projeta de toutes ses forces vers une des silhouettes. Li Xiao se rua à leur suite.

Soudainement une ombre surgit et à l'aide d'une fine lance, elle barra l'accès à Emil.

Le Chien, seulement armé de son poignard restant, et de son épée, qu'il dégaina, se jeta sur son ennemi, tel un animal enragé.

Son adversaire était plus grand que lui, et lui aussi portait un masque de bois. Son masque représentait un démon . Fidèle à son avatar, il se battait comme l'un d'entre eux.

Son adversaire était nulle part et partout à la fois. Il n'était que pique et sournoiserie.

Pourtant Gou n'était pas un novice dans la danse et le nordique se calqua sur le rythme de son adversaire. Montagne, il ne pliait pas sous les coups de l'ennemi et lui rendait.

Sournoiserie, il l'était aussi et la vie de son maître dépendait de son efficacité.

Rentrant dans le cercle mortel de la lance, il atteignit la zone où son arme ne pouvait l'atteindre. Dans un geste vif, il jeta sa lame et dégaina de l'autre main son deuxième poignard... qu'il ficha là où le plastron ne protégeait pas son ennemi.

Le combat était fini. Emil l'avait remporté.

Laissant son poignard dans le cadavre, Emil se dépêcha de récupérer son épée et de remonter la rue à la recherche de Li Xiao.

Après de longues et pénibles il trouva son commandant assis à une bonne distance de deux corps encore chauds mais définitivement vides de toutes vies.

Le rouge régnait.

Emil ne pouvait voir le visage du Tigre pourtant le rouge éclaboussait les murs. Et tâchait les vêtements du Seigneur Hu.

-Li Xiao !

Emil se dépêcha vers lui, un chaos d'émotion lui dévorant son intérieur.

Tout se gela lorsque Li Xiao releva la tête vers lui. Emil s'arrêta net, et fit un pas en arrière.

Les yeux ocres de Li Xiao ravageaint le visage du Cantonnais. La rage vibrait de tout son être et Emil se demandait s'il n'avait pas l'incarnation de Thor devant lui.

Le feu couvait sous la glace, et Emil se doutait qu'il ne fallait qu'un crépitement pour embraser le Tigre

Emil avait plusieurs fois combattu aux côtés de Li Xiao. Il avait vu son Général commander des raids, répandre la mort, ciseler ses ennemis. Pourtant rien de ce à quoi il avait assisté ne l'avait préparé à la vision en face de lui.

Les yeux de Li Xiao le transperçait. Il n'osait respirer.

Li Xiao avait les poings fermés. Dans une de ses mains, il tenait des rouleaux comme si sa vie en dépendait. Soudainement il lança quelque chose qui roula aux pieds du Chien.

Prudement Emil posa ses yeux sur...un anneau fait d'or.

Un caractère était apposé sur l'anneau mais Emil en ignorait la signification.

-Ma mère...Yao... Ils me doivent des explications. Dit Li Xiao d'une voix atrocement froide.

Le Tigre avait rugit.

* * *

 **Note de Nanashi : désolée du cliffhanger mais ne vous en faîtes pas, la suite ne devrait pas tarder.**

 **J'espère que vous avez aimé cette partie. Je ne pensais pas que ces deux paragraphes me prendraient autant de place...et faut dire aussi que j'ai une semaine riche en examens qui m'attend, je ne pouvais pas trop vous faire attendre.**

 **Ps : I AM SO MOTIVATED.**


End file.
